cerita dari KyuHyuk
by de hyuk1015
Summary: kumpulan cerita dari kyuhyuk.. setelah kyuhyun dan eunhyuk menikah, mereka tinggal di sebuah apartemen,, kyuhyun mendadak jealous melihat kedekatan eunhyuk dengan donghae dan jaehee karena mereka selalu memberikan perhatian yang lebih untuk eunhyuk./ GS / drama, romance, comedy / kyuhyun, eunhyuk, donghae, n OC..
1. NEXT Apartment no77

**cerita dari kyuhyuk: NEXT Apartment no.77  
**

Genre: Romance, drama

Rate: T

Cast: Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk [yeoja], Donghae, Sungmin [yeoja], Hankyung, Ryewook, Yesung, Siwon

.

* * *

_**Episode 1**_

* * *

_**.**_

Di pinggiran kota seoul, berdirilah sebuah apartemen yang diberi nama NEXT Apartment. Desain bangunannya bergaya minimalis dan mempunyai 7 lantai. Lantai 1 adalah untuk kantor yang mengurus apartemen, apartemennya sendiri dari lantai 2 – sampai lantai 7. Setiap lantai memiliki 7 unit apartemen dan setiap lantai memiliki satu unit ruangan yang digunakan untuk tempat berkumpulnya para penghuni, letaknya di tengah unit-unit yang berderet lurus. Dan ruangan inilah yang membuat setiap penghuninya dapat saling mengenal.

Setiap lantai dihubungkan oleh sebuah lift yang letaknya berada di samping bangunan, ketika keluar dari lift, ada lorong yang cukup panjang. Di samping kiri berderet kamar-kamar dengan pintu yang terbuat dari kayu pohon oak. Dan di samping kirinya dinding berupa kaca besar, sehingga ketika membuka pintu, yang telihat adalah pemandangan kota Seoul.

Untuk membeli satu unit apartemen di sini terhitung murah karena memang letaknya yang dipinggiran Seoul.

Diceritakanlah di lantai 7, dimana penghuninya yang memang sudah saling mengenal dan sangat akrab.

Kamar 71, -yang artinya kamar di lantai 7 dengan nomor kamar 1- tinggalah seorang namja yang bernama Siwon. Perawakannya tinggi, putih, masih lajang dan bekerja di sebuah perusahaan asuransi. Siwon sudah hampir mau 2 tahun tinggal di apartemen ini.

Kamar 72, tinggal namja dengan nama Leeteuk. Diantara semua penghuni di lantai 7, dia yang umurnya paling tua, dia masih single dan sudah tinggal di apartemen sudah 2 tahun lebih. Leeteuk bekerja sebagai penyiar radio.

Kamar 73, berbeda dengan kamar sebelumnya, di kamar ini tinggal 2 orang namja, mereka adik-kakak. Sang kakak bernama Yesung dan adiknya bernama ryewook. Yesung bekerja sebagai Dokter dan ryewook adalah seorang guru di NEXT elementary School. Ryewook juga sangat mahir dalam memasak.

Kamar 74, dihuni oleh seorang namja yang berasal dari China, dia pindah ke Seoul karena dia telah jatuh cinta dengan Korea Selatan. Kini dia bekerja sebagai seorang pegawai di perusahaan mobil terkenal di Korea Selatan.

Kamar 75, mungkin satu-satunya yeoja yang tinggal sendiri di lantai 7 ini. Namanya adalah Sungmin. Parasnya sungguh cantik, penggila warna pink dan bekerja sebagai sekertaris di perusahaan tempat Siwon bekerja.

Kamar 76, tinggal seorang namja tampan bernama Donghae. Dia mempunyai café yang dia beri nama _Fishy Café. _Letak cafenya tak begitu jauh dari apartemen.

Kamar 77, satu-satunya kamar yang dihuni oleh sepasang suami istri. Mereka baru saja menikah 3 bulan yang lalu. Suami bernama Kyuhyun dan istrinya bernama eunhyuk. Mereka juga merupakan penghuni baru di apartemen ini. Donghae yang menawarkannya kepada eunhyuk –mereka teman baik- karena penghuni lamanya menjualnya.

.

Di sinilah, cerita tentang kyuhyun dan eunhyuk memulai rumah tangganya..

.

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya karena dia menemukan istrinya sudah tak ada di sampingnya.

_Kyyaaaaa.._

Kyuhyun mendengar jeritan seorang yeoja. Kyuhyun sangat hapal kalau itu suara istrinya. Dia berlari keluar kamar, di ruang tamu tak ada siapapun, kamar mandi, dapur dan seluruh ruangan sudah dia telusuri, tapi kyuhyun tak menemukan eunhyuk. wajahnya semakin cemas.

'apa suaranya dari luar ya' batin kyuhyun. Dia keluar.

"donghae ya, apa hyukkie ada di dalam?" kyuhyun menggedor-gedor pintu apartemen donghae. Tak ada sahutan. Kemudian dia ke kamar sampingnya lagi.

"sungmin, apa ada hyukkie?" kyuhyun menggedor-gedor pintu apartemen sungmin. Masih tak ada sahutan.

'ada yang aneh, kenapa sepi sekali, apa mereka tadi tak mendengar suara jeritan?' pikir kyuhyun lagi, mulai curiga karena dia mencium sesuatu yang aneh.

'apa hyukkie di _gathering room_?' kyuhyun segera membuka pintu _gathering room_ yang terletak antara apartemen hankyung dan sungmin.

Kyuhyun memutar knop pintu, dan..

_Saengil cukha hamnida, saengil cukha hamnida,_

_Saranghaneun Cho Kyuhyun, saengil cukha hamnida._

Ruangan begitu gelap, tapi Kyuhyun dapat melihat wajah istrinya sedang memegang kue tart dengan lilin yang menyala, dari cahaya lilin itulah kyuhyun dapat melihatnya. Kyuhyun kemudian meniup lilinnya yang sebelumnya berdoa dulu. Tak lama ruangan sudah terang menderang lagi. Kini kyuhyun dapat melihat banyak orang yang berkumpul di ruangan itu. ada siwon, leeteuk, yesung, ryewook, hankyung, sungmin, donghae dan sang istri tercinta yang berurutan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya.

Saatnya giliran eunhyuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk suaminya.

"chagi, saengil cukhae" eunhyuk mencium kening kyuhyun. Dan kyuhyun pun membalas dengan mencium kening eunhyuk. "gomawo chagiya. Kapan kamu menyiapkan ini semua?" tanya kyuhyun.

"aku di bantu donghae" eunhyuk menunjuk donghae yang sedang mencicipi makanan. Donghae yang merasa sedang dibicarakan mendekati eunhyuk dan kyuhyun.

"kalian ngomongin aku ya? Hei, kyu, aku yang membuat ini semua, istrimu hanya duduk-duduk saja. Kalau saja dia tak ha-" eunhyuk segera membungkam mulut donghae dengan tangannya.

"ha? Ha apa hae?" kyuhyun heran dengan kelakuan eunhyuk yang langsung menutup mulut donghae. "ha- ha- haus. Ya haus kan hae?" eunhyuk melotot ke donghae.

"ah, iya, haus. Tadi dia haus." Donghae melepaskan tangan eunhyuk dari mulutnya. Kyuhyun masih tak percaya dengan ucapan donghae.

"kalau haus, kenapa tak minum saja?" kyuhyun melirik eunhyuk dengan tatapan curiga. Eunhyuk gelagapan dibuatnya, dia tak bisa berpikir lagi.

"hyukkie, apa yang kamu sembunyikan? Ha? Ha? Ha? Hamil. Apa kamu ha-hamil?" ucapan kyuhyun makin membuat eunhyuk salah tingkah. Dugaan kyuhyun langsung tepat sasaran. Eunhyuk memukul donghae karena kejutannya sudah terbongkar.

"YA, lee donghae, ini semua gara-gara kamu. Kejutanku jadi tak berhasil kan?" eunhyuk memukul-mukul lengan donghae.

"isshh, baiklah, ini kado untukmu" eunhyuk menyerahkan hadiah berukuran persegi panjang kecil. Kyuhyun membukanya, dia mengambil sebuah batang berwarna putih dan ada ada dua garis merah.

Kyuhyun tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dia menghampiri yesung yang sedang mengobrol dengan yang lainnya di sofa.

"yesung hyung, ini artinya apa?" kyuhyun menyerahkan _test pack_ yang dipegangnya.

"ini punya siapa? Hyukkie? Wah, selamat ya, kamu akan jadi seorang appa" yesung memeluk kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri mematung, dia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

"a-appa? Aku akan punya anak?" kyuhyun masih dengan posisinya yang mematung. Eunhyuk yang melihatnya tertawa geli.

"wah, chukae kyu" kini siwon yang memeluk kyuhyun.

"kyu, sebentar lagi kamu akan jadi appa ya, cukhae" leeteuk menepuk pundak kyuhyun, tapi kyuhyun masih belum sadar dari bengongnya.

Ryewook, hankyung dan donghae pun mengucapkan selamat pada kyuhyun. Sungmin berlari memeluk eunhyuk. "hyukkie, nanti akan ada anak kecil yang memanggilmu eomma, cukhae"

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati eunhyuk, belum sepenuhnya sadar.

"chagi, k-kamu hamil?" tanya kyuhyun lagi. Eunhyuk mengangguk malu.

"yattaaaaaaa,, aku akan jadi appaaaaaaaa" kyuhyun menggendong tubuh eunhyuk dan berputar-putar.

"chagiiiiiiiii, aku pusiiiiiiing" teriak eunhyuk.

"ah, mianhae" kyuhyun menurunkan eunhyuk, kemudian berlari-lari di ruangan itu seperti anak kecil. Semua penghuni lantai 7 dapat merasakan kebahagiaan yang sedang dirasakan kyuhyun.

.

Saat pagi harinya, semua penghuni lantai 7 masih terlelap di kamar tidurnya masing-masing. Hari ini memang hari minggu, mereka memanfaatkannya untuk mengistirahatkan badan mereka.

Tapi, di kamar 77, seorang cho kyuhyun sedang sibuk di dapur membuatkan sarapan untuk istrinya, sejak pesta tadi malam dia belum tidur lagi, dia terlalu bahagia mendengar kabar yang dia dapat dari istrinya.

"chagi, sedang apa?" sapa eunhyuk, dia terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar suara ribut dari dapur. "berisik sekali" eunhyuk duduk di kursi.

"mianhae chagiya, apa kamu terbangun karenaku, tapi mumpung kamu sudah bangun, cobalah masakanku" kyuhyun menyodorkan sup buatannya.

"sup apa ini?" tanya eunhyuk, dia sedikit ragu untuk memakannya.

"mmh, entahlah, aku tadi _browsing_ di internet masakan yang bagus untuk ibu hamil. Ayo coba,, coba,," kyuhyun tak sabar. Eunhyuk akhirnya mencoba mencicipinya.

Hoeeekk..

"cho kyuhyun apa kamu mencoba membunuhku dan calon bayi kita?" teriak eunhyuk, dia berlari ke wastafel, memuntahkan makanannya.

"chagiiii, kwaenchanayo?" kyuhyun ikut berlari.

"kamu coba sendiri?" eunhyuk kembali duduk ke kursinya. Kyuhyun mencoba masakannya dan berlari ke wastafel.

"chagi, maafkan appamu ne" eunhyuk mengusap perutnya, tak perduli dengan kyuhyun.

"apa yang salah dengan masakanku, aku membuatnya seperti yang tertulis pada resep." Kyuhyun membuang semua masakannya.

"memangnya kamu tahu mana garam dan mana gula?" tanya eunhyuk santai.

"ini gula kan?" kyuhyun menyodorkan toples kecil bertuliskan _salt_.

"chagiii, sekali lagi maafkan appamu ne" eunhyuk mengusap perutnya lagi. "apa tak bisa kamu tak bisa baca? Sudah jelas tulisannya salt"

"memang ada tulisannya?" kyuhyun memerhatikan toples kecil yang di pegangnya "oh iya, ada, ku kira ini gula, tadi aku memasukannya agak banyak, kamu kan suka yang manis" kyuhyun dengan wajah tak berdosanya.

"Cho kyuhyun, lebih baik kamu jangan pernah memasak untukku lagi, aku tak ingin mati karena memakan masakan buatanmu" ucap eunhyuk kesal, dia tak berhenti mengusap-usap perutnya.

.

* * *

Bersambung..

.

* * *

Gak rame..? gak apa-apa :p


	2. my hubby isn

**My Hubby is Not Romantic!**

.

**Genre:** Drama, romance

**Rate:** T

**Cast:** Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, donghae, sungmin, siwon, leeteuk, hankyung, yesung, ryewook.

.

_**Episode 2 …**_

* * *

Kyuhyun baru pulang dari kantornya "chagiii, aku pulang".

"ne, aku di kamar" teriak eunhyuk dari kamar tidur. Kyuhyun pun segera ke kamarnya, dia melihat istrinya baru selesai mandi. Eunhyuk sudah memakai piyamanya.

"chagi, badanku pegal-pegal aku ingin dipijit, aku juga ingin makan strawberry, minum green tea juga, dan aku ingin kamu bernyanyi untukku" kyuhyun melemparkan kopernya ke kasur dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur.

"a-apa?" eunhyuk mendadak kesal dengan apa yang didengarnya. Dia mengambil bantal dan memukulkannya ke badan kyuhyun. "aku yang sedang hamil, kenapa kamu yang ngidam hah?"

"appo chagi, itu bayi kita yang ingin" kyuhyun mengambil bantal yang di pegang eunhyuk.

"harusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu, aku yang sedang mengandungnya" kini eunhyuk memukulnya dengan tangannya.

"aish, kenapa kamu jadi ringan tangan?" kyuhyun memegang kedua tangan eunhyuk.

"kenapa? tak suka? Tidur di luar kalau tak suka" ucap eunhyuk ketus.

"dan mulutmu sekarang lebih tajam ya" kyuhyun mencium bibir eunhyuk kilat.

"kamu juga makin pervert" eunhyuk mendorong badan kyuhyun hingga jatuh ke tempat tidur, "mau makan apa? Biar ku hangatkan dulu makanannya, kamu mandi saja dulu" eunhyuk keluar dari kamar.

Tapi tak lama, eunhyuk kembali lagi ke kamar. "kok balik lagi?" tanya kyuhyun.

"aku lupa, tadi sungmin mengajak kita makan malam. Dia memasak banyak." Eunhyuk nyengir. "dasar kamu ini, pelupa kamu tak pernah hilang ya" kyuhyun mencium kening eunhyuk.

"baiklah aku mandi dulu" kyuhyun mengambil handuknya dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

"aku ke sungmin duluan yah, mungkin sungmin membutuhkan bantuanku" eunhyuk mengetuk pintu kamar mandi. Kyuhyun membukakan pintu kamar mandi.

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa" teriak eunhyuk, dia menutup mukanya dengan telapak tangannya.

"ada apa? Apa ada tikus?" kyuhyun heran, dia spontan memeluk eunhyuk, kepalanya celingak-celinguk mencari sesuatu yang kiranya membuat eunhyuk berteriak.

"kenapa chagi? Tak ada apa-apa" kyuhyun mencoba melepaskan tangan eunhyuk dari muka eunhyuk, namun eunhyuk tetap tak mau membukanya.

"kenapa kamu gak pakai baju?" eunhyuk masih menutupi wajahnya, kyuhyun melihat badannya, dia memang sedang _topless_.

"trus apa yang salah? Aku kan mau mandi. kamu ini kenapa sih chagiya, bukankah kamu pernah melihat yang lebih dari ini. Lagian kita kan sudah menikah" kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"aku lupa" eunhyuk nyengir lagi, mukanya memerah. "aku lebih baik ke sungmin saja" eunhyuk lari keluar kamar.

"apa aku tak salah pilih istri ya,, tapi hyukkie, semakin hari aku semakin sayang denganmu" kyuhyun dengan ekspresi gemasnya membayangkan wajah eunhyuk. "hyukkie, saranghaeyo" teriak kyuhyun.

"nado saranghaeyo kyu" balas teriak eunhyuk, eunhyuk masih bisa mendengar teriakan kyuhyun ketika membuka pintu apartemennya.

.

"ming, apa ada yang bisa ku bantu" ucap eunhyuk ketika masuk ke apartemen sungmin.

"semua sudah beres, mana kyu?" jawab sungmin. Mereka kini sudah duduk di ruang nonton televisi.

"dia masih mandi. Yang lain belum datang ya?" eunhyuk celingak celinguk.

"aku memang hanya mengundang kalian berdua, ini sebagai ucapan selamatku atas kehamilanmu hyukkie" jawab sungmin lagi.

"ah, gomawo ming" eunhyuk memeluk sungmin.

"kamu ngidam apa?" tanya sungmin.

"aku enggak ngidam, tapi malah kyuhyun yang ngidam. Aku juga aneh kenapa bisa begitu" eunhyuk dan sungmin larut dalam obrolan mereka, mulai dari kehamilan eunhyuk, tempat sungmin bekerja, bahkan tentang siwon.

"eh, kamu tak mengajak siwon?" tanya eunhyuk.

"aku sudah mengajaknya" sungmin tersipu malu mendengar nama siwon disebut.

"oh, iya, ceritakan padaku bagaimana siwon mengajakmu untuk pacaran." Eunhyuk excited.

.

Flashback..

_Di kantor tempat sungmin dan siwon bekerja sudah sepi, semua pegawai sudah pulang. Hanya tinggal sungmin dan siwon saja._

"_ming, sebelum kamu pulang, tolong photo copy ini yah, rangkap satu" siwon menaruh sebuah map berwarna pink di meja sungmin. Sungmin pun mengambil map itu dan menuju mesin photo copy yang tak jauh dari meja kerjanya._

_Ketika dia membuka mapnya, sungmin kaget dengan kertas yang ada di dalam map itu. didalam map itu terdapat kertas pink dengan tulisan._

_Sungmin, will you be my girlfriend?_

_Sungmin membalikkan badannya, dihadapannya sudah ada siwon memegang sekuntum mawar berwarna putih, tersenyum padanya._

"_jadi?" siwon mengharapkan jawaban sungmin._

"_jadi apa?" wajah sungmin tersipu malu._

"_ya, jawab, apa kamu mau jadi yeojacinguku?" siwon tak sabar mendengar jawaban dari sungmin._

_Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Mukanya memerah. Dia tak berani menatap wajah siwon._

"_m-mau?" tanya siwon lagi, sekedar untuk meyakinkannya. Sungmin mengangguk lagi, namun lebih mantap._

"_gomawoooo, saranghaeyo ming" siwon memeluk sungmin. Dia sedikit mengangkat sungmin. Dan berputar-putar. Siwon tak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiannya. Siwon tertawa bahagia. Sungmin hanya tersipu malu mendengar siwon mengucapkan saranghaeyo berkali-kali._

"_nado saranghaeyo, wonnie"_

_Flashback end._

_._

"benarkah seperti itu? so sweeeeeeet sekali ming. Kyuhyun tak seperti itu waktu mengajakku berkencan. Dia mengajakku berkencan ketika kami sedang makan siang di kantin kampus. Dan dia mengajakku menikah ketika makan malam dengan keluarganya di rumahnya." Eunhyuk langsung cemberut.

Ting tong..

"sepertinya itu kyu dan siwon" sungmin bangun dari sofanya dan membukakan pintu. Benar saja dugaan sungmin.

"ayo, semuanya sudah datang, kita langsung makan saja. Tapi sepertinya masakannya sudah dingin, apa perlu ku masakan lagi?" ajak sungmin.

Mereka berempat sudah duduk di meja makan.

"tak usah, aku sudah sangat lapar" ucap kyuhyun, dia tak memerhatikan eunhyuk sedang memandangnya dingin. Kyuhyun langsung mengambil nasi. "chagi, kamu tak ma-kan" ucapan kyuhyun melambat ketika melihat eunhyuk mendelik kearahnya.

"wae? Sekarang salahku apa lagi" kyuhyun agak kesal. "Lebih baik kamu cepat makan" kyuhyun mengambil mangkok eunhyuk yang sudah terisi nasi dan mengambil beberapa lauk pauk. "kamu juga harus makan banyak, sekarang kamu makan untuk berdua" kyuhyun menaruh mangkok yang penuh dengan lauk pauk. Tapi eunhyuk masih cemberut.

"kamu juga harus makan banyak ming" ucap siwon lembut, dia menaruh daging di atas nasi sungmin.

"ah, ne, kamu juga harus makan banyak" sungmin menaruh sayuran di atas nasi siwon.

Eunhyuk menyeringai. "kamu juga harus makan sayur ya, kyu, bayi kita ingin melihat kamu makan sayur, kamu harus menjadi appa yang baik, ayo buka mulutmu, aaaaa" eunhyuk menukar nasinya dengan punya kyuhyun dan eunhyuk hendak menyuapi kyuhyun.

"tapi kamu kan tahu aku tak suka sayur" protes kyuhyun.

"ayo buka mulutnya, bayi kita loh yang mau, ayo, aaaa" eunhyuk tersenyum penuh arti.

"kyuhyun, buka mulutmu, kamu tak sayang dengan anakmu? Katamu tadi kamu lapar" eunhyuk membentak kyuhyun, karena kyuhyun tak mau membuka mulutnya. Akhirnya kyuhyun mau membuka mulutnya.

"bagus, habiskan itu, jangan dimuntahkan" perintah eunhyuk, dia melihat kyuhyun hendak memuntahkan makanannya. Mata kyuhyun berair, dia merasa jijik dengan apa yang dimakannya.

"chagiyaaaa, kalau aku punya salah katakan padaku. Kalau kamu ingin apapun, katakan padaku juga, tapi asal jangan menyuruhku makan sayuran." Kyuhyun memohon kepada eunhyuk. tapi eunhyuk tak menghiraukannya, dia sedang makan makanannya.

Sungmin dan siwon menatap mereka berdua.

"kalian makanlah, jangan pedulikan kyuhyun" ucap eunhyuk ke siwon dan sungmin.

Selesai makan, eunhyuk membantu sungmin membereskan meja makan. Siwon dan kyuhyun menonton TV.

"Aku pulang dulu ya ming, terima kasih atas makan malamnya. Dan selamat juga atas hubungan kalian. Aku sangat iri denganmu, siwon sangat romantis" eunhyuk melirik ke kyuhyun. Ada penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

"wae?" nada suara kyuhyun jauh dari lembut. kyuhyun heran melihat wajah eunhyuk, tak sadar dia sedang di sindir.

"aku pulang dulu ming" eunhyuk meninggalkan kyuhyun.

"aish, dia ini kenapa sih, aku pulang ya ming, siwon" kyuhyun mengejar eunhyuk. kyuhyun melihat eunhyuk masuk ke apartemennya.

Brakkk.. suara pintu rumah di banting..

Brakk.. suara pintu kamar di banting..

"hyukkie, kamu kenapa sih? Marah-marah terus. Katakan apa salahku?" kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamarnya, eunhyuk mengunci pintunya.

"ayolah, chagiyaaaa,, chagiyaaaa,, my honey, my sweety, my lovely, ayo dong buka pintunya" kyuhyun mencoba merayu eunhyuk dengan kata-kata manisnya.

Dukkk.. sepertinya eunhyuk melempar barang ke pintu.

"Tidur saja diluar" teriak eunhyuk.

"kamu tak kasihan denganku? Nanti kalau aku kedinginan bagaimana?" kyuhyun mengetuk pintu kamar lagi.

"nanti kalau aku masuk angin bagaimana? Kamu tega denganku?" kyuhyun mendengar suara langkah mendekati pintu.

'yess' suara batin kyuhyun.

Cklek, suara kunci dibuka. Eunhyuk tersenyum manis, kyuhyun juga membalasnya.

"tidur sana diluar" ucap eunhyuk ketus, dia melemparkan selimut ke kyuhyun, dan ..

Brakkk.. pintu kamar di banting lagi.. cklek,, cklek.. suara pintu dikunci.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang.

'ya Tuhan, baru minggu kemarin aku begitu bahagia mendengar kalau istriku hamil, tapi haruskah seperti ini?" kyuhyun melemparkan badannya ke sofa. Dia memeluk suaminya.

"aku ingin tidur denganmu hyukkie" desis kyuhyun sebelum dia tertidur.

.

"kyu, ayo bangun, aku lapar" eunhyuk membangunkan kyuhyun.

"hmm" kyuhyun duduk di sofa. "ayo" kyuhyun merangkul eunhyuk.

"mau kemana kita?" eunhyuk heran karena kyuhyun malah mengajaknya ke kamar bukan ke dapur.

"ke kamar, kamu ingin tidur denganku kan?" ucap kyuhyun polos.

Pletaakkk.. eunhyuk menjitak kepala kyuhyun. Membuat kyuhyun bangun sepenuhnya.

"awww" kyuhyun mengusap kepalanya.

"aku lapar kyu" bentak eunhyuk.

"ini kan sudah tengah malam, lagian tadi kan kamu sudah makan banyak di rumah sungmin, kamu masih belum kenyang?" ucap kyuhyun.

"entahlah kyu, aku sudah lapar lagi" eunhyuk mengusap perutnya.

"mungkin bayi kita lapar ya, makanya kamu juga jangan marah-marah terus, pasti bayi kita cape juga" kyuhyun ikut-ikutan mengusap perut eunhyuk.

"kamu duduklah, akan kupanaskan dulu makanannya" kyuhyun menarik kursi, eunhyuk pun duduk.

"kyu, kamu ingin anak kita perempuan atau laki-laki?" ucap eunhyuk, dia memerhatikan kyuhyun yang sedang memasukan makanan ke microwave. Dia sepertinya lupa sedang marah dengan kyuhyun.

"aku ingin laki-laki" jawab kyuhyun.

"wae?" ucap eunhyuk sambil menguap.

"biar dia nanti bisa menjaga adik-adiknya dan ibunya juga" kyuhyun kini duduk di samping eunhyuk dan menyeret kursinya, agar eunhyuk bisa menyenderkan kepalanya di pundaknya.

"memang kamu ingin punya anak berapa?" tanya eunhyuk lagi.

"kamu ingin berapa?" kyuhyun tanya balik.

"hmm, aku ingin dua saja. Kalau anak kita yang pertama laki-laki, berarti anak kedua kita harus perempuan ya. Tapi kalau laki-laki lagi juga tak apa-apa" jawab eunhyuk, dia menguap lagi.

"kenapa kamu tak suka jika punya anak perempuan?" kyuhyun heran

"ani" eunhyuk menggeleng. "biar nanti aku yang paling cantik di rumah"

"kalau begitu sainganku banyak dong" mereka berdua tertawa.

"makanannya sudah matang sepertinya. Tunggu sebentar" kyuhyun membuka microwave dan mengeluarkan makanan yang ada di dalamnya.

"kyu, tapi aku sudah tak lapar lagi, aku ngantuk, ayo kita tidur" eunhyuk berdiri dan pergi ke kamarnya.

"hheeee?" kyuhyun bingung. Tapi langsung berlari mengikuti eunhyuk, takut eunhyuk berubah pikiran untuk meyuruhnya tidur di sofa lagi.

.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa.." eunhyuk berteriak.

Bruukkkk.. kyuhyun terjatuh dari tempat tidur, eunhyuk menendangnya.

"YA, chagi, kamu ini kenapa, pagi-pagi sudah teriak" kyuhyun mengusap-usap pantatnya yang sakit. "dan menendangku. Aku ini suamimu"

"kenapa kamu ada di sini, semalam kan ku suruh kamu untuk tidur di luar" teriak eunhyuk, dia melempar bantal ke muka kyuhyun.

"chagiya, kamu sendiri yang memintaku tidur dan mengusap-usap punggungmu, kamu tidak ingat?" kyuhyun duduk di samping eunhyuk, eunhyuk sedang mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Eunhyuk nyengir saat mengingatnya.

"tapi aku masih marah denganmu" eunhyuk mendadak cemberut lagi.

"chagi, sebenarnya kamu marah kenapa sih?" tanya kyuhyun, tapi eunhyuk tak mendengarnya, dia mendadak mual dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

Hoeekk.. hoeekkk.. eunhyuk ingin muntah, tapi tak ada yang bisa dikeluarkan.

Kyuhyun memijit tengkuk eunhyuk, dan mengusap punggung eunhyuk.

"ku panggil yesung ya?" ajak kyuhyun. Namun eunhyuk menolaknya.

"ini biasa kalau orang hamil" kata eunhyuk. "darimana kamu tahu, memang kamu pernah hamil?" kyuhyun mengajaknya bercanda.

"aku baik-baik sa-" eunhyuk ambruk, untung kyuhyun segera menahan tubuh eunhyuk sehingga tak jatuh ke lantai.

"hyukkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie " teriak kyuhyun ketika melihat istrinya pingsan. Kyuhyun membaringkan eunhyuk di tempat tidur dan berlari keluar sambil berteriak-teriak memanggil nama yesung.

Spontan seluruh penghuni lantai 7 keluar semua, mereka kompak mengeluarkan kata yang sama. "ada apa kyu?"

"eunhyuk pingsan. Mana yesung?" ucap kyuhyun ketika melihat ryewook keluar membuka pintu.

Donghae dan sungmin yang mendengar eunhyuk pingsan langsung masuk ke apartemen eunhyuk.

.

"tenang saja, ini wajar dialami ibu hamil. Sekarang makanannya harus lebih diperhatikan" yesung selesai memeriksa eunhyuk. "dan kalian semua sebaiknya keluar saja, biarkan hyukkie istirahat"

Kamar eunhyuk dan kyuhyun memang lagi penuh oleh semua penghuni lantai 7.

"aku akan buatkan bubur untuk hyukkie" ryewook mengajukan diri "wookie, biar aku bantu" sungmin mengekor ryewook.

"biar aku yang menebus obat hyukkie." donghae meminta resep kepada yesung.

"lalu aku ngapain dong? Aku juga sedang tak ada jadwal siaran hari ini" leeteuk bingung harus ngapain, karena semua orang mengusulkan diri membantu.

"hyung, ikut saja denganku" donghae menggandeng tangan leeteuk.

"gomawo ya" ucap kyuhyun sebelum mereka pergi. Kini di kamarnya hanya tinggal siwon dan hankyung. "kalian bantu aku beres-beres rumah saja" ucap kyuhyun enteng.

Siwon dan hankyung mendelik. "aku hanya bercanda" kyuhyun tertawa.

"ya sudah, maaf, aku tak bisa bantu, aku harus pergi ke kantor" ucap hankyung.

"aku juga, semoga hyukkie cepat sadar ya kyu" siwon menepuk pundak kyuhyun.

.

Eunhyuk membuka matanya, dia melihat kyuhyun sedang tersenyum padanya.

"kamu gak kerja?" eunhyuk mengubah posisi tidurnya jadi duduk, kyuhyun membantunya. "iya, aku sudah ijin, soalnya tak ada yang merawatmu. Tak mungkin aku membiarkan donghae dan leeteuk yang menjagamu"

"tapi kan donghae teman dekatku" ucap eunhyuk.

"aku bilang tidak, ya tidak. Lebih baik kamu makan dulu, ini ryewook dan sungmin yang membuatnya" kyuhyun mengambil mangkok di nakas. "sudah dingin sih, tapi tak apalah, ayo makan" kyuhyun menyuapi eunhyuk.

"dan nanti minumlah obatnya. Tadi donghae dan leeteuk hyung yang membelikannya" kyuhyun masih menyuapi eunhyuk.

"tuh kan, kalau kamu kerja juga, ada mereka yang akan menjagaku" ucap eunhyuk lagi, sebenarnya eunhyuk tak ingin melihat suaminya mencemaskannya.

"gajiku tak akan habis hanya tak masuk satu hari" kyuhyun sedikit kesal dengan eunhyuk, eunhyuk seperti tak ingin bersamanya. Kyuhyun mengingat kalau eunhyuk kadang lebih sayang dengan uang di banding dengan dirinya.

"bukan begitu" eunhyuk menolak suapan kyuhyun "aku hanya tak ingin melihatmu mengkhawatirkanku"

"kamu istriku, dan kamu sedang hamil anak pertama kita, bagaimana aku tak khawatir" kyuhyun menaruh mangkoknya di nakas.

"ya sudah. Maafkan aku kalau begitu, sudah membuatmu khawatir" ucap eunhyuk

"kalau kamu tak ingin aku khawatir, makan yang banyak" kyuhyun kembali menyuapi eunhyuk.

"kamu sudah makan?" tanya eunhyuk.

"sudah, tadi ming membuatkanku sarapan" jawab kyuhyun.

.

"eiiits, mau kemana kamu?" teriak kyuhyun saat melihat eunhyuk keluar dari kamar, "diam di situ dan tunggu sebentar" kyuhyun yang sedang mencuci piring menghentikannya, dia melepaskan sarung tangan karetnya dan mencuci tangannya. Dia juga melepaskan celemek yang dipakainya dengan cepat, dia berlari ke eunhyuk dan menggendongnya.

"mau kemana?" tanya kyuhyun. Eunhyuk menunjuk ke arah TV.

"oh, jadi kamu mau nonton TV, kenapa tadi kamu tak memanggilku?" kyuhyun menurunkan eunhyuk dan mendudukannya di sofa. Sebenarnya jarak dari pintu kamar ke sofa hanya beberapa langkah saja.

"baiklah, sekarang kamu mau apa? Apa kamu mau strawberry? Biar ku ambilkan ya?" tanya kyuhyun lagi, eunhyuk menggangguk, dan kyuhyun langsung ke dapur.

'_kyuhyun memang tak romantis, tapi dia begitu perhatian, aku yakin dia sayang padaku'_ batin eunhyuk, senyumnya melebar, memerhatikan kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk di dapur.

'_keluarga kecilku ini memang kadang tak harmonis. Setiap harinya dipenuhi teriakan dan bentakan. Tapi mungkin ini cara kami menunjukan rasa sayang kami. Sayang tak hanya ditunjukkan dengan hal yang romantis' _pikir eunhyuk lagi.

"waeyo hyukkie? Apa kamu ingin sesuatu lagi" tanya kyuhyun yang sadar sedang diperhatikan.

"aniya. Kyu, saranghaeyo" eunhyuk membentuk tangannya seperti bentuk hati.

"nado saranghaeyo" kyuhyun tak mau kalah, jarinya melukiskan bentuk hati yang sangat besar di udara.

.

_Bersambung.._

* * *

jadi kyuhyun romantis gak sih? hhe

Mian kalo ceritanya pasaran,, mian juga skrg lg gak bisa balas review kalian satu persatu..

Tp makasih yang udah nyempatin baca n review ^^

_._

_Next episode.. kyuhyun bersaing dengan Monkey D. Luffy.._

_Guest: Changmin.._


	3. kyuhyun vs luffy

**Cerita dari Kyuhyuk: Kyuhyun VS Luffy**

.

**Genre**: Drama, Romance

**Rate**: T

**Cast**: Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Sungmin, Siwon, hankyung, Yesung, Ryewook, Leeteuk

**Guest cast**: Changmin

.

* * *

**Episode 3**

.

* * *

Kyuhyun dan eunhyuk sedang di meja makan, mereka baru beres makan malam.

Kini mereka berdua sibuk dengan _notebook_ masing-masing. Kyuhyun sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan kantornya dan Eunhyuk sedang sibuk menonton dari _notebook_nya.

"kyu, aku ingin World Collectable Figure Ace limited edition,,atau album One Piece Ace and Luffy version CD+DVD limited edition jacket A ya, kyu" ucap eunhyuk tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari _notebook_nya.

"ne" ucap kyuhyun juga tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari _notebook_nya.

Tiba-tiba eunhyuk teriak "YATTA, Luffy berhasil bebasin Ace" eunhyuk meninju udara.

"kamu ini kenapa hyukkie" kyuhyun kaget dengan teriakan eunhyuk. tapi Kyuhyun tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan eunhyuk dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sebenarnya sudah tak aneh bagi kyuhyun melihat eunhyuk yang selalu penuh ekspresi ketika menonton One Piece.

"aish, kuzan ini bodoh, es tentu aja bakal kalah ma api, yeee maju Hiken no Ace, hajaaarrrrrrrrr" eunhyuk semakin histeris.

"YA, akainu sialan" eunhyuk teriak lagi, lebih keras dari yang awal.

"hyukkie, kamu nonton di kamar saja, aku sedang bekerja" bentak kyuhyun, karena teriakan-teriakan eunhyuk membuatnya tak bisa konsentrasi. Tak ada jawaban dari eunhyuk.

Hening..

Kyuhyun pun kembali ke _notebook_nya. 'tumben hyukkie tak balas teriak, biasanya kalau acara menonton one piecenya di ganggu, dia akan mengamuk' pikir kyuhyun.

_Hiks,, hiks,, _

di tengah keheningan, kyuhyun tiba-tiba mendengar ada isakan tangis.

'siapa yang menangis? Hyukkie? Apa aku terlalu keras tadi?' kyuhyun langsung melihat wajah eunhyuk. benar saja Eunhyuk sedang menangis,,

"hyukkie, mianhae, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu menangis, mianhae hyukkie" kyuhyun segera menghampiri eunhyuk dan merangkulnya.

"kenapa Ace matiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?" eunhyuk langsung memeluk kyuhyun. "k-kenapa ace mati kyu? Kenapa Oda membuat Ace mati? huwaaaaaaaa" eunhyuk semakin mengeraskan suara tangisannya.

"sabar,, sabar,, nanti hidup lagi kok" kyuhyun mengusap-usap punggung eunhyuk.

"t-tau d-darimana?" tanya eunhyuk, masih sambil menangis, kyuhyun pun bingung menjelaskannya.

"eummm,, d-dari Oda, nanti biar aku telepon Oda untuk membuat Ace hidup lagi" kyuhyun nyengir. "dia kan pengarangnya" lanjut kyuhyun.

Pletak.. eunhyuk ngejitak kepala kyuhyun.

"memangnya aku anak kecil yang bisa kau tipu. Aceeeeeeeeee" eunhyuk menangis lagi.

"ssttt,, sabar, sabar,, kan masih ada Luffy" kyuhyun bingung harus menghibur eunhyuk bagaimana lagi.

"kasian Luffy, dia susah payah ke penjara Impel Down trus ke Marine Ford Cuma buat ngebebasin Ace, tapi Ace malah mati. Dasar akainu sialaaaann. Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuffy" eunhyuk menangis lagi.

"aishhh,, nanti changmin kan akan ke sini, nanti biar aku suruh changmin untuk beli figure action Ace dan Luffy dari jepang.. uljima ne" kyuhyun mengambil tissue yang ada di meja makan, dan menghapus air mata eunhyuk.

"benar ya, hiks,, kamu belikan ya,, hiks,, tapi aku ingin shirohige juga, roronoa zoro, mihawk dan san-" belum selesai bicara, kyuhyun memotongan eunhyuk

"YA, hyukkie, kenapa banyak sekali" bentak kyuhyun. Wajah eunhyuk datar, dia berdiri dari posisi duduknya, pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun dan menuju ke kamarnya. Kyuhyun tahu apa yang akan terjadi, dia berlari ke arah eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk akan membanting pintu kamarnyanya lagi, namun dengan sigap kyuhyun menahan pintunya dengan kakinya. Eunhyuk berusaha keras menutup pintunya, tapi tenaganya kalah dengan tenaga kyuhyun. Eunhyuk pun menyerah. Kyuhyun pun masuk ke kamar.

"chagiya, kenapa sejak kamu hamil, kamu jadi sensitive sih" kyuhyun memeluk eunhyuk dari belakang, tapi eunhyuk berontak.

"lepaskan" wajah eunhyuk masih datar, suaranya juga.

"chagiya" suara kyuhyun agak mengeras. Dia membalikkan badan eunhyuk, sehingga mereka saling berhadapan.

"saranghae" ucap kyuhyun sebelum bibirnya menyentuh bibir eunhyuk.

"kenapa akhir-akhir ini kamu sering marah-marah?" tanya kyuhyun. Mereka berdua kini sedang berbaring di tempat tidur, saling berhadapan.

"entahlah kyu, aku juga heran, aku jadi tak bisa mengontrol emosiku, setiap aku melihat wajahmu, aku merasa jijik, ingin rasanya aku mecubit pipimu" eunhyuk mencubit pipi kyuhyun dengan gemas, "dan aku ingin menjambak rambutmu" namun sebelum tangan eunhyuk menyentuh rambut kyuhyun, kyuhyun menjauhkan kepalanya.

"gak kena" kyuhyun merong.

"aishhh, mau kemana kau kyuhyun, aku ingin menjambakmu" teriak eunhyuk gemas.

Eunhyuk bangun dan langsung duduk di perut kyuhyun, mengunci kyuhyun agar tak bisa menghindar lagi dan dengan senyum evilnya, eunhyuk menjambak rambut kyuhyun. "kena kau cho kyuhyun"

Bukan kyuhyun namanya kalau hanya diam saja diperlakukan begitu saja oleh eunhyuk, dengan mudah kyuhyun memeluk eunhyuk dan membalikkan badan eunhyuk hingga eunhyuk tertidur dan kyuhyun menahan badan eunhyuk dengan tangannya.

"time to revenge, evil kyuhyun is back" kyuhyun menyeringai.

"kamu mau menciumku? Coba saja kalau bisa" eunhyuk mengelitik pinggang kyuhyun, namun kyuhyun tak bereaksi.

"sedang apa kamu hyukkie? Ingin menggelitiku? Tak mempan. Biar ku beri contoh" kyuhyun menggelitik pinggang eunhyuk.

"aaa, ampun kyu, ampun,, hhaha,, hajimaaa" eunhyuk tak tahan lagi dengan serangan kyuhyun. Badannya tak mau diam, teriak ampun eunhyuk tak mengurangi serangan kyuhyun.

"kyuhyun, hajima,, hhahha,, aku tak kuat lagi,, hhahha" kyuhyun berhenti menggelitik eunhyuk.

"bagaimana?" tanya kyuhyun. "aku menyerah" eunhyuk sedang mengatur nafasnya.

"kyu, lebih baik kamu menelepon changmin sekarang, besok sore kan changmin pulang dari jepang, biar dia ada waktu untuk membelinya" eunhyuk mengambil handphone kyuhyun dan memberikannya pada kyuhyun.

"iyya, iyya" kyuhyun segera menelepon changmin.

.

Pagi yang cerah,,

Eunhyuk membuka matanya, dan yang pertama dia lihat adalah wajah tampan suaminya, begitu dekat, hanya beberapa sentimeter saja dari wajah eunhyuk. Senyum menghiasi wajah eunhyuk, dia bahagia dan bersyukur karena anugerah yang Tuhan berikan setiap paginya.

'I love you kyu' gumam eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kyuhyun, dia ingin mengecup bibir kyuhyun. Tapi eunhyuk merasa ada yang aneh.

'kenapa aku tak merasakan apapun, apa jarak wajah kyuhyun memang jauh' pikir eunhyuk, dia membuka matanya dan melihat kyuhyun sudah terbangun, kyuhyun sedang senyum penuh arti.

"nah, ya, sekarang kamu yang pervert" kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Mood eunhyuk berubah drastis, tangannya kini sudah di rambut kyuhyun, siap untuk menjambak. Tapi kyuhyun tak berontak, kyuhyun malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah eunhyuk, dan mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir eunhyuk.

"aku jadi semangat menjalani hari ini, gomawo hyukkie untuk _morning kiss_nya" kyuhyun turun dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Sedangkan eunhyuk masih berbaring, dia sedang senyum-senyum sendiri, membayangkan lagi _morning kiss_nya.

.

Kyuhyun sudah selesai mandi, dia sudah merasa segar kini. Kyuhyun melihat eunhyuk masih berbaring di tempat tidur, sedang tidur. Kyuhyun memakai baju yang sudah di siapkan eunhyuk.

Selesai memakai baju dan siap untuk pergi ke kantor, kyuhyun ikut berbaring di samping eunhyuk. Kyuhyun memeluk eunhyuk dan membuat eunhyuk terbangun.

"ngg,, ah kyu" eunhyuk menggeliat. Kyuhyun memerhatikan wajah eunhyuk.

"manisnya. Kamu memang sangat cantik hyukkie saat bangun tidur" kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"kalau begitu aku akan sering tidur saja" suara eunhyuk manja. "aish, gak gitu juga" kyuhyun tertawa.

"kyu, mian, aku tak bisa buatkanmu sarapan, aku merasa badanku lemas sekali" eunhyuk kini memeluk kyuhyun.

"kwaenchana, nanti aku sarapan di luar saja. Sekarang aku hanya ingin memelukmu" ucap kyuhyun.

"tapi kamu harus kerja kyu" eunhyuk melepaskan pelukan kyuhyun. "nanti anak kita makan apa kalau kamu tak kerja"

"tapi aku ingin bersamamu sekarang" kyuhyun kembali memeluk eunhyuk.

"kerja kyu, kerja ya" eunhyuk mengecup bibir kyuhyun.

"araso" kyuhyun bangkit, tapi tubuhnya merasa enggan meninggalkan eunhyuk.

.

"hyukkie, aku pulaaaang" teriak kyuhyun. Eunhyuk keluar dari kamarnya. Dia datang bersama seorang namja jamgkung.

"changmiiiiiiiiiin, long time no see" eunhyuk berlari ke arah changmin dan memeluknya. Tapi pandangan eunhyuk focus pada kantong yang di bawa oleh changmin. Eunhyuk bahkan tak melirik kyuhyun.

"kamu bawa titipanku kan?" eunhyuk menengadah, karena tubuh changmin yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, eunhyuk masih memeluknya.

"ini, semua sudah ku belikan. Oh, ya, cukhae atas kehamilanmu hyukkie, ini hadiahku untukmu"

Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya, dia mengambil kantong yang di pegang changmin.

"gomawooo changmin" eunhyuk kembali memeluk changmin. "ayo duduk changmin. Kyu, tolong buatkan minuman untuk changmin, oia, kamu mau minum apa min?" eunhyuk menarik tangan changmin dan menyuruh kyuhyun membuatkan minuman untuk changmin, eunhyuk tak sedikit pun melihat wajah kyuhyun.

"green tea saja, tolong ya kyu" changmin menyeringai ke kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mendengus kesal.

"aku memang selalu kalah dengan Luffy, hyukkie, sebenarnya siapa suamimu, aku atau Luffy?" omel kyuhyun. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

'baru tadi pagi mesra-mesraan, sekarang udah gini' gumam kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk membuka kantongnya, dia mengambil kotak yang tak terlalu besar.

"aaaaaa, kyu, lihatlah ini, figure action Ace, lucu sekali. Huwaaaa,, ini kan waktu Luffy di _Strong World Movie_. Kyaaaaaa, ost. One piece Ace and Luffy version" eunhyuk terus berteriak setiap mengeluarkan barang yang ada di kantong pemberian changmin.

Changmin dan kyuhyun hanya senyum senyum saja melihat kelakuan eunhyuk.

.

"aku pulang dulu, nanti aku mampir lagi ya hyukkie" pamit changmin.

"ah ne, hati-hati di jalan ya, salam untuk yunho oppa, gomawo untuk hadiahnya, aku sangat senang" eunhyuk memeluk changmin lagi.

"sudah-sudah, dari tadi kamu terus memeluk changmin" kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan eunhyuk. "cepat pergi saja kamu changmin. Sampaikan salamku untuk yunho hyung, kapan-kapan ajak dia ke sini, aku sudah lama juga tak bertemu dengannya"

"aish, kenapa kamu usir changmin, tak tahu terima kasih ya, dia sudah memberiku banyak hadiah tahu" eunhyuk mencubit pinggang kyuhyun.

"nanti akan ku sampaikan. Aku pergi dulu yah" changmin pun pulang.

Kyuhyun dan eunhyuk kembali duduk di sofa menonton tv –sekaligus ruang tamu-.

"figure action gini apa bagusnya sih" ucap kyuhyun sambil memainkan figure action Luffy.

Pletek..

'gawat' batin kyuhyun. Dilihatnya eunhyuk yang tadi sedang merapihkan barang-barang kini sedang menatapnya tajam.

"YA, CHO KYUHYUN, KENAPA KAMU PATAHKAN" teriak eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun melihat aura hitam di sekitar tubuh eunhyuk, tahu apa yang akan terjadi, kyuhyun mengeluarkan jurus kaki seribunya, kyuhyun berlari keluar apartemen dan mengetuk pintu apartemen donghae. Eunhyuk mengejarnya namun kyuhyun sudah masuk ke apartemen donghae.

"KELUAR KAMU CHO KYUHYUN" teriak eunhyuk sembari menggedor-gedor pintu apartemen donghae. Penghuni lantai 7 pun keluar semua.

"ada apa hyukkie?" tanya sungmin, namun eunhyuk tak mendengarkannya. Dia masih menggedor-gedor pintu apartemen donghae.

"DONGHAE, CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA, KALAU TIDAK, KU DOBRAK" teriak eunhyuk lagi.

"hyukkie, sebenarnya ada apa" tanya leeteuk, eunhyuk masih tak peduli.

"ada apa hyukkie?" giliran ryewook yang bertanya, dan eunhyuk tetap dalam amarahnya.

Siwon, hankyung, dan siwon tak ikut bicara, mereka hanya sedang menikmati pemandangan yang jarang terjadi ini. 'sepertinya akan ada live action pertengkaran rumah tangga' suara batin mereka.

Dan, di dalam apartemen donghae, kyuhyun sedang menahan donghae yang mau membuka pintu.

"kamu kan tahu kalau eunhyuk marah seperti apa, aku tak mau berurusan dengan eunhyuk kalau dia sedang marah, bisa habis aku" ucap donghae, dia terus berusaha untuk membuka pintu.

"karena aku tahu, aku juga tak mau berurusan dengannya" kyuhyun berusaha menggagalkan usaha donghae. Tangannya menarik tangan donghae, kyuhyun berusaha menjauhkan donghae dari pintu.

"ini kan urusan keluargamu, aku tak ingin ikut campur" ucap donghae. Dia semakin menguatkan tenaganya, kyuhyun hampir kewalahan dengan tenaga donghae, namun kyuhyun segera menghalangi pintu dengan tubuhnya. Di luar masih rebut dengan suara eunhyuk yang terus berteriak. Tapi tiba-tiba sunyi, tak ada suara eunhyuk lagi.

"apa eunhyuk sudah tak marah lagi?" tanya kyuhyun pada donghae, donghae mengangkat bahunya.

"kyuuuuu, hyukkie pingsan, cepat keluar" teriak sungmin. Spontan kyuhyun langsung membuka pintu. Kyuhyun melihat eunhyuk yang sedang pingsan di pangkuan leeteuk.

"hyukkiiieee" teriak kyuhyun, dengan sigap kyuhyun memangku eunhyuk dan menggendongnya ke apartemennya. Dibaringkannya eunhyuk di sofa. Tak lama yesung datang membawa tas berisi alat kedokterannya.

Yesung sudah selesai memeriksa eunhyuk. "dia tak apa-apa, tenang saja kyu, lebih baik kamu terus di sampingnya. Dan kalian semua, ayo kita keluar" Yesung menggiring (?) semua orang yang ada di apatemen kyuhyuk.

"aku ingin menemani hyukkie" sungmin enggan pergi. "aku juga" timpal donghae.

Namun yesung bicara tanpa suara "akan ada yang lebih menarik". Semuanya pun mengerti dan keluar dari apartemen kyuhyuk.

Setelah mereka keluar semua, tak lama eunhyuk siuman.

"kyu" suara eunhyuk lemah. "aku di sini hyukkie" kyuhyun menggenggam tangan eunhyuk erat.

"YA, KENAPA KAMU MERUSAK FIGURE ACTIONKU" secepat kilat, eunhyuk menjambak rambut kyuhyun. Eunhyuk mengamuk, dia menjambak, mencubit badan kyuhyun dan menggigit tangan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mencoba menghindar dengan berlari di sekitar ruang tamu mereka, mereka akhirnya kejar-kejaran.

'yesung hyung sialan' dalam hatinya kyuhyun menangis.

Dan di luar pintu apartemen kyuhyuk, semua penghuni apartemen lantai 7 menempelkan daun kuping mereka di pintu, mendengarkan apa yang terjadi di dalam.

Semua terkikik geli membayangkan seperti apa kyuhyun sekarang.

"Hyukkie ampuuuuuuuun" teriak kyuhyun.

"kurang ajaaaaaaaaaaaar, berhenti kau" teriak eunhyuk.

.

.

_Bersambung.._

* * *

_.  
_

_Mian kalo ga rame,, soalnya moodnya lagi gak bagus,, lagi capek ma kerjaan.. ^^_

_Mian juga, kali ini gak bisa balas review kalian lagi.. ^^_

_Tp makasih dah nyempatin buat baca ma review.._

_Kalo ada yang mau nanya PM aja deh ya.._

_Siyu.. ^^_

_next episode: cerita tentang awal mereka bertemu..  
_

_nb: dibikin eps bkn chapter karena brasa pgn ada sinetron ttg mereka,hha *maksa? *emang,hhe  
_


	4. semua berawal dari Figure Action

**Cerita dari KYUHYUK:**

**Semua Berawal Dari Figure Action  
**.

**Genre:**

Drama, Comedy, Romance

**Rate:**

T

**cast:**  
Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Donghae, dll..

.

* * *

episode 4

* * *

.

Sudah 2 hari eunhyuk tak mengajak kyuhyun berbicara. Segala upaya sudah kyuhyun keluarkan.

Membelikan figure action yang baru, membelikan strawberry yang banyak, membelikan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan One Piece, tapi tak ada yang mempan satu pun.

Eunhyuk malah kini merasa semakin jijik melihat wajah kyuhyun. Eunhyuk selalu muntah-muntah setiap kali melihat wajah kyuhyun.

"jangan kamu tampakkan mukamu itu di hadapanku, aku mual melihatmu" ucap eunhyuk ketus ketika melihat kyuhyun.

Sudah 2 hari pula kyuhyun tidur di sofa.

Hari minggu akhirnya datang juga. "saatnya melayani nyonya eunhyuk seharian" pikir kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun beres-beres rumah sedangkan eunhyuk tiduran di sofa. Selesai beres-beres, kyuhyun menghampiri eunhyuk yang sedang tidur.

"hyukkie, kamu pucat sekali. _morning sickness_ mu juga semakin parah" ucap kyuhyun, dia membelai rambut eunhyuk lembut dan mengecup kening eunhyuk. lama sekali kyuhyun melihat wajah eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun duduk di bawah sofa, membelakangi eunhyuk, dilihatnya sebuah rak yang cukup besar di hadapannya, rak yang penuh dengan Figure Action One Piece.

.

.

Di kantin sebuah perguruan tinggi..

Eunhyuk dan donghae sedang menyantap makan siangnya. Ketika sedang menikmati makan siangnya, mata eunhyuk menangkap sesosok namja tampan yang sedang melihatnya. Mendadak eunhyuk menjadi salah tingkah dan menundukan kepalanya.

Eunhyuk memberanikan diri untuk melihatnya lagi, tap sayang, namja yang melihatnya tadi sudah tak melihatnya lagi, namja itu sedang mengobrol dengan seorang yeoja yang dia kenal, Victoria.

Victoria memang sangat terkenal, siapa yang gak kenal dia. Yeoja paling cantik, mudah akrab dengan siapa saja.

"hae, kamu kenal dengan namja yang bersama Victoria?" tanya eunhyuk.

"mana?" donghae mencari-cari.

"arah jam12 ku" jawab eunhyuk, pandangannya belum terlepas dari namja itu.

"oh, cho kyuhyun, dia pacar Victoria yang baru, dia anak IT" donghae melanjutkan makannya. "kamu suka dengan dia? Mana mau dia denganmu, kalaupun dia nanti putus dengan Victoria, lalu jadian denganmu, wah, selera wanita kyuhyun menurun drastic kalau begitu. Victoria lalu eunhyuk, ckck, apa kata dunia nanti" ucap donghae enteng.

Eunhyuk kesal, dia mengambil rotinya dan menyumpal mulut donghae dengan rotinya.

"jaga mulutmu itu. aku memang tak cantik, tapi aku punya harga diri. Aku juga mencari seorang namja yang terima aku apa adanya" ucap eunhyuk sedikit sewot. "kaja"

"tapi aku belum selesai makan" donghae mengikuti eunhyuk. Mereka berdua meninggalkan kantin.

Tanpa Eunhyuk sadari, Kyuhyun terus menatap kepergian Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae sedang berjalan menuju mobil donghae, mereka hendak pulang.

"hyukkie, aku ingin makan sushi, kita makan di restoran jepang yang dekat rumahmu ya" ajak donghae.

"hmm, aku malas. Aku ingin pulang saja. Pesan antar saja" jawab eunhyuk, dia sedang melihat handphonenya dengan serius.

"kamu sedang apa sih?" tanya donghae, dia mengintip handphone eunhyuk.

"aku sedang pesan figure action Luffy Limited edition, hanya di jual hari ini, aku harus segera memesannya kalau tidak aku bisa kehabisan, makanya aku harus cepat-cepat membelinya" eunhyuk terlihat sangat serius.

"kenapa kamu tak memesannya dari tadi?" tanya donghae lagi.

"tadi kan dosen kita Mr. Kim. mana berani aku memegang handphoneku. Diamlah aku sedang sibuk" protes eunhyuk, matanya tak teralihkan dari handphonenya.

Braakkk..

Seseorang menabrak eunhyuk, handphone yang di pegang eunhyuk pun jatuh dan terinjak oleh orang yang menabrak eunhyuk.

"handphoneku" eunhyuk menunjuk handphonenya.

"ah, mian" si penabrak mengangkat kakinya. Eunhyuk jongkok dan mengambil handphonenya. "hae, handphoneku rusak" mata eunhyuk berkaca-kaca. Layar Handphonenya sudah pecah. "mana handphonemu, palli" eunhyuk meminta handphone donghae.

"sudah habis" suara eunhyuk parau. Eunhyuk kemudian melihat wajah si penabrak.

"sialan kau" eunhyuk mendelik, jelas sekali eunhyuk sedang marah.

"mianhae" si penabrak membungkuk. "akan ku ganti handphonemu"

"heh, CHO KYUHYUN, INI BUKAN MASALAH HANDPHONEKU, AKU MASIH BISA MEMBELINYA. TAPI INI MA-" eunhyuk menghentikan kalimatnya, dia tak bisa meneruskannya. Tiba-tiba dadanya sesak mengingat dia tak bisa memesan figure action Luffy. Air mata eunhyuk pun tak tertahan lagi. Eunhyuk pergi.

"kamu harus bertanggung jawab" gertak donghae, dia pun berlari mengejar eunhyuk.

"d-dia tahu namaku" ucap kyuhyun riang, sepertinya kyuhyun tak merasa bersalah dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya pada eunhyuk. "d-dia menyebut namaku"

kyuhyun pun mengambil handphone eunhyuk yang sudah rusak.

.

Besok harinya, setelah eunhyuk dan donghae selesai dengan kuliah mereka.

Mereka berdua belum meninggalkan ruangan, eunhyuk masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian kemarin.

"sudahlah, jangan sedih lagi" bujuk donghae yang melihat eunhyuk masih cemberut.

"ngapain bocah sialan itu datang ke sini" eunhyuk melihat ke arah pintu. Dilihatnya kyuhyun sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"namamu eunhyuk kan? Aku minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin, aku benar-benar tak sengaja. Ini sebagai ganti ruginya" kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah handphone yang sama persis dengan handphone eunhyuk yang diinjaknya kemarin. Kyuhyun menyimpan handphone itu di meja.

Tapi eunhyuk tak menghiraukannya, kepalanya tertunduk. Kyuhyun melihat donghae, donghae sedang memberi isyarat untuk pergi. Donghae berdiri dari duduknya dan sedikit menjauh dari eunhyuk.

"semudah itu kamu minta maaf? Kau bilang ini ganti rugi? Kau tahu bukan ini yang ku sesali" ucap eunhyuk datar.

"m-maksudmu?" kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"kau tak mengerti? AKU RUGI LEBIH DARI INI" eunhyuk mengambil handphone yang di meja dan membantingnya. "KAU TAHU SEBERAPA LAMA AKU MENUNGGU FIGURE ACTION ONE PIECE ITU?" eunhyuk meninju meja. Kyuhyun mundur beberapa langkah.

'inikah eunhyuk yang ku suka, yang ku tahu dia sangat manis' suara hati kyuhyun.

Donghae pun semakin menjauh dari eunhyuk, dia sudah sangat tahu tabiat sahabatnya itu, eunhyuk sangat menyukai One Piece, dia sudah mengoleksi puluhan Figure Action One Piece. Dan yang dia pesan kemarin adalah salah satu figure action yang sudah ditunggunya dari beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan namja dengan nama Cho Kyuhyun telah menggagalkan eunhyuk untuk membelinya.

Donghae berpikir eunhyuk akan marah besar, tapi eunhyuk malah menarik tangan donghae untuk keluar dari ruangan. Eunhyuk tak bersuara sama sekali.

"hyukkie, kamu tak marah?" tanya donghae heran, dia membiarkan dirinya di tarik oleh eunhyuk.

"tentu saja aku marah, tapi aku lapar, aku ingin makan dulu, aku tak punya tenaga untuk melawannya sekarang" ucap eunhyuk santai.

Sampai di kantin, eunhyuk memesan banyak makanan.

"kamu mau menghabiskan semuanya sendiri?" mata donghae membulat ketika melihat begitu banyak makanan di meja eunhyuk.

"eumh.." eunhyuk mulai makan. "aku harus punya banyak tenaga untuk menghajar orang sialan itu" ucap eunhyuk mantap, tangannya mengepal.

Selesai makan, eunhyuk mencari kyuhyun, tapi setelah mengelilingi kampus, eunhyuk tak menemukan kyuhyun. Eunhyuk makin kesal saja.

.

Besok harinya ketika di kantin kampus, seperti biasa eunhyuk sedang bersama donghae.

Kyuhyun datang dan duduk di hadapan eunhyuk.

"akhirnya kamu datang juga" eunhyuk menyeringai. Namun kyuhyun yang melihatnya malah tersenyum.

'kamu malah semakin manis' batin kyuhyun.

"yang kamu mau ini kan?" kyuhyun menyerahkan kantong belanja ke eunhyuk.

"kamu mau menyogokku lagi?" ucap eunhyuk ketus.

"lihat dulu" ucap kyuhyun santai. Eunhyuk pun mengambil kantong yang diberikan kyuhyun, dia mengambil kotak yang terbungkus rapi. Di bukanya kotak itu. eunhyuk _speechless_ ketika melihat isinya.

"jadi benar ya? Syukur kalo begitu" kyuhyun tersenyum bangga. Donghae yang penasaran, dia mengintip isinya.

"d-darimana kamu tahu?" donghae kaget ketika melihat isi kotak itu. Figure action yang diinginkan eunhyuk.

"aku ini jenius. Kemarin kamu bilang kamu menunggu figure action luffy kan? Kalau hanya figure action biasa kamu pasti bisa membelinya kapan saja, maka ku simpulkan kemarin kamu ingin memesan figure action limited edition. Setelah ku cari, figure limited edition one piece yang hanya dijual kemarin ya itu saja" kyuhyun menjelaskan panjang lebar, ada nada bangga dalam suaranya, lebih tepatnya kyuhyun sedang sombong.

"lalu kamu dapat darimana? Kan sudah gak ada yang jual lagi" tanya donghae lagi.

"temanku juga ada yang mengoleksinya, ku beli dengan harga dua kali lipat" kyuhyun makin bangga, padahal kyuhyun memaksa dan mengancam temannya, itu untuk menjualnya lagi dengan harga standar.

Eunhyuk memalingkan mukanya, eunhyuk masih memasang muka juteknya. Padahal eunhyuk sedang berpikir.

'ambil jangan ya, kalau ku ambil, aku kan belum membuat perhitungan padanya. Tapi kalau tidak ku ambil.. arrgggghhhhh' eunhyuk sedang perang batin.

"sebagai ganti rugi, aku ambil ini, tapi kamu juga harus mengganti handphoneku juga" eunhyuk berdiri dan mengambil kotak yang berisi figure action.

"kan kemarin aku sudah menggantinya, tapi malah kamu banting" protes kyuhyun.

"kemarin?" eunhyuk pura-pura sedang mengingat. "aku sudah lupa, jadi cepat saja ganti"

Eunhyuk pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun dan donghae. Eunhyuk sudah lupa dengan donghae, karena dia terlalu bahagia karena berhasil mendapatkan figure actionnya.

.

Eunhyuk sedang duduk santai di depan rumahnya. Dia sedang membaca komik one piece. Sedang asik-asiknya membaca, ada suara klakson mobil mengganggunya.

'aish, siapa sih' gerutu eunhyuk. dia melihat ke jalan, mobil audi berwarna putih berhenti di depan rumahnya. Seorang namja yang eunhyuk tak sukai keluar dari mobil.

"ngapain kamu ke sini cho kyuhyun, dan darimana kamu tahu rumahku" ucap eunhyuk masih dengan nada ketusnya.

"mengantarkan ganti rugi, donghae" jawab kyuhyun tanpa basa-basi.

"sini mana" eunhyuk membuka pagar rumahnya.

"kamu tak menyuruhku masuk?" kyuhyun memaksa untuk masuk, tapi eunhyuk menahannya. "untuk apa?" eunhyuk menghalangi langkah kyuhyun.

"minum, kenalkan aku dengan orang tuamu" ucap kyuhyun santai.

"lebih baik kamu berikan handphoneku dan cepat pergi. Aku tak pernah membawa teman laki-laki ke rumah kecuali donghae. Nanti kamu dikira pacarku kalau kamu ku kenalkan pada orangtuaku" kadar jutek eunhyuk berkurang.

"never mind,, not bad.." kyuhyun malah menerobos masuk ke dalam.

"tapi eomma sedang tak ada di rumah, aku hanya sendiri di rumah" eunhyuk menarik tangan kyuhyun, tak membiarkan kyuhyun melangkah masuk lebih dalam.

"jinjayo? Bagus kalau begitu" kyuhyun menyeringai.

"apanya yang bagus, lebih baik kamu pergi" usir eunhyuk. tapi kyuhyun tak memerdulikan eunhyuk, dia semakin masuk dan hendak masuk ke rumah. Secepat kilat eunhyuk mendahului kyuhyun dan segera menutup pintu rumahnya dan menguncinya.

"di luar saja" eunhyuk kembali ketus. Kyuhyun pun duduk di kursi depan rumah eunhyuk.

"tak ada minuman?" tanya kyuhyun.

"kamu bukan tamuku, jadi tak ada minuman. Mana handphoneku?" tanpa basa basi, eunhyuk menyodorkan tangannya.

Kyuhyun pun mengeluarkan sebuah handphone dari saku jacketnya.

"di dalamnya sudah ku pasang nomormu yang dulu. Aku juga sudah menyimpan nomorku." Kyuhyun menyerahkan handphone.

Eunhyuk mengambilnya dan langsung melihat kontaknya. Hanya ada satu kontak.

"handsome?" kening eunhyuk mengernyit.

"ne, Itu nomorku" kyuhyun bangga. "jangan coba-coba kamu hapus atau ganti. Atau aku akan datang ke sini lagi dan bilang pada orangtuamu kalau aku namjacingumu" ancam kyuhyun.

"ish," wajah eunhyuk terlihat semakin kesal, namun kyuhyun malah semakin bahagia melihatnya..

.

Beberapa minggu kemudian.

"akhirnya ujian akhir di semester terakhir kita sudah berakhir. Berarti kita tinggal satu langkah lagi menuju kelulusan" ucap eunhyuk ketika selesai ujian. Muka eunhyuk sangat kusut, efek dari ujian. *hhe

"hae, ayo kita pulang. Aku ingin cepat-cepat baca One Piece yang terbaru" ajak eunhyuk pada donghae yang masih membereskan alat tulisnya.

"hyuuuukkie" Saat donghae dan eunhyuk baru keluar dari ruangan, ada yang memanggil eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk pun menoleh ke arah suara berasal. Muka eunhyuk langsung ceria setelah melihat orang yang memanggilnya. Kyuhyun.

"ah, hae, aku lupa, aku punya janji dengan kyuhyun. Kita makan siang dulu di kantin yah" ucap eunhyuk.

"yah, nanti aku dicuekin lagi dong" donghae menunduk lesu. "aku pulang saja" donghae pun pamit.

Hubungan eunhyuk dan kyuhyun semakin membaik. Kyuhyun sudah punya cara mendekati eunhyuk. One Piece.

.

Di kantin…

"apa ini kyu?" tanya eunhyuk. kyuhyun memberinya sebuah bingkisan.

"buka saja" jawab kyuhyun. Eunhyuk pun membukanya. Kyuhyun memberinya sebuah gantungan Luffy.

"kyeoptaaa" eunhyuk gemas melihat gantungan kuncinya.

"hyukkie, would u be my girlfriend?" tanya kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Dia sedikit gugup.

"ne, aku tak mendengarnya. Kamu bilang apa tadi?" eunhyuk memandang kyuhyun.

'ish, kenapa kamu menatapku seperti itu' batin kyuhyun.

"kamu kenapa kyu? Kamu sakit? Kenapa kamu berkeringat? Wajahmu juga pucat" eunhyuk memegang kening kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "h-hyukkie" kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata eunhyuk.

"mmh" jawab eunhyuk, dia membalas tatapan kyuhyun.

"mau gak jadi yeojacinguku?" kyuhyun berusaha keras mengucapkan kalimat ini.

"ne?" eunhyuk bingung. "yeojacingu? Kamu mau menjadikanku pelarianmu karena Victoria dengan nichkhun?"

Plakk..

Eunhyuk hendak pergi tapi kyuhyun menahannya.

"Victoria? Dia bukan pacarku. Aku belum pernah pacaran dengan siapapun. Ini pertama kalinya aku menyatakan cinta pada seseorang" kyuhyun meyakinkan eunhyuk. "kami hanya teman dekat"

"tapi.." jawab eunhyuk masih ragu. "baiklah aku mau jadi yeojacingumu"

Spontan kyuhyun langsung memeluk eunhyuk.

Tak ada hal yang romantis yang terjadi di hari pertama mereka pacaran. no kiss.

.

_Kembali ke real time.._

Kyuhyun masih memandang rak yang berisi penuh figure action one piece.

'semua berawal dari figure action Luffy' batin kyuhyun.

"saranghae hyukkie" ucap kyuhyun.

"kyu" terdengar suara eunhyuk. "aku rindu denganmu, tapi aku selalu mual jika melihatmu. Ottohkae? Aku ingin memelukmu" eunhyuk sepertinya ingin menangis. Dia tak bisa menatap kyuhyun.

"chakamanyo" kyuhyun berlari ke kamar dan tak lama dia keluar lagi, sudah memakai topeng _phantom of opera_.

"ottohkae?" tanya kyuhyun. Eunhyuk tertawa keras melihat kyuhyun.

"kamu gak mual kan?" tanya kyuhyun. Eunhyuk menggeleng dan memeluk kyuhyun.

Bibir kyuhyun sudah menyentuh bibir eunhyuk. tapi eunhyuk melepaskan ciumannya.

"topengnya mengganggu" protes eunhyuk.

"baiklah ku buka" kyuhyun melepas topengnya dan..

Hoeekkk.. hoeekkk.. eunhyuk berlari ke kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun akhirnya terduduk lemas di sofa. "sampai kapan mau begini" kyuhyun menangis dalam hatinya.

"aarrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggg gggghhh" teriak kyuhyun, dia memukul sofa.

.

* * *

Bersambung..

.

* * *

Garing? No problem,hhe..

.

author balas review yg chapter 3 aja yah, mian, ^^

myhyukkiesmile:

mereka romantisnya emang bgituan, hha..

:

hhe,, padahal author gk bikin cerita komedi loh,, ckck..

zakurafrezee:

jgn salahin hyukkie, bawaan bayi tuh,hhe

KHs:

mhh,, kan kyuhyun gak romantis,, tp eps depan mau dibikin romantis kok *pengennyaa

nurul. :

itu bayaan bayi,hhe.. iya, kyu kurang kerjaan bgt..

Lee Eun Jae:

cius? miapa? hhe

Lee Eun In:

hhe,, sudah sepantasnya kyu mendapatkan itu *eh

:

ciusan nih? hhe

viany hyukiya:

sgini cepet gak nih?

.

makasih buat semua yang udah baca n review.. author sebenarnya gak niat buat bikin cerita komedi,, tapi ya sudahlah ya.. author ganti jadi drama komedi aja deh.. hhe

.

Next episode.. kyuhyuk's first kiss.. kyuhyun mendadak romantis..


	5. kyuhyun mendadak romantis

**Cerita dari Kyuhyuk:**

**Kyuhyun mendadak romantis**

.

**Genre:** Drama, romance, comedy

**Rate:** T

**Cast:** Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Donghae, kyuhyun dll

.

* * *

Episode 5

.

* * *

Eunhyuk baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, sinar matahari yang menembus ke kelopak matanya mengganggu tidurnya, eunhyuk melihat ke samping, kyuhyun sudah tak ada, tapi ada selembar kertas kecil di atas bantal.

_Good Morning, Mrs. Cho.. Have a great great great day.. I will always love you.. thanks for the morning kiss.._

_By Handsome_

Eunhyuk menyentuh bibirnya dengan jemarinya, "enak saja mencium bibir orang seenaknya", dilihatnya jam digital di meja. 08:00 AM..

"kyu" panggil eunhyuk. Dia pun bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mencari kyuhyun tapi rupanya kyuhyun sudah berangkat.

"dia pergi tak pamit" eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Eunhyuk merasa haus. Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Ketika hendak membuka pintu lemari es, eunhyuk melihat ada pesan yang tertempel.

_Jangan biasakan minum es di pagi hari, kasian dengan baby kita ^^ aku sudah belikan susu khusus untuk ibu hamil. Ku simpan dekat kopiku yah.. saranghae.._

_Nb: kamu sudah cuci muka?_

_By Handsome.._

Eunhyuk tersenyum membacanya. Dia pun membatalkan niatnya untuk minum air dingin. Eunhyuk kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi di kamarnya. Saat membuka pintu kamar mandi, eunhyuk dikejutkan lagi dengan kertas-kertas yang tertempel di dinding. Puluhan post-it menempel di dinding membentuk hati. Eunhyuk mendekat dan membaca setiap tulisan yang ada di kertas.

_Saranghaeyo, Love You, Te Amo, Wo Ai Ni, Je t'aime, Ich Liebe Dich, Kimi o aishiteru.._

And another "I Love You" dalam berbagai bahasa.

Eunhyuk mengambil sikat gigi dan menyikat giginya sambil membaca kembali tulisan-tulisan di post-it. Tapi kini eunhyuk menemukan satu post-it yang berbeda dengan yang lainnya.

_Mrs. Cho and my little Cho, I'll always love you.._

Selesai cuci muka eunhyuk kembali ke dapur. Eunhyuk mengambil kaleng susu yang kyuhyun beli. Susu khusus ibu hamil dengan rasa Strawberry. Di kaleng susu itu pun kyuhyun menempalkan kertas.

_Mrs. Cho.. jadilah seorang ibu yang sehat, agar anak kita juga sehat ^^ saranghae.. _

_By Handsome_

Eunhyuk tersenyum lagi membacanya. "nado saranghae, kyu" ucap eunhyuk, dia tersipu malu. Dia terus senyum senyum sendiri.

Selesai meminum susunya, eunhyuk merasa lapar, dia pun hendak membuat ramyeon instan. Tapi saat dia hendak mengambil bungkus ramyeon instan, lagi-lagi ada kertas yang menempel.

_Sudah kubilang, kamu harus jadi ibu yang sehat,_

_By Handsome_

"terus aku makan apa?" eunhyuk bicara sendiri. Eunhyuk melihat ke meja makan. sepertinya kyuhyun membuatkannya makanan. Dan di samping makanan itu ada selembar kertas kecil.

_Chagiya, mungkin rotinya sudah dingin, tapi daripada kamu makan makanan instan, mungkin ini lebih baik. Mianhae, aku tak bisa memasak karena aku takut kalau aku membunuhmu dan baby kita. Kamu sendiri juga sudah melarangku kan?_

_Tapi untuk makan siang, apa nanti aku pulang dulu dan mengajakmu untuk makan siang di luar?_

_By Handsome_

Setelah selesai membacanya, eunhyuk meletakkan kertasnya dan mengambil roti panggang yang dibuat kyuhyun, memang sudah dingin, tapi eunhyuk tetap menghabiskannya.

Eunhyuk menuju kamarnya dan mengambil handphonenya. Dia melihat ada pesan masuk dari kyuhyun.

.

_**From: my evil kyu**_

_Semoga kamu memulai harimu dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahmu chagiya.. hv a nice day.. _

_.  
_

Eunhyuk kembali tertawa kecil dan kemudian menelepon kyuhyun.

"chagiya, gomawo" ucap eunhyuk manja.

"kamu sudah bangun? Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?" tanya kyuhyun.

"ani, aku baik-baik saja. Nanti siang kamu tak usah menjemputku. Aku sedang tak ingin keluar. Aku nanti biar masak saja" kata eunhyuk.

"araseo"

"tapi kyu, bisakah malam ini kamu pulang cepat?"

"akan ku usahakan. Waeyo?" kyuhyun heran, biasanya eunhyuk menyuruhnya untuk lama-lama di kantor dan baru boleh pulang setelah eunhyuk tertidur. Eunhyuk tak ingin melihat wajah kyuhyun, dia gak mau muntah-muntah lagi.

"aniya, aku hanya.. rindu denganmu.. kyu" eunhyuk tersipu malu. Walau eunhyuk berbicara dengan kyuhyun di telepon, tetap saja eunhyuk merasa malu.

"nanti kamu mual-mual lagi" jawab kyuhyun.

"ya sudah kalau kamu gak mau pulang cepat" suara eunhyuk ketus.

Tut.. tut.. tut.. eunhyuk menutup teleponnya.

"mulutnya memang tak pernah bisa romantis" eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya, senyum yang tadi terkembang sudah hilang.

.

.

Eunhyuk sedang menonton televisi, tapi eunhyuk masih merasa bosan, tak ada acara yang menarik. Eunhyuk pun memutuskan untuk menonton DVD saja. Saat sedang memilih-milih film apa yang akan dia tonton, eunhyuk menemukan sebuah dvd dengan cover putih polos dengan tulisan

_For My Lovely Wife, hyukkie.._

Dia kemudian menontonnya. Eunhyuk menangis setelah menontonnya namun garis bibirnya melengkung, eunhyuk tersenyum sambil menangis *atau menangis sambil tersenyum ya?

Di video itu dia melihat kyuhyun bernyanyi untuk dirinya sambil memainkan piano. Eunhyuk tak tahu dimana dan kapan kyuhyun membuat video ini, tempatnya begitu asing baginya.

"_chagiya, sedang bosan yah? Baiklah, aku akan bernyanyi untukmu, apa kamu masih ingat dengan lagu ini? Dengarkan ya.. oh iya, semoga sekarang kamu tak mual melihatku.._

_**boku wa ima sagashi hajimeta mizushibuki agete  
hateshinaku tsudzuku sekai e  
afuredasu jounetsu o mune ni doko made mo yuku yo  
mada minu HIKARI motome**_

_**natsuiro taiyou ga KOKORO no ho o yuraseba**_  
_**atarashii sekai e no tobira o hiraku aizu**_  
_**namima ni yureteru zetsubou o nukete**_  
_**suiheisen no mukou gawa mezashite**_

_**boku wa ima sagashi hajimeta mizushibuki agete**_  
_**hateshinaku tsudzuku sekai e**_  
_**afuredasu jounetsu o mune ni doko made mo yuku yo**_  
_**mada minu HIKARI motome**_

_**kimarikitta mainichi to arifureta kumo no nagare**_  
_**kimi ni mo utsutteru shiru hazu mo nai mirai**_  
_**kawaranai koto de kizutsukanakute mo**_  
_**sore ja yume mo kibou sae mo nai saa yukou**_

_**boku wa naze sagashiteru'n darou nani ga hoshii'n darou**_  
_**kotae wa kitto sono saki ni**_  
_**ugokidasu sekai no naka e KOKORO shite yuku yo**_  
_**made minu CHIKARA himete**_

_**boku wa naze sagashiteru'n darou nani ga hoshii'n darou**_  
_**made minu TAKARA wa doko ni**_  
_**afuredasu jounetsu o mune ni doko made yukeru?**_  
_**wakaranai keredo**_

_**boku wa ima sagashi hajimeta mizushibuki agete**_  
_**hateshinaku tsudzuku sekai e**_  
_**afuredasu jounetsu o mune ni doko made mo yuku yo**_  
_**mada minu HIKARI motome**_

_**sono mukou e…..**_

_ottohkae? Bagus tidak? Saranghaeyo hyukkiiiiie.. love you love you love you.._

_I love youuuuuuuu.."_

.

.

Seperti yang diinginkan eunhyuk, kyuhyun pun pulang cepat.

"chagiyaaa, aku pulang" teriak kyuhyun ketika masuk ke apartemennya. "chagiyaaaaaa" teriak kyuhyun lagi sambil membuka sepatunya.

"kyuuuuuuuuuu" tiba-tiba kyuhyun melihat eunhyuk berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya. Kyuhyun hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya karena pelukan eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba.

"bogoshipda" eunhyuk mengencangkan pelukannya.

"hee.. kamu tak mual lagi hyukkie?" tanya kyuhyun. Eunhyuk mengendorkan pelukannya dan melihat wajah kyuhyun beberapa saat.

Hueeeek.. eunhyuk memegang perutnya dan menutup mulutnya. Kyuhyun memasang wajah sedihnya.

Tiba-tiba eunhyuk mengecup bibir kyuhyun. "aku bohong" ucap eunhyuk dengan gummy smilenya. Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"kalau begitu..." kyuhyun tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia menyeringai, kyuhyun langsung menggendong eunhyuk dan membawanya ke kamar. Layaknya sepasang pengantin yang baru saja menikah.. … ….

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan eunhyuk sedang berkunjung ke rumah donghae. Mereka berdua sedang duduk-duduk di depan televisi menonton One Piece *apa gak ada yang lain gitu selain nonton One Piece..

Eunhyuk ikut bernyanyi saat opening One Piece "_boku wa ima sagashi hajimeta mizushibuki agete, hateshinaku tsudzuku sekai e"_

"hyukkie" ucap kyuhyun. "apa kamu suka dengan lagu ini?"

"sangat" eunhyuk kembali bernyanyi.

"apa judulnya?" tanya kyuhyun lagi. Kyuhyun terus memerhatikan ekspresi eunhyuk saat menyanyi.

"hikari e – the babystars" jawab eunhyuk singkat. Eunhyuk sekalian memberi tahu siapa penyanyinya juga, biar kyuhyun tak bertanya lagi dan mengganggu acara bernyanyinya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk dan kemudian menyeringai.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, kyuhyun dan donghae kembali 'berkencan' di rumah donghae. Karena eunhyuk belum ingin mengenalkan kyuhyun dengan orang tuanya, jadi eunhyuk belum pernah mengajak kyuhyun ke rumahnya.

Eunhyuk juga tak begitu suka dengan jalan-jalan keluar. Menonton One Piece adalah favoritenya. Kyuhyun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa kalau sudah berhubungan dengan One Piece, dia angkat tangan, lebih baik menuruti apa mau eunhyuk saja.

"hyukkie, aku punya video yang sangat bagus, kamu mau lihat?" kyuhyun memasukan kaset dvd ke dvd player.

"film apa ini? Kalau bukan one piece aku tak mau nonton" ucap eunhyuk.

"lihat saja dulu" jawab kyuhyun.

"untuk apa aku melihatmu.. eh, lagu ini" eunhyuk tak melepaskan pandangannya dari layar televisi. Dilihatnya kyuhyun sedang bernyanyi lagu _Hikari e._

Eunhyuk speechless..

Eunhyuk kemudian menatap mata eunhyuk.

"ottohkae?" tanya kyuhyun.

"k-kau mengcovernya khusus untukku? S-suaramu bagus. S-sangat merdu." eunhyuk terharu.

"saranghae hyukkie" kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya, eunhyuk mengerti, dia memejamkan matanya. Eunhyuk merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh bibirnya. Eunhyuk juga merasakan tangan kyuhyun sudah berada di tengkuknya, kyuhyun memperdalam ciumannya. Eunhyuk membuka bibirnya dan membiarkan lidah kyuhyun masuk.

Huaaatchiiiiim..

Terdengar suara bersin, mengagetkan dua insan yang sedang dimabuk cinta (?). Repleks eunhyuk menjauhkan wajahnya dari kyuhyun dan sedikit menggeser posisi duduknya sambil mengusap bibirnya yang basah. Sehingga kini ada jarak yang memisahkan mereka berdua. Donghae keluar dari kamar dan duduk di antara jarak itu.

"sedang menonton apa?" tanya donghae polos, dia tak tahu sudah mengganggu.

"kenapa kamu sudah bangun lagi?" tanya kyuhyun. 'harusnya orang sialan ini ku beri pil tidur dulu biar tak mengganggu' batin kyuhyun.

Huaatttchiiimm,, donghae bersin lagi.

"sepertinya aku mau flu" donghae tak memerhatikan ekspresi eunhyuk dan kyuhyun, dia mengambil tissue yang ada di meja dan bersin-bersin lagi. Eunhyuk sedang menundukan wajahnya, dia terus senyum-senyum sendiri, tangannya memegang bibirnya. Kyuhyun sedang meremas pinggiran sofa dengan gemas.

'sialan kamu hae' gumam kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

_flashback.._

_kyuhyun sedang di apartemen donghae, dia baru pulang dari kantor, tapi sepertinya eunhyuk masih terbangun. Jadi kyuhyun menunggu eunhyuk tertidur di apartemen donghae.  
_

_kyuhyun sedang duduk malas di sofa donghae. __"harus sampai kapan aku seperti ini?"_ dia berbicara pada donghae yang baru datang mengambil minuman untuk kyuhyun. dia membawa sekaleng cola.  


_"demi bayimu, sabar saja, aku juga baru dengar istri muntah-muntah melihat muka suaminya sendiri" ucap donghae, dia tertawa geli.  
_

_"geurae, masa dia bisa mual melihat wajahku yang tampan ini" kyuhyun sombong. donghae yang maksud hati menyindir kyuhyun malah kalah telak dengan ucapan kyuhyun.  
_

_"bantulah aku, apa yang harus ku lakukan?" kyuhyun memandang donghae dengan tatapan memohon, sebenarnya kyuhyun anti dengan memohon karena harga dirinya yang tinggi, tapi keadaannya dengan eunhyuk kini membuatnya tak tahan lagi.  
_

_"hmmm" donghae sedang berpikir, bantu jangan ya.  
_

_"kau mau apa? akan ku belikan" rayu kyuhyun.  
_

_"hmm, baiklah.. sejak kapan eunhyuk seperti itu?" tanya donghae.  
_

_"sejak dia hamil. tapi lebih tepatnya setelah aku mematahkan figure action. kamu tahu sendiri eunhyuk sangat marah besar, semenjak itu dia tak mau melihatku lagi" jawab kyuhyun. donghae mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, dia sedang berpikir.  
_

_"hmm,, aku lapar, gimana kalau kita makan dulu di luar?" donghae nyengir "tapi kamu yang bayar ya" tambah donghae. dia berdiri dan berjalan keluar apartemennya. kyuhyun mendengus kesal.  
_

_Bukannya naik lift, donghae malah mengetuk pintu apartemen leeteuk. "hyung sudah makan malam?" ucap donghae ketika leeteuk membuka pintunya.  
_

_"belum, kalian mau makan di luar? chakamanyo, aku ambil dompetku dulu.  
_

_"tak usah hyung, kyuhyun mau traktir" donghae menarik lengan leeteuk.  
_

_"heeee" kyuhyun kaget. 'seenak jidatnya saja dia' kyuhyun mulai tertular dengan kebiasaan "hemat" eunhyuk.  
_

_"kaja" ajak donghae semangat.  
_

_.  
_

_di sela-sela mereka makan, mereka mengobrol tentang eunhyuk.  
_

_"eunhyuk suka apa? belikan yang dia mau" ucap leeteuk.  
_

_"sudah, apa yang dia suka sudah ku belikan semuanya" jawab kyuhyun, dia mulai frustasi.  
_

_"kalau begitu, kau coba hal-hal yang romantis saja" usul leeteuk.  
_

_"romantis? jangan harap kyuhyun romantis hyung. dia sendiri tak tahu seperti apa hal yang romantis itu. aku juga heran kenapa eunhyuk mau dengan dia" donghae tertawa. tapi tawanya mendadak seperti dipaksakan ketika melihat kyuhyun sedang mendelik melihatnya.  
_

_"kenapa kamu tak coba menulis note-note yang menunjukkan perhatianmu padanya" usul leeteuk lagi.  
_

_"good idea hyung. aku setuju" donghae mengacungkan jempolnya. "coba itu kyu. dan berikan dia perhatian lebih"  
_

_kyuhyun menatap leeteuk seolah bertanya "haruskah?" leeteuk mengangguk.  
_

_"OK" jawab kyuhyun.  
_

_Flashback end  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Bersambung...

.

* * *

Huaaaaaaaaaa,, author jd pengen punya suami kayak kyu.. hhe.. eh, btw, kyuhyun skrg romantis gak?

Langsung balas review aja deh ya..

thiefhanie. fhaa:

hhe, gomawo,, dah lanjut ya,,

fitri jewel hyukkie:

wadduh,, kalo yg kmaren kurang panjang, apalagi yg ini ya,, hhe..

zakurafrezee:

denger tuh kyu, demi baby.. siksa kyu lebih kejam *eh

myhyukkiesmile:

one piece memang perekat hubungan kyu ma hyuk (?) ini dah lanjut ya..

Lee eun in:

hhe,, gomawo.. ok,, ni dah d lanjut yah..

nurul. p. putri :

bawaan bayi, harap maklum aja,hhe.. mreka emang aneh ya..

Lee eun jae:

author mihyukkie aja deh *maksa.. gomawo dah suka ma ni ff.. tp skrg hyuk dah baekan tuh..

Kyuhyuk07:

emang kasian sih, tapi ya gimana, maunya bayi kayak gitu.. hhee..

.

Oia, yg dinyanyiin ma kyuhyun –ceritanya- judulnya _**hikari e (to the light) – the babystars…**_

Tadinya author bingung mau pilih lagu apa,, dengerin smua lagu ost. One Piece, kayaknya kalau ini lagu dibawain ma kyuhyun tapi yang piano version bakal keren,hhe..

Tapi yasudahlah ya, siyu next eps.. terima kasih sangat yang udah nyempatin buat baca n review..

slanjutnya bakal nyeritain mertua kyuhyun alias eommanya hyukkie berkunjung ke apartemen kyuhyuk.. hayo siapa coba?


	6. surprise

**Cerita dari KyuHyuk: Surprise**

**.**

* * *

**episode 5**

* * *

**.  
**

Minggu akhirnya datang lagi, matahari sudah memancarkan teriknya, tapi sepertinya pasangan kyuhyuk masih betah tidur di bawah selimut mereka.

"huwaaaa, panas" eunhyuk menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi badannya. Kyuhyun kaget dengan teriakan eunhyuk, duduk, mengejap-ngejapkan matanya dan tidur lagi.

"kyuuuuuu, banguuuuuuun" eunhyuk menampar-nampar pipi kyuhyun.

"aku bangun" ucap kyuhyun, matanya masih terpejam.

"kalau aku keluar dari kamar mandi kamu masih belum bangun, awas ya" bisik eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk pergi ke kamar mandi, dia membuka pakaiannya satu persatu. Dilihatnya perutnya sudah mulai buncit.

"kamu sudah besar ya, 5 bulan lagi, eomma sudah tak sabar menunggu" ucap eunhyuk seraya mengusap-usap perutnya lembut.

.

Eunhyuk sudah selesai mandi, dia mengenakan mantel handuknya, dilihatnya kyuhyun masih tertidur. Tadinya eunhyuk mau mengganggu tidur kyuhyun, tapi eunhyuk merasa kasihan. Beberapa minggu kemarin, eunhyuk sudah membuat hari-hari kyuhyun kacau karena semua keinginan eunhyuk.

"tidur yang nyenyak ya. Mianhae, aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu" eunhyuk mengecup pipi kyuhyun.

"baiklah, mari kita buat sarapan"

.

"kyu, sudah siang, bangun, bangun, bangun" eunhyuk menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kyuhyun dengan suaranya yang manja. "aku sudah buatkanmu sarapan"

"ngg" kyuhyun tak berniat membuka matanya.

"ayo, sarapan, aku sudah lapar, perutku sudah lapar, baby kita juga" ucap eunhyuk makin manja. Eunhyuk menaruh tangan kyuhyun diperutnya.

"hee, kamu belum sarapan, ayo kita sarapan" kyuhyun langsung bangun, dan menarik tangan eunhyuk.

"kamu cuci muka dulu, dasar jorok" eunhyuk masih bertahan dalam posisinya.

"araseo, kamu tunggu aku di meja makan ya, aku segera menyusul" kyuhyun sedikit berteriak, karena dia sedang berlari ke kamar mandi.

.

Wajah tampan kyuhyun sudah bersih (?), dia pun berjalan ke meja makan, dia melihat eunhyuk sedang membuatkan kopi untuk kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terus memerhatikan eunhyuk, menikmati setiap keindahan di lekuk tubuh eunhyuk.

"hyukkie, kenapa setiap hari kamu makin seksi ya" kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"aish, pagi-pagi sudah pervert" ucap eunhyuk geram, dia menggertakkan giginya. "ini kopinya" eunhyuk berdiri di pinggir kyuhyun. Saat eunhyuk mau duduk di samping kursi kyuhyun, kyuhyun menahannya, kyuhyun memeluk pinggang eunhyuk dan mengecup perut eunhyuk.

"perutmu sudah besar ya, dan tubuhmu juga semakin gen-dut" kyuhyun member penekanan di akhir kalimatnya "tapi kamu semakin seksi"

Eunhyuk pun mengalungkan tangannya di leher kyuhyun, "jeongmal?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dia melepaskan pelukannya. "ayo makan"

.

Eunhyuk dan kyuhyun sedang malas-malasan duduk di sofa ruang menonton mereka.

"hari ini aku malas sekali" eunhyuk tiduran di pundak kyuhyun. "aku juga, aku ingin tidur. Tidur siang yuk?" ajak kyuhyun.

"aku malas jalan" jawab eunhyuk. Tiba-tiba eunhyuk memangku eunhyuk dan membawanya ke kamar mereka.

"kalau kamu malas jalan, biar ku gendong saja" ucap kyuhyun. Eunhyuk pun mengalungkan tangannya di leher kyuhyun.

"kenapa wajahmu senang sekali? Mencurigakan" ucap eunhyuk, dia menyipitkan matanya.

"percaya diri sekali kamu" kyuhyun menyeringai. "ayo kita tidur" kyuhyun membaringkan eunhyuk di tempat tidur dengan lembut. Kyuhyun pun tidur di samping eunhyuk dan memeluknya.

Mereka berdua mulai memejamkan mata mereka.

Ting toongg.. ting tong.. ting toongg..

"aishh, siapa sih" kyuhyun geram, karena sepertinya mereka kedatangan tamu yang tak diundang, dan mengganggu acara tidur siang mereka.

"biar aku saja yang buka" usul eunhyuk.

"tak usah, kita tidur saja lagi, paling donghae" kyuhyun mengajak eunhyuk tidur lagi.

Ting tong, ting tong, ting tong ting tong..

Suara bel di pencet dengan tak sabar..

"aku buka saja ya" eunhyuk bangun lagi.

"kamu tidur saja, biar aku yang buka" kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, dia berjalan dengan kesal, mukanya ditekuk, mulutnya terus bergumam.

"donghae ya, kenapa ka.. eh, eomma" kyuhyun kaget setengah mati ketika melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya. Wanita separuh baya, cantik namun wajahnya memiliki karakter tak bersahabat. Wanita itu membawa koper kecil.

Sosok wanita yang sangat ditakuti kyuhyun selain eunhyuk. Heechul eomma.

Ibu dari istrinya, sang mertua.

"m-masuk eomma" wajah kyuhyun dibuat semanis mungkin dan memberikan senyuman termanisnya.

Pletakk..

"waeyo eomma, kenapa menjitakku?" kyuhyun mengusap kepalanya yang sakit.

"kenapa kamu menyeringai eoh? Kamu terlihat sangat menakutkan" ucap heechul sambil menyerahkan koper yang di tentengnya dan masuk ke dalam rumah. "hyukkiiiiie" teriak heechul.

Kyuhyun sendiri sedang berkaca di cermin dekat pintu keluar. Dia tersenyum dengan berbagai mode (?). "masa ini disebut menyeringai, aku manis kok"

"eommaaaaa" teriak eunhyuk ketika keluar dari kamarnya. Eunhyuk langsung memeluk heechul.

"mana appa?" tanya eunhyuk.

"appamu sedang ada urusan dulu, nanti malam dia akan ke sini. Oh iya, eomma dan appa akan menginap di sini selama seminggu.

"jeongmal eomma?" eunhyuk lompat kegirangan. Namun terbalik dengan kyuhyun, eunhyuk dan mertuanya bukanlah perpaduan yang sangat baik.

"selamat datang di neraka, kyu" gumam kyuhyun. Dia berjalan ke kamar tamu untuk menaruh koper yang di bawa heechul.

.

"kyuhyun, cepat, dasar lelet ya, menantu macam apa kamu" cerocos heechul.

Kyuhyun, heechul dan eunhyuk sedang jalan-jalan di sebuah mall.

"palli" teriak heechul. Kyuhyun sedikit berlari dengan semua tentengan yang ada di tangannya.

Eunhyuk dan heechul sedang berbelanja. Sudah puluhan toko yang dimasuki eunhyuk dan heechul.

"kyaaa, kaos figure action Luffy, kyaaaa, selimut motif one piece, kyaaaa.. bla,, bla,," teriak eunhyuk.

"lihat perhiasan ini hyukkie, lihat baju hamil ini hyukkie, lihat sandal ini hyukkie" heechul tak kalah cerewet.

Tingkah eunhyuk dan heechul membuat kyuhyun pusing 100 keliling, barang belanjaan mereka berdua, dia yang bawa, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, uang yang mereka pakai adalah uang kyuhyun.

"kyu, aku ingin ice cream" rengek eunhyuk.

"cepat kamu beli" perintah nyonya besar heechul.

"ne" ucap kyuhyun pasrah. Kyuhyun mencari yang jual ice cream, tapi dia jadi bingung sendiri, barang yang dibawanya banyak sekali, tak mungkin dia membawa ice cream. Akhirnya dia pun memutuskan untuk menyimpan semua barangnya di mobilnya.

.

Dua cone ice cream sudah di tangan kyuhyun. Kini kyuhyun mencari istri dan mertuanya.

Eunhyuk dan heechul pun sudah ditemukan.

"ini" kyuhyun menyerahkan ice cream ke eunhyuk.

"aku tadi sudah makan ice cream di restorant itu. Habis kamu lama sih" ucap eunhyuk santai.

"lalu ice cream ini?" tanya kyuhyun bingung. Eunhyuk mengangkat bahunya. "kaja eomma" eunhyuk mengajak heechul untuk pergi.

Kyuhyun melihat anak kecil yang sedang melihatnya. anak kecil itu sedang bersama ibunya.

"eomma, aku ingin ice cream" rengek anak kecil itu, tapi ibunya tak mendengarnya.

Kyuhyun pun menghampiri anak kecil itu.

"adek kecil mau ini?" kyuhyun berjongkok dan memberikan ice cream ke anak kecil itu. tapi anak kecil itu sepertinya ketakutan melihat wajah manis kyuhyun.

"eh" ucap ibu anak kecil itu. dia kaget juga melihat kyuhyun.

"tak usah" tolak ibu-ibu itu halus.

"kwaenchana bu, tadi istriku ingin ice cream, tapi sekarang dia sudah tak ingin, daripada aku membuangnya, lebih baik ku berikan ini. Adek kecil mau kan?" ucap kyuhyun.

Dia menyodorkan ice cream ke anak kecil itu lagi.

Malu-malu anak kecil itu mengambil 2 cone ice creamnya.

"bilang apa, taemin?" ucap ibu itu.

"jadi, namamu taemin?" tanya kyuhyun. Anak kecil itu mengangguk.

"gomawo ahjussi" ucap anak kecil itu dengan ekspresinya yang imut.

"itu gak gratis. Cium dulu" kyuhyun menunjuk-nunjuk pipinya.

Cup..

Taemin mengecup pipi kyuhyun. "ah, gomawo taemin" kyuhyun mencubit pipi taemin gemas.

"appo ahjussi" taemin cemberut.

"ah, aku ingin punya anak sepertimu" mencubit pipi taemin lagi.

"aku tampan kan ahjussi?" taemin nyengir. Kyuhyun kaget, dia seperti sedang berkaca.

"kamu mau punya anak?" tanya ibu itu.

"ne, istriku sedang hamil 4 bulan" wajah kyuhyun memancarkan aura bahagia, ada kebanggaan di nada suaranya.

"wah, cukhae, kamu akan jadi appa" ucap ibu itu.

"ne, gomawo." Jawab kyuhyun. "taemin, liat, wajahmu belepotan" kyuhyun mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan membersihkan muka taemin.

Dari jauh, dua orang yeoja sedang memerhatikan kyuhyun dan taemin.

"eomma, dia akan jadi appa yang baik kan?"

"ne, kyu akan jadi appa yang baik"

.

"kenapa eomma gak jadi menginap, aku kan masih kangen dengan eomma" eunhyuk memeluk heechul dengan manja.

"nanti minggu depan saja, eomma ada urusan kalau sekarang. Dan kamu kyu, jaga hyukkie dengan baik." Heechul pun pamit.

Kyuhyun melihat handphonenya, ada pesan masuk.

_**.**_

_**From: hyukkie's mom**_

_kyu, gomawo sudah memberikanku seorang cucu. Lihatlah ke kamar tamu_

.

Kyuhyun pun menuju kamar tamu. Melihat seisi ruangan.

"apa yang harus dilihat?" ucap kyuhyun. Tapi kyuhyun menemukan sebuah CD dan amplop putih.

Kyuhyun mengambil amplop dan membuka isinya, beberapa lembar uang dan secarik kertas.

"_kyu, gomawo sudah menjadi suami yang baik untuk hyukkie, hae sudah banyak cerita tentang kalian. Eomma yakin kamu juga akan jadi appa yang baik untuk cucuku._

_Lihatlah CDnya, jangan sampai eunhyuk tahu yah, berikan dia kejutan._

_Kyu, aku tak ingin mendengar eunhyuk menangis, kalau sampai ku dengar itu, MATI kau!"_

Kyuhyun bergidik membaca kalimat terakhirnya. Kyuhyun segera ke kamarnya dan mengambil notebooknya, dia memasukkan CDnya. Dan mulai menonton.

Alangkah terkejutnya kyuhyun menontonnya *lebay

.

"chagi, mau kemana kita" mata eunhyuk tertutup, kyuhyun menuntunnya berjalan dan menyuruh eunhyuk untuk duduk.

"chakamanyo" ucap kyuhyun. "OK, sip. Kamu buka sendiri aja ya penutup matamu"

"aish" eunhyuk membuka penutup matanya dengan kesal. "kenapa gelap?"

Tiba-tiba eunhyuk melihat sebuah cahaya yang terpancar ke dinding kosong dari sebuah projector yang ada di depannya.

Pertama yang dia lihat tulisan "perjalanan indah seorang hyukkie" dengan backsound "Mother – seamo"

Kemudian slide yang menampilkan photo orang tua eunhyuk, heechul yang sedang mengandung, kemudian photo-photo eunhyuk dari dia bayi sampai dia dewasa.

Eunhyuk dapat merasakan kyuhyun sedang merangkulnya.

Yang semakin membuat eunhyuk heran, kini photo-photo ketika eunhyuk dan kyuhyun sedang di kantin sekolah, eunhyuk dan kyuhyun sedang jalan-jalan dan berpegangan tangan, saat kyuhyun mengajak eunhyuk menikah, saat pernikahan kyuhyuk.

"siapa yang memotretnya?" tanya eunhyuk heran.

"sstt, liat sampai akhir" bisik kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk pun melihat video itu sampai akhir. Tiba-tiba tayang sebuah video.

"hyukkie, bagus tidak?" ucap heechul. "presentasi yang sangat bagus kan?" heechul tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tiba-tiba donghae muncul.

"ottohkae? Bagus kan? Aku yang memotret kalian semua," ucap donghae bangga.

"eomma yang menyuruh hae untuk mengabadikan momen kalian" heechul lebih bangga lagi"

"ara, hyukkie, semoga kamu bahagia. Dan untuk kyu, jaga hyukkieku baik-baik ya. Kalau sesuatu terjadi pada hyukkieku, eomma akan menghajarmu" heechul mengancam kyuhyun.

"aku juga" donghae ikut-ikutan.

"saranghaeyo hyukkie" ucap heechul dan donghae. Mereka menyatukan tangan mereka berdua dan membentuk hati.

.

Eunhyuk menangis. "ish, kenapa kamu menangis, uljima" kyuhyun memeluk eunhyuk.

"aku kangen eomma, hiks" ucap hyukkie.

"nanti eomma kan akan ke sini lagi, sabar ya" kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan eunhyuk.

"kyu, apa nanti aku akan jadi eomma yang baik seperti eomma?" tanya eunhyuk.

"pasti, kamu akan jadi great mother" jawab kyuhyun.

.

Bersambung..

* * *

moga ceritanya gak ng'bosenin,,

makasih yang udah nyempatin baca n review ya,, mian skrg gak bisa balas review satu-satu, langsung rangkum aja ya (?)

hampir smua pada bilang kalo pada pengen suami kayak kyu, tapi kalo author mah pengen kayak hyukkie yang bisa dapetin suami kayak kyu.. #plakk #di lempar botol ma readers.. ceritanya udah di lanjut, mian lama update,, baru sempet bikin, ini juga bikin kilat, ya kalau ada salah-salah kata, mohon di maafkan sajalah ya,, :)

untuk mertua kyuhyun, di ksh taunya heechul dulu deh ya,, appa nya hyukkie minggu depan aja deh ya..

zakurafrezee, Lee Eun In, myhyukkiesmile, thiefanie. fhaa, park chaesoo, nurul. p. putri, Lee eunjae n author (guest), gomawo dah review yah,,

tp skrang review lagi yah :)

siyuuuu ..


	7. bukan menantu sempurna

**Cerita dari KyuHyuk :**

**Bukan Menantu Idaman  
**

**.  
**

**Cast:  
**Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, Leeteuk

**Guest Cast: **

Heechul, Simon D

* * *

episode 7

* * *

.

hari sudah gelap, dan suasana pun mulai sepi. Tapi tak di lantai 7 NEXT Apartment.

"kamu kalah kyu, cepat pakai" teriak eunhyuk.

"haruskah?" jawab kyuhyun memelas, sebenarnya dia tak ingin melakukannya.

"HARUS" teriak donghae, sungmin dan leeteuk. Mereka menatap kyuhyun tajam.

"kenapa kalian kompak sekali? Apa tak bisa hukuman yang lain?" tanya kyuhyun lagi.

"tak ada, aku sudah pakai, kamu juga harus pakai kyu" cerocos donghae. Dia menyerahkan lipstick yang ada di tangannya.

"ish, sini" kyuhyun mengambil lipstick di tangan donghae dengan kasar, Lama sekali kyuhyun memandang lipstick yang kini ada di tangannya.

"kamu pakai sendiri atau aku yang pakaikan?" eunhyuk mau merebut lipstick yang ada di tangan kyuhyun tapi kyuhyun menjauhkan tangannya dari eunhyuk.

"aku sendiri saja, aku tak percaya padamu" kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum sinis.

"sama istri sendiri kamu tak percaya? Itu namanya suami kurang ajar" donghae memprovokasi.

"kurang ajar kamu kyu" eunhyuk mempercepat gerakannya dan berhasil merebut lipstick di tangan kyuhyun. Kini tangan eunhyuk memegang dagu kyuhyun agar muka kyuhyun tak bisa bergerak. Eunhyuk memoleskan lipstick di bibir kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pasrah, tapi matanya melirik donghae, 'awas kau donghae' batin kyuhyun.

"beres" eunhyuk tersenyum puas. Leeteuk, donghae dan sungmin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kyuhyun.

Kini bibir kyuhyun berwarna merah menyala, eunhyuk memoleskan terlalu tebal rupanya.

Kyuhyun menyadari pasti ada yang aneh dengan mukanya, dia pun mengambil kaca dan melihat wajahnya di kaca.

"andwaeeeeeee" teriak kyuhyun histeris.

"jangan kau hapus, ingat yang menghapusnya harus memakai baju wanita" ucap sungmin mendadak serius tapi langsung tertawa lagi ketika beres mengucapkan kalimatnya.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal.

Kliikk.. kliikk.. kliikk..

"apa-apaan kalian?" teriak kyuhyun ketika dia melihat 3 handphone sedang mengabadikan moment istimewa ini. Donghae, Leeteuk dan istrinya sendiri, eunhyuk.

"ayo lanjutkan" kyuhyun membereskan batangan-batangan jenga. Dan menyusunnya lagi.

"giliran siapa sekarang?" tanya kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun, donghae dan leeteuk melanjutkan permainan jenga mereka. Sungmin dan eunhyuk tim eksekutor.

Keadaan sudah imbang, leeteuk pun mendapat kehormatan untuk dirias oleh sungmin.

.

"chagi, aku tidur duluan yah" teriak eunhyuk seraya menarik selimutnya. Kyuhyun masih di kamar mandi membersihkan lipstick yang mempercantik wajah kyuhyun, *gak juga sih,hhe

Setelah semua bersih, kyuhyun cepat-cepat keluar dari kamar mandi dan loncat ke tempat tidur sambil teriak "chagiyaaaaa". Eunhyuk sudah terlelap, tapi goyangan (?) kasurnya membuatnya terbangun mendadak dan itu membuatnya sangat pusing.

"CHO KYUHYUUUUUUN" teriak eunhyuk.

"ah, mian, mian" kyuhyun tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia tahu dia salah, tapi kyuhyun sudah menyulut amarah eunhyuk.

"TIDUR DILUAR" teriak eunhyuk, sambil melemparkan bantal ke muka kyuhyun.

"kamu pasti kaget ya" eunhyuk mengusap perutnya.

"ah, my little cho, maafkan appa, appa tak sengaja, appa salah. Lebih baik ayo kita tidur lagi" kyuhyun mengajak eunhyuk tidur.

Eunhyuk menurut tapi eunhyuk tidur dengan membelakangi kyuhyun. "jauh-jauh dariku" eunhyuk menepuk tangan kyuhyun yang mencoba untuk memeluk pinggang eunhyuk.

"mianhae" ucap kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba kyuhyun bernyanyi dan membuat eunhyuk tertidur lebih cepat.

Dan tanpa aral yang merintang lagi, kyuhyun dengan bebas memeluk eunhyuk.

.

"kyu, banguun, palli" eunhyuk excited dengan apa yang sedang dirasakannya.

"kyuhyun" eunhyuk sedikit berteriak.

"ngg" jawab kyuhyun.

"kau bisa merasakannya" tanya eunhyuk, dia menaruh tangan kyuhyun di perutnya. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan ada yang bergerak di perut eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun terbelalak, dia menatap eunhyuk tak percaya, dengan cepat dia mengubah posisinya jadi duduk di depan eunhyuk dan tak melepaskan tangannya dari perut eunhyuk.

"dia berggerak" ucap kyuhyun bahagia, eunhyuk mengangguk dan terlihat dia juga sangat bahagia. Kyuhyun mendekatkan kepalanya ke perut eunhyuk dan menempelkan telinganya.

"annyeong little cho, ini appa, kamu bisa dengar appa?" kyuhyun mengajak babynya mengobrol. "hyukkie, dia bergerak lagi" teriak kyuhyun.

"ne, aku merasakannya juga kyu" jawab eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun mengambil handycamnya, dan mulai merekam.

"annyeong little cho, pagi ini pagi terindah yang pernah appa alami, hari ini appa bisa merasakan gerakanmu. Gomawo.." kyuhyun berbicara pada handycamnya.

.

Eunhyuk dan kyuhyun baru saja pulang dari dokter kandungan rekomendasi yesung. Kyuhyun mempercepat jalannya ketika eunhyuk hendak membuka pintu apartemennya.

Kyuhyun menegluarkan kunci dari saku celananya dan membuka pintu.

"hee" kyuhyun heran karena ternyata pintunya tak di kunci. "chagi, bukankah tadi aku menguncinya kan?" tanya kyuhyun. Eunhyuk mengangguk, terlihat eunhyuk sedang berpikir. Mereka memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan yang ada.

Pencuri masuk? Tak mungkin, karena keamanan diapartemen ini tak perlu diragukan. Kamera CCTV terpasang di setiap sudut.

Kyuhyun dan eunhyuk memikirkan alasan yang kedua. Ekspresi eunhyuk sangat bahagia, senyumnya terkembang sangat lebar, menampilkan gummy smilenya yang sangat menawan *readers stuju kan?hhe

Tapi berbanding terbalik dengan kyuhyun, aura mendung mengitari tubuh kyuhyun. Mertuanya datang lagi.

Kemarin eunhyuk memberi heechul kunci duplikat kamar apartemennya.

Eunhyuk membuka pintu dengan segera, dia tak sabar bertemu dengan dengan eommanya.

"eommaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" teriak eunhyuk ketika membuka pintu.

"hyukkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiie" terdengar teriakan suara laki-laki, suaranya sangat ngebass.

"eh, appaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" teriak eunhyuk.

Seorang pria setengah berlari, tangannya terentang siap memeluk eunhyuk. Eunhyuk pun merentangkan tangannya siap menerima pelukan dari aboejinya.

"my baby" abeoji eunhyuk memeluk eunhyuk dan mencium kening anak kesayangan satu-satunya itu.

"mana cucuku? Hei, my little boy, cepat besar ya, baik-baik kamu di perut eomma. Oh ny god, kamu akan jadi eomma hyukkie, anakku sudah besar. Appa tak percaya ini dan aku akan jadi jadi harabeoji, ah, aku masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang harabeoji" ucap abeoji eunhyuk. dia memeluk eunhyuk lagi, kebahagiaan sedang melingkupi hatinya. Eunhyuk ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan abeojinya.

"Simon D" teriak seorang wanita. "kenapa kamu peluk hyukkie kasar sekali" tiba-tiba heechul sudah ada di belakang simon D.

"eomma" panggil eunhyuk.

"hyukkie" giliran heechul yang memeluk eunhyuk. "kaja, kita masuk" ajak heechul.

Kyuhyun tak disapa sedikitpun, sepertinya mereka bertiga menganggap kyuhyun sebuah patung.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia kesal karena tak pernah dianggap ada oleh kedua mertuanya. Kalau bukan karena dirinya, mereka tak akan mendapatkan seorang cucu.

Kyuhyun pun mendengus, "aku yang buat kalian punya cucu, masih saja menganggapku suami yang tak berguna" gumam kyuhyun seraya berjalan ke dapur membuatkan minuman untuk mertuanya.

"hyukkie, kalian sudah darimana?" tanya simon.

"aku baru saja dari dokter, memeriksa kandunganku" jawab eunhyuk. "aku punya kejutan untuk kalian" lanjut eunhyuk, dia mengambil tasnya dan mencari sesuatu.

Eunhyuk menyerahkan hasil USGnya,

"kembar? Kamu akan punya anak kembar? Aku akan punya cucu sekaligus dua? Chullie, kita akan punya cucu langsung dua" teriak simon menggelagar.

"jeongmal hyukkie" heechul sedikit memastikan.

"ne, eomma" eunhyuk mengangguk. Kyuhyun pun datang, menaruh nampan yang berisi dua gelas kopi di meja.

"kyuhyun, bagaimana caranya kamu bisa langsung dapat dua hah?" tanya simon mendadak.

"hah? Eh? Eo, itu" kyuhyun bingung harus jawab apa, dia juga bingung gimana caranya.

"kau hebat kyu" simon memeluk kyuhyun dan menepuk-nepuk pundak kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun membalas pelukan simon.

Kyuhyun sedikit meringis menerima tepukan-tepukan keras di punggungnya.

Sedangkan heechul memeluk eunhyuk. Heechul menangis, karena terlalu bahagia.

"ayo kita makan, tadi eomma sudah masak untuk makan kita" ajak heechul menyudahi acara peluk-pelukan mereka.

Mereka sudah duduk di meja makan. kyuhyun tersenyum miris melihat hidangan yang ada di meja. Kenapa semuanya sayuran.

"ayo kita makan" simon mulai makan.

"kenapa kamu tak makan?" tanya heechul melihat kyuhyun hanya menatap masakan buatannya. "kamu tak suka masakanku hah?" suara heechul ketus.

"aniya, tapi.." kyuhyun sebenarnya ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi mulutnya seraya tertahan, dia tak tahan dengan pandangan heechul dan simon. Dia takut.

"eomma, eomma kan tahu kalau kyuhyun tak suka sayuran" jawab eunhyuk.

"hyukkie, kamu juga tahu kan, eomma dan appa vegetarian?" balas heechul.

"kwaenchana hyukkie" jawab kyuhyun. Dia mengambil sumpitnya dan mulai makan nasinya, tanpa apapun.

"apa kamu mau aku buatkan omelet?" eunhyuk menggeser kursinya, hendak berdiri.

"tak usah hyukkie" kyuhyun menahan tangan eunhyuk, mengisyaratkan eunhyuk untuk duduk lagi.

"ish, kamu ini kyu, makan saja menyusahkan ya, apa kamu tak tahu sayuran itu sangat bagus untuk tubuh kita" ucap simon, dia panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun menunduk mendengarnya, tangannya masih memegang jemari eunhyuk. Acara makan ditunda dulu, simon sedang mengkuliahi kyuhyun akan manfaat sayuran, sesekali heechul menimpali ucapan suaminya, membenarkan.

Eunhyuk mengeratkan pegangannya. Kyuhyun melihat wajah eunhyuk, eunhyuk tersenyum seolah berkata "yang sabar ya kyu". Kyuhyun membalas senyum eunhyuk dan mengeratkan pegangan tangannya juga.

"eomma, appa, aku sudah lapar, kapan makannya?" eunhyuk menginterupsi.

"ah, ya, kamu benar, ayo kita makan lagi. Dan kamu kyu, makan saja yang ada" ucap simon.

.

Kyuhyun sedang berada di Gathering Room bersama donghae, siwon, hankyung, ryeowook dan leeteuk.

"kenapa mertuamu tak suka denganmu kyu?" tanya siwon.

"karena kyuhyun jauh dari kriteria menantu yang diinginkan orang tua eunhyuk" jawab donghae seolah tahu semuanya.

"memang apanya ingin menanti yang seperti apa?" tanya hankyung.

"yah, tinggi, tubuh atletis, good looking, romantis, sopan, " jawab donghae, dia melihat siwon.

"sepertinya aku pernah melihat orang seperti itu" jawab leeteuk, dia sedang berpikir keras.

"seperti siwon yah" ryeowook memerhatikan siwon.

"kamu benar wookie, mirip siwon" leeteuk menjentikkan jarinya.

Leeteuk, hankyung dan ryeowook memerhatikan siwon dari atas sampai bawah.

Memandang kagum.

Kemudian mereka memandang kyuhyun.

"kamu memang tinggi kyu, tapi badanmu.." ucap leeteuk, dia ingin melanjutkan omongannya tapi tak tega.

"kamu juga gak sopan, bicaramu kadang suka pedas" ryeowook mengskak mat kyuhyun (?)

"kamu juga tak romantis" tambah donghae.

"pantas saja orang tua eunhyuk tak suka dengannya" hankyung manggut-manggut.

Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya menciut. Dia pergi ke Gathering Room karena tak tahan dengan ceramahan heechul dan simon.

"_kamu itu sebentar lagi mau jadi ayah, kamu harus lebih perhatian dengan istrimu"_

"_jangan main game terus, nanti anakmu kecanduan game kayak kamu"_

"_kyu kalau kerja jangan malas, cari uang yang banyak, biaya persalinan itu tak murah"_

"_kamu harus hemat, kenapa beli game-game sampah seperti ini"_

"_blla.. blaa… bla.. bla.."_

Dan sepertinya datang ke sini pun, bukannya penghiburan yang didapat, malah membuat dia semakin terpuruk.

"kyuhyun, rupanya kamu disini." Tiba-tiba heechul masuk ke dalam. "ah, hae, kamu disini."

"ne eomma," ucap donghae. Donghae memang sudah dianggap anak sendiri oleh heechul dan donghae sudah terbiasa memanggil heechul dengan sebutan eomma.

"omona, tampan sekali, seperti ini seharusnya menantuku." Heechul menghampiri siwon dan duduk di sampingnya.

Sepertinya kyuhyun ingin segera menghilang dari dunia ini.

"kyu, lihatlah dia. Tampan, namamu siapa" ucap heechul. Matanya tak lepas melihat siwon takjub. Heechul seperti sedang melihat suatu keajaiban dunia.

"siwon. choi siwon" jawab siwon. siwon sedikit canggung.

"siwon, kamu pasti suka olahraga ya, ajak kyuhyun, beritahu dia bagaimana cara mendapatkan tubuh yang bagus sepertimu" ucap heechul, masih menatap siwon.

Kyuhyun diam seribu bahasa, seringainya hilang. Kepalanya makin tertunduk.

"eh, kalian siapa?" heechul melihat hankyung, leetuk dan ryeowook bergantian.

Donghae mengenalkan mereka bertiga. Heechul langsung akrab dengan mereka semua.

"kyu, aku lupa, tadi hyukkie menyuruhku untuk membawamu pulang, tapi kamu pulang duluan saja, aku ingin masih mengobrol dengan mereka." Ucap heechul. "dan kamu hankyung? Sejak kapan di korea?" heechul mengacuhkan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun segera pulang.

.

"kyu, kamu sakit?" eunhyuk memegang kening kyuhyun. "enggak ah"

"aku tak apa-apa, ayo kita tidur" kyuhyun memeluk eunhyuk dan menutup matanya.

"kamu sedang ada masalah ya?" tanya eunhyuk lagi. "mukamu murung terus kyu. Apa karena appa dan eomma?"

"ani" jawab kyuhyun, matanya masih tertutup.

"apa kamu gak senang ada eomma dan appa?" tanya eunhyuk lagi.

"ani" jawab kyuhyun singkat.

"lalu kamu kenapa?" eunhyuk sedikit mengeras. Dia bangun dan duduk di depan kyuhyun.

"YA, aku memang punya masalah. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Eomma dan appa tak pernah suka denganku. Semua yang kulakukan tak pernah benar di hadapan mereka. Aku memang bukan menantu yang baik. Aku tak bisa menjadi suami yang baik bagimu." Kyuhyun agak meninggikan suaranya. Dia kini sedang duduk menghadap eunhyuk.

"kyu" eunhyuk kaget dengan ucapan kyuhyun.

"aku sudah berusaha membuat orangtuamu menerimaku. Kamu sendiri tahu bagaimana usahaku bagaimana. Tapi semua yang ku lakukan tak pernah bisa mengubah pandangan mereka padaku. Mereka tetap saja memandangku menantu yang tak berguna" badan kyuhyun sedikit bergetar. Eunhyuk memeluknya.

"kyu, kamu suami yang baik. Eomma dan appa memang begitu. Tapi aku yakin, mereka sedikit berubah padamu. Tadi appa memelukmu kan" ucap eunhyuk, dia masih memeluk kyuhyun, mengusap punggung kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Diingatnya kejadian tadi. Dia baru sadar, tadi adalah pelukan pertama yang didapatnya dari Simon.

"kamu suami terbaik yang pernah ku miliki. Aku bahagia punya suami sepertimu. Perhatianmu padaku membuat aku semakin sayang padamu. Kalau eomma dan appa bilang kamu suami yang tak bisa diandalkan lagi, aku akan membelamu, tenang saja" ucap eunhyuk lagi.

Kyuhyun tak menyadari pintu kamarnya sedikit terbuka, sepasang suami istri sedang mendengarkan curahan hati kyuhyun.

.

Besok paginya, saat sarapan, kyuhyun dibuat kaget lagi dengan menu sarapan pagi ini. Ada omelet.

"ayo makan kyu" ucap heechul.

"kamu harus makan yang banyak, biar bisa cari uang yang banyak" timpal simon, dia mulai makan duluan.

"hyukkie mana?" tanya heechul lembut. Kyuhyun makin heran saja. Kenapa suasana menjadi agak berbeda.

"dia masih mandi, katanya makan saja duluan" jawab kyuhyun.

"araseo, kamu cepat makan" ucap heechul masih dengan lembut.

Tapi tanpa kyuhyun sadari, bibirnya melengkung, dia tersenyum.

"wah, baru kali ini kulihat kamu tersenyum kyu" ucap heechul. "manisnya" heechul gemas melihat senyum kyuhyun.

"nah, seperti ini kalau tersenyum, jangan terus menyeringai" tambah heechul.

"kyu, kamu mungkin bukan menantu yang sempurna bagi kami, tapi kam suami yang sempurna untuk eunhyuk. Dengan otak jenius yang selalu kamu banggakan, amu mengerti apa yang aku ucapkan kan?" heechul kembali ke nada ketusnya.

"ne" kyuhyun merasa sedang melambung tinggi. Apa yang diucapkan kyuhyun membuat hatinya berseri-seri.

"Hyukkie adalah anak kami satu-satunya, kami ingin yang terbaik untuk eunhyuk." tambah simon.

Kyuhyun inigin menangis, dia terharu. Eunhyuk yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mendengar semuanya. Eunhyuk dapat merasakan apa yang sedang dirasakan kyuhyun sekarang.

Eunhyuk memegang perutnya, anaknya sedang menendang-nendang perutnya.

"kalian sedang bahagia juga ya?" ucap eunhyuk.

.

.

Bersambung..

* * *

mian, baru update.. mian juga, gak bisa balas review.. lg capek bgt,lembur mulu nih..

tp makasih ya yg dah review n nyempatin baca..

tp review lg ya, biar semangat bikinnya,hhe..

.

nb: mungkin di sini ada yg baca i'm the next, mian, bener2 lg gak ada ide ^^


	8. kyuhyun lagi jealous

Cerita Dari Kyuhyuk:

Kyuhyun Lagi Jealous

.

* * *

episode 8

* * *

Eunhyuk sedang terlelap dalam tidurnya. Namun ketika dia terjaga dari tidurnya, dia menemukan kyuhyun tak ada di sampingnya.

"kyu" panggil eunhyuk, tak ada sahutan. Eunhyuk berniat untuk bangun dan mencari kyuhyun keluar kamar. Tapi perutnya yang mulai membesar membuatnya sedikit kesulitan untuk bangun. Usia kandungan eunhyuk sudah masuk minggu ke 23.

Dengan hati-hati eunhyuk berdiri, dia berjalan dengan meletakan tangan kiri di pinggangnya. "kyu" panggil eunhyuk lagi.

Rupanya kyuhyun sedang duduk di sofa dengan notebook di hadapannya. Matanya focus ke notebooknya dan jemarinya dengan lihai memainkan keyboardnya. Sesekali matanya melihat ke kertas yang ada di samping notebooknya.

"kyu" panggil eunhyuk, dia kini sedang berdiri di pintu kamarnya. "kamu belum tidur? Ini sudah jam 3 malam kyu" ucap eunhyuk lagi sambil berjalan ke kyuhyun dan duduk di sampingnya.

"chagi, kenapa kamu bangun?" kyuhyun membantu eunhyuk duduk dan mengecup kening eunhyuk.

"kenapa kamu belum tidur?" eunhyuk balik tanya.

"aku masih ada kerjaan. Nanti pagi aku harus presentasi tentang software buatanku, ternyata softwareku masih ada yang kurang, jadi aku harus memperbaikinya." kyuhyun kembali ke notebooknya dan melanjutkan acara mengetiknya.

"aku temani ya" eunhyuk menawarkan diri.

"aish, chagi tidur saja. Kamu harus banyak istirahat, gak bagus begadang, nanti kamu sakit. Sebentar lagi beres kok" kyuhyun menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap eunhyuk lembut.

"ya sudah, aku tunggu kalau sebentar lagi" eunhyuk mulai bandel. Dia memegang lengan kyuhyun dengan manja.

"aigoo, sekarang kamu makin sulit untuk dilarang ya. Baiklah, terserah kamu saja." Kyuhyun menyerah.

15 menit kemudian.

"Finish. Ayo kita tidur chagi" kyuhyun menutup notebooknya. Tapi orang yang diajak bicara tak menjawab. Kyuhyun melihat eunhyuk sedang tertidur.

"katanya mau menemani, tapi malah tidur duluan" kyuhyun jongkok di samping eunhyuk yang sedang tertidur. Kyuhyun menatap wajah eunhyuk dengan lekat. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan bergumam "Tuhan, terima kasih sudah mengirim bidadari manis ini untuk menemaniku. Aku akan selalu menjaganya" kyuhyun mengecup bibir eunhyuk lagi.

"dan kalian, jagoan-jagoan appa, jangan susahkan eomma ne" kyuhyun mengusap perut eunhyuk dengan lembut. "apa kalian sekarang sedang tidur juga? Tidur yang nyenyak ya" kyuhyun berbisik di perut eunhyuk dan mengecup perut eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun memangku eunhyuk dan membawanya ke kamar.

.

"aku ingin ikuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut" teriak eunhyuk.

"aku mau kerja chagi, bukan untuk jalan-jalan. Chagi tahu sendiri kan, aku hari ini ada presentasi. Chagi juga dulu bilang harus cari uang yang banyak untuk anak kita" kyuhyun berusaha meredakan rengekan eunhyuk yang ingin ikut kyuhyun ke kantor.

"tapi aku ingin bersamamu kyu, aku tak ingin jauh-jauh darimu kyu. Kalau kamu hari ini gak bisa bolos kerja, makanya aku ikut saja denganmu. Apa kamu tak sayang denganku? Kamu gak mau selalu bersamamu?" eunhyuk makin merajuk, dia membalikkan badannya dan membelakangi kyuhyun.

"aegya, appa kalian tak ingin bersama-sama kita. Appa jahat ne? hiks" eunhyuk mendramatisir keadaan.

"aish. Ara ara.. kamu cepat mandi sana. Aku tunggu" ucap kyuhyun pasrah.

"benar kyu aku boleh ikut?" ucap eunhyuk sumringah. Dia langsung membalikkan badannya. "tunggu ya"

Eunhyuk pun mandi dan dandan secantik mungkin. Tapi saat keluar dari kamar.

"kyu, kajja" ajak eunhyuk. sayang, kyuhyun sudah berangkat ternyata. Sia meninggalkan eunhyuk.

"CHO KYUHYUUUUUUUUUUN" teriakan eunhyuk menggema seantero ruangan.

Dan di tempat parkir Next Apartment, kyuhyun sedang berlari ke mobil Porsche 365A hitamnya.

Tiba-tiba bulu kuduk kyuhyun merinding dan memasang ekspresi ngeri. Sepertinya dia langsung mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia makin mempercepat larinya, membuka pintu mobilnya, meletakkan tasnya di jok belakang, menstarter mobilnya dan tancap gas.

.

"software terbaru buatanmu sangat bagus Mr. Cho, aku tak salah mempercayakan proyek ini padamu" ucap Mr. Lee, atasan kyuhyun. Mereka baru saja selesai rapat.

Mr. Lee adalah Direktur utama dimana kyuhyun bekerja, usianya tak terlalu jauh dengan kyuhyun.

"Anda terlalu memuji saya. Saya akan membuat yang terbaik untuk perusahaan ini" ucap kyuhyun mantap.

"baiklah saya harus kembali ke ruangan saya Mr. Cho. Selamat bekerja" ucap Mr. Lee sebelum masuk ke ruangannya. "eh, tunggu sebentar, apa siang ini kamu ada acara?" tanya Mr. Lee lagi. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"bagus. Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita makan siang bersama. Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"boleh" kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"nanti biar aku saja yang ke ruanganmu" ucap Mr. Lee sebelum menutup pintu ruangannya.

.

"Tuan, istri anda sudah menunggu anda di dalam" ucap sekertaris kyuhyun.

"ne" kyuhyun mengangguk. "mwo? Istriku?" otak kyuhyun sedikit berjalan lambat.

Kyuhyun segera membuka pintunya dan melihat ke sofa di ruangannya. Seorang ibu hamil dan pemuda tampan sedang nyengir melihat kedatangan kyuhyun.

"chagiiii" eunhyuk melambaikan tangannya dan mengumbar gummy smilenya.

"hai kyu" donghae ikut melambai ke kyuhyun, senyumnya sedikit dipaksakan, dia melihat kini kyuhyun sedang menatap tajam seolah ingin memakan donghae hidup-hidup.

'oh, tuhan, tolonglah hambamu ini' donghae menangis dalam hati.

Eunhyuk berdiri dan menghampiri kyuhyun. Dia menjewer kuping kyuhyun.

"berani-beraninya kamu meninggalkanku, hah" eunhyuk mengertakkan gigi-giginya.

"appo hyukkie, ish, ini di kantor" kyuhyun mencoba melepaskan jeweran eunhyuk.

"kenapa kamu tinggalkan aku?" eunhyuk sedikit membentak.

"tadi aku sudah terlambat, jadi aku buru-buru" kyuhyun memcoba membela diri.

"kalau aku tak boleh ikut kenapa tak bilang saja, tak usah membohongiku" eunhyuk makin mengeraskan volume suaranya.

"aku kan sudah bilang, kamu tak boleh ikut, tapi chagi yang maksa" ucap kyuhyun lagi.

"ish, sudah jangan berantem, ini kantor, malu di dengar orang" lerai donghae.

"DIAM KAU LEE DONGHAE" teriak eunhyuk dan kyuhyun berbarengan. Donghae kaget dibentak seperti itu, dia duduk lagi dan menundukkan kepalanya.

'oh, Tuhan, apa salahku?' batin donghae.

Eunhyuk dan kyuhyun melanjutkan perang mulut mereka. Mereka tak sadar ada yang datang.

"Mr. Cho, kajja, kita makan siang" seorang namja membuka pintu ruangan kyuhyun.

"KU BILANG DIAM LEE DONGHAE" teriak eunhyuk dan kyuhyun lagi ke namja itu.

"aku dari tadi diam" jawab donghae menampilkan muka polosnya. "mulutku dari tadi nutup loh"

"lalu siapa yang ngomong?" tanya kyuhyun.

"mian, aku mengganggu ya" suara namja itu menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun.

"aigoo, Mr. Lee, maafkan saya. Aku tak bermaksud membentak anda" kyuhyun langsung bergerak ke arah Mr. Lee dan menjabat tangannya. "maafkan saya" kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya.

"aish, apa anda atasan kyuhyun. Maafkan kami, saya mohon jangan pecat suami saya" eunhyuk ikut menundukan kepalanya.

"hyukkie" ucap namja itu. "kamu hyukkie kan?"

"ne" jawab eunhyuk, dia sedikit bingung. "anda mengenal saya?"

Kyuhyun ikut bingung, karena atasannya mengenal istrinya.

"JAEHEE" teriak donghae. Dia langsung menabrak Mr. Lee dan memeluknya.

"h-hae? Ya, kau lee donghae? Long time no see pal" Mr. Lee -atau kita panggil saja dengan Jaehee- balik memeluk donghae.

"Jaehee?" ucap eunhyuk, otaknya sedang bekerja keras, mengingat-ingat, siapa Jaehee.

Aha, mulut eunhyuk terbuka lebar, terlukis wajah yang senang.

"YA. Kim Jaehee. Kapan kamu pulang dari Inggris?" eunhyuk ikut-ikutan memeluk jaehee.

"dua bulan yang lalu. Hyukkie, mian, aku tak bisa datang ke pernikahanmu. Jadi kyuhyun suamimu?" ucap jaehee setelah acara berpelukan mereka bertiga selesai.

"ayo kita duduk dulu, lututku sekarang tak bisa di ajak berlama-lama berdiri" ucap eunhyuk.

"kamu sedang hamil hyukkie?" jaehee melihat perut eunhyuk yang sudah buncit, dia membantu eunhyuk berjalan.

"ne" eunhyuk senyum lagi, jelas, ada kebanggaan di nada suaranya.

"congratulations hyukkie, I'm glad to hear that" ucap jaehee. "dan kamu hae, kapan kamu menikah?"

"kamu juga belum menikah kan? Apa kamu belum bisa melupakan hyukkie?" donghae menepuk pundak jaehee. Donghae keceplosan.

"ehem" kyuhyun menginterupsi. Sepertinya kyuhyun baru mendengar sesuatu yang, mmhh, mengganggu hatinya.

"ah, kalian belum makan siang kan? Kamu masih suka dengan japchae kan hyukkie? Kita makan di resto tempat dulu kita biasa makan, how" ajak jaehee.

'cih, sebenarnya siapa orang ini, sepertinya tahu betul tentang hyukkie' batin kyuhyun. Ekspresi kyuhyun datar, dia menyembunyikan perasaannya sekarang, walau bagaimanapun, jaehee adalah atasannya, dia harus jaga image.

.

"makanmu tetap banyak ya hyukkie" jaehee terus memerhatikan eunhyuk. dia duduk tepat di hadapan eunhyuk.

"mmh,," jawab eunhyuk, dia tak bisa bicara karena mulutnya masih penuh dengan makanan.

"dia masih seperti dulu, apalagi sekarang dia makan untuk tiga perut" timpal donghae.

"tiga? Anakmu kembar hyukkie?" tanya jaehee. Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"wow, its amazing" ucap jaehee.

"chagi, makannya pelan saja. " kyuhyun mengusap bibir eunhyuk yang sedikit belepotan. Kyuhyun ingin menunjukan perhatiannya.

"dulu kamu pernah bilang ingin anak kembar kan?" tap sayang eunhyuk tak memerhatikan kyuhyun. Eunhyuk terus mengobrol dengan jaehee.

"sudah 3 tahun kita tak bertemu ya. Dan kenapa kamu tak bilang kalau sudah pulang hah?" ucap donghae ketika mereka selesai makan.

"ne, maaf aku tak sempat, appa menyuruhku untuk langsung masuk ke kantor. Aku harus beradaptasi dengan perusahaan. Untung saja kyuhyun membantuku. Tapi aku tak percaya dengan kebetulan ini" jawab jaehee.

"iya ya, kebetulan banget ya" jawab eunhyuk.

"kamu masih suka dengan one piece?" tanya jaehee.

"tentu saja. Kamu harus melihat koleksiku, lemariku sudah hampir penuh." Eunhyuk langsung antusias ketika ditanya mengenai One piece.

"ah, jaehee, apa kamu masih ingat, dulu kamu berantem dengan dongwook karena dongwook merusak figure action punya eunhyuk. kamu sampai di skors kan?" donghae mulai membuka kenangan mereka.

"waktu itu eunhyuk gak mau makan karena figure actionnya rusak" jawab jaehee.

"dan kamu membelikanku figure action yang baru. Ah, aku jadi kangen dengan masa-masa kita bersama. Dulu kita selalu makan di restoran ini dan duduk di kursi ini." Pikiran eunhyuk sedang melayang ke masa lalu, mengenang.

"nanti kita kumpulnya di restoranku saja ya" tawar donghae.

"wah, mimpimu sudah terwujud ya, congrats hae. Jangan-jangan nama cafenya Fishy Café?" tebak jaehee.

Donghae nyengir.

Mereka bertiga pun larut dalam obrolan mengulas kenangan manis mereka di masa lalu.

Kyuhyun sedang berusaha keras menahan perasaannya, marah, jealous, campur aduk.

"ekhem" kyuhyun berdehem, memberi tahu keeksistensian dia.

"mian, kyuhyun-ssi, aku terlalu senang bertemu dengan mereka." Ucap jaehee.

"it's OK" kyuhyun tersenyum, sedikit dipaksakan.

.

Malam sudah menggantikan siang, donghae dan eunhyuk pun sudah pulang ke apartemen mereka. Selesai makan siang, eunhyuk dan donghae pulang, sedangkan kyuhyun dan jaehee kembali ke kantor.

Kyuhyun pun sudah sampai di apartemennya. Mukanya masih di tekuk, mengingat keakraban istri dan bosnya.

"aku pulang" ucap kyuhyun malas, tak ada semangat. Kyuhyun menghampiri eunhyuk yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil menelepon.

Eunhyuk melihat kedatangan kyuhyun, dia mengangkat tangannya mengistirahkan 'tunggu sebentar'.

"ne, kyuhyun baru saja sampai. Besok kamu mampir saja ke sini ya, pulangnya bareng saja dengan kyuhyun" ucap eunhyuk dengan lawan bicaranya di telepon.

Otak kyuhyun bekerja. 'pasti orang sok kenal itu. cih' kyuhyun mendengus.

Brakk..

Kyuhyun membanting pintu kamarnya. Eunhyuk kaget melihat kelakuan kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk segera menutup teleponnya dan berjalan menuju kamar, membuka pintu kamarnya pelan dan mengintip, melihat kyuhyun sedang apa.

"kamu kenapa kyu?" tanya eunhyuk hati-hati. eunhyuk tahu kyuhyun sedang marah, tapi dia tak tahu apa yang membuat kyuhyun marah.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Dia masuk ke kamar mandi.

"aku sudah memanaskan masakannya" ucap eunhyuk ketika melihat kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi.

"aku tak lapar. Cape, ingin tidur saja" jawab kyuhyun datar. Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur.

"ceritakan padaku, apa salahku?" eunhyuk berdiri di samping kyuhyun.

"aku hanya cape, tadi banyak kerjaan di kantor" jawab kyuhyun.

"aku tahu kamu bohong kyu, aku tahu kamu" suara eunhyuk bergetar. "apa salahku? Aku tahu kamu sedang marah padaku"

"kamu tahu aku?" tanya kyuhyun, dia mengubah posisi tidurnya jadi duduk. "kamu tahu kan aku tak suka melihatmu dekat dengan namja lain?"

"tapi jaehee teman dekatku waktu aku masih kecil. Aku sudah lama mengenal dia" eunhyuk langsung tahu apa maksud perkataan kyuhyun.

"dia menatapmu dengan tatapan kalau dia mencintaimu lee hyukjae. Apa kamu tak sadar?" kyuhyun menaikkan nada bicaranya di akhir kalimatnya.

Eunhyuk tak bisa bicara lagi, dadanya terasa sesak untuk bicara, tenggorokannya terasa ada yang menahan. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"dulu kalian pacaran kan?" tanya kyuhyun lagi. Eunhyuk menggeleng.

"aku mendengar apa yang dikatakan donghae" kyuhyun memastikan ucapannya benar.

"a-aku tak p-pacaran dengan j-jaehee. Aku menolaknya" ucap eunhyuk terbata-bata, dia menahan tangisnya.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang. Menarik tangan eunhyuk dan meyuruhnya duduk.

"mianhae. Aku hanya takut kehilanganmu" kyuhyun memeluk eunhyuk. tangis eunhyuk pun meledak.

"jangan marah padaku, hiks, tanpa alasan seperti ini lagi, hiks" eunhyuk memukul dada kyuhyun.

"ne, mianhae." Kyuhyun mengusap-usap punggung eunhyuk.

"saranghaeyo hyukkie" kyuhyun mencium kepala eunhyuk. "nado" balas eunhyuk.

"ayo kita tidur" ajak kyuhyun.

"tapi kamu belum ma-" ucapan eunhyuk tertahan, bibir kyuhyun menahannya untuk bicara.

"night kiss ini sudah buat aku kenyang" ucap kyuhyun. "dan pelukan ini juga"

Kyuhyun menarik tangan eunhyuk dan menaruhnya di pinggangnya, "ayo peluk aku" ucap kyuhyun manja.

.

.

TBC..

.

* * *

Huwaaaa.. cerita paling geje nih,hhe.. mian yah, kalau garing ^^

Jaehee di sini yg dimaksud si lee mong ryeong yang di sassy girl chunhyang ya..

Oia, untuk chapter depan, mau bahas tentang nama calon bayi kyuhyuk.. ada saran kah untuk nama mereka?

Anaknya mau cewek-cewek, cowok-cowok ato cewek cowok nih?

.

Park chaesoo:

iyah, kasian ya kyu.. dah d lanjut ya ^^

Lyndaariezz:

biar kyu dapat pencerahan,hhe.. dah lanut ya ^^

Yohhanna:

heechul+simon d=eunhyuk.. keluarga hebatlah..hhe..

Zakurafrezee:

iya, biasa ma anak pertama mah suka gtu, *apasih

Myhyukkiesmile:

kalo chullie ratu iblis, berarti hyukkie putri iblis dong ya? Pantes dong, kan kyu pangeran iblis *eh

nurul. p. putri:

Simon D tuh sahabat deketnya heechul ^^

Dreanie:

Semoga Happily ever after ya.. amin.. ^^

Qyukey:

Uyeeeee, semangat *geje

Ayalissehan0730:

Emang harus siapa?

ecca. augest:

makasiii.. dah lanjut yah..

.

OK sip.. smua dah dibales ya.. buat yg udah baca n review makasih ya,, tp RnR lagi dong, hhehhe..


	9. kyuhyun masih jealous

Cerita dari KyuHyuk:

Kyuhyun Masih Jealous

.

Eps 9

.

"kyu, kamu marah lagi" eunhyuk mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh kyuhyun yang sedang tidur membelakanginya. Kyuhyun tak menjawab, dia melepaskan tangan eunhyuk dari pinggangnya.

"cieeeee, yang lagi jealous" eunhyuk menunjuk-nunjuk punggung kyuhyun.

"ngapain dia pagi-pagi sudah meneleponmu hah?" kyuhyun membalikkan badannya, eunhyuk menyambutnya dengan senyuman. "jangan senyum seperti itu" bentak kyuhyun.

"wae?" tanya eunhyuk, menggoda kyuhyun.

"karena.. karena.. karena aku tak bisa marah kalau melihat senyummu" kyuhyun tersipu malu, dia menundukkan wajahnya. "jadi jangan tersenyum" ekspresi kyuhyun berubah drastic, nada suaranya menandakan dia sedang marah.

"kalau begitu aku akan senyum terus" eunhyuk memamerkan gummy smilenya dengan bangga, childish eunhyuk keluar .

"YA, ku bilang berhenti tersenyum" kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya. Kyuhyun sedang menahan rasa gemasnya, dia tak tahan melihat senyum eunhyuk, rasa marahnya sudah hilang saat itu juga. Tapi rasa kesal terhadap jaehee masih ada.

Ada yang tanya kenapa tiba-tiba kyuhyun kayak gitu? Gak ada? Tapi author itu baik, gak ada yang nanya juga bakal author kasih tahu. *apadeh *out of line dikit

Seperti biasa, alarm pagi sudah berdering menyuruh sang pemilik untuk bangun. Kyuhyun mematikan alarmnya, tapi gantian handphone eunhyuk yang berbunyi menandakan ada pesan masuk.

Eunhyuk mengambil handphonenya dan membaca pesannya. Eunhyuk senyum-senyum sendiri membacanya.

Kyuhyun yang memerhatikan tingkah istrinya jadi penasaran. Dia merebut paksa handphone istrinya dan membaca pesannya.

From: jaehee

_A good __message__ for a good person, From a good friend for a good reason, At a good time on a good day in a good mood to say __Good Morning_.

"jadi ini yang membuatmu senyum-senyum" kyuhyun senyum sinis.

"so sweet yah" jawab eunhyuk, dia masih asik dengan acara senyum-senyumnya.

"cih, yang begini kamu sebut manis" kyuhyun mendengus kesal, mukanya memerah. "kalau ini manis tidak?" kyuhyun perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup kening eunhyuk dengan lembut, kemudian hidung dan berakhir di bibir eunhyuk.

"walau lagi marah, otakmu masih pervert" eunhyuk menunjuk-nunjuk hidung kyuhyun.

Handphone eunhyuk yang masih dipegang kyuhyun berdering lagi. Dilihat layar handphonenya.

Jaehee

Calling

"ish, ganggu saja" akhirnya Kyuhyun mengangkatnya.

"ne, maaf, eunhyuk masih tidur, mungkin ada yang bisa ku sampaikan?" ucap kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk hendak mengambil handphonenya namun tangan eunhyuk di tepis kyuhyun.

'berikan padaku' eunhyuk memelototi kyuhyun.

'diam' kyuhyun balas memelototi eunhyuk.

"baiklah, akan ku sampaikan. Selamat pagi, jaehee" ucap kyuhyun. "ngapain dia pagi-pagi nelpon kamu? Apa dia lupa kalau kamu sudah punya suami" kyuhyun menaruh handphone eunhyuk kasar dan membelakangi eunhyuk.

.

"kyu, kamu tak sarapan dulu?" eunhyuk melihat kyuhyun yang sudah siap untuk pergi ke kantor.

"aku tak selera untuk makan" ucap kyuhyun ketus.

"kalau begitu aku juga tak akan sarapan" ucap eunhyuk balik merajuk.

"ish" kyuhyun mendelik melihat eunhyuk, tapi mulutny masih maju ke depan (?)

"ara.. ara.. kita sarapan" kyuhyun menaruh tasnya dengan kesal dan duduk di meja makan.

"kamu makan yang banyak. Kamu tahu sendiri kan sekarang kamu tak makan untuk sendiri." Kyuhyun sewot, ekspresinya masih kesal. "aku sudah bosan bilang seperti ini, apa kamu tak bosan mendengarnya hah?" kyuhyun memakan sarapannya dengan ngomel-ngomel.

"ne" eunhyuk sedikit geli melihat kelakuan kyuhyun yang seperti anak kecil. Raut mukanya seperti orang marah, tapi masih saja menunjukan perhatiannya.

"aish, malam ini, orang itu mau ke sini ya, arrgggh" kyuhyun makin uring-uringan. Selalu saja memanggil jaehee dengan 'orang itu' dan selalu memberi penekanan saat mengucapkannya.

"kyu, dia teman lamaku, kita kan sudah lama tak bertemu. Kami juga sangat dekat. Kalau kamu tak mau dia datang ke rumah, ya sudah" jawab eunhyuk.

"benarkah?" tanya kyuhyun, wajahnya mendadak ceria. Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"biar aku dan dia ke donghae saja" jawab eunhyuk polos. Otomatis kyuhyun kembali ke wajah cemberutnya.

"baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Selesai sarapan Kyuhyun mengambil tasnya.

"chagiya" cegah eunhyuk. kyuhyun menoleh.

"apa kamu tak melupakan sesuatu?" tanya eunhyuk. kyuhyun berpikir.

"jadi kamu lupa?" tanya eunhyuk lagi. Kyuhyun makin berpikir keras.

"dasar ya" eunhyuk menghampiri kyuhyun dan mengecup bibir kyuhyun kilat. "morning kiss sebelum kamu berangkat" eunhyuk tersenyum simpul.

Mata kyuhyun membulat. Dia merutuki dirinya 'bodoh, mana mungkin aku lupa ini'

Kyuhyun balik mencium kening, hidung dan bibir eunhyuk dengan lembut.

Tak lupa, dia sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"dan kalian jaga eomma ya, jangan nakal" kyuhyun berbicara di perut eunhyuk dan menciumnya.

"hati-hati kyu. Have a nice day" eunhyuk melambaikan tangannya dan menutup pintu apartemennya ketika kyuhyun sudah masuk ke dalam lift.

"jadi, sekarang kita ngapain? Kita nonton One Piece saja yah?" eunhyuk mengajak aegyanya berbicara.

.

Malam harinya. Jaehee sudah datang di apartemen kyuhyuk.

"wah, figure actionmu makin banyak ya hyukkie. Dan ini yang ku berikan waktu itu kan?" jaehee sedang melihat koleksi figure action milik eunhyuk, dia menunjuk salah satu figure action kapal going merry.

'itu kan figure action kesayangan eunhyuk. jadi ini alasannya dia sangat suka dengan figure action yang itu. cih' gumam kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kini benar-benar dalam cemburu mode on.

Donghae yang ada di samping kyuhyun dapat merasakan panasnya api cemburu kyuhyun (?) merangkul pundak kyuhyun.

"hyukkie tak mungkin berpaling darimu, yang ku tahu hyukkie sangat setia" bisik donghae. Kyuhyun melihat mata donghae seolah bertanya 'benarkah?'

"percaya padaku. Aku kenal hyukkie dari kecil, aku sudah tahu sifat dia seperti apa" donghae mencoba meyakinkan.

"kalian sedang mengobrol apa?" tanya eunhyuk. Jaehee sadar dirinya tak diinginkan untuk hadir di apartemen kyuhyuk.

"hae, bolehkah aku berkunjung ke rumahmu?" tanya jaehee tiba-tiba.

"kajja" donghae menarik tangan jaehee.

"aku nanti menyusul ya" eunhyuk sedikit teriak.

"kamu kenapa lagi sih kyu?" tanya eunhyuk setelah jaehee dan donghae keluar dari apartemen mereka. Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. Dia duduk di sofa diikuti oleh eunhyuk. kyuhyun mengembungkan pipinya.

Cup,,

Eunhyuk mencium pipi kyuhyun. "kamu tak pantas bersikap seperti anak kecil kyu, tak ada imut-imutnya" ledek eunhyuk.

"kyu, aku tak mungkin dengan jaehee. Lihat cincin ini?" eunhyuk memperlihatkan cincin di jemarinya. "aku sudah menikah denganmu kyu? Dan aku akan selalu mencintaimu"

"tapi orang itu sepertinya masih menyukaimu. Kalau dia bukan atasanku mungkin sudah ku hajar dia" tangan kanan kyuhyun mengepal dan meninju tangannya sendiri.

"terserah kamu saja kyu" kini eunhyuk yang cemberut. Dia pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun dan pergi ke apartemen donghae.

.

Di tempat donghae..

Jaehee sedang duduk di sofa dan donghae sedang mengambil minuman.

"kamu masih menyukai eunhyuk?" tanya donghae sambil menyerahkan kaleng minuman dingin. Jaehee mengangguk pelan. "dia sudah ada yang punya"

"aku tahu, tapi aku belum bisa menghentikan rasa sayangku" jaehee menenggak minumannya. "aku tahu dulu dia menolakku karena dia tak ingin persahabatan kita berubah. Sahabat. Ya sahabat, kenapa hanya sahabat?" jaehee mendesah pelan.

"sekarang kamu pasti sudah melihat sikap kyuhyun kan?" tanya donghae lagi.

"aku sengaja berbuat itu, aku merasa senang melihat kyuhyun merasa cemburu. Itu meyakinkanku kalau kyuhyun benar-benar mencintai eunhyuk. satu pihak aku merasa senang karena ada yang bisa mencintai eunhyuk lebih dariku. Tapi di lain pihak hatiku sakit" jaehee tersenyum getir. "aku tau eunhyuk sangat mencintai kyuhyun juga"

_Flashback.._

"_wah, figure actionmu makin banyak ya hyukkie. Dan ini yang ku berikan waktu itu kan?" jaehee sedang melihat koleksi figure action milik eunhyuk, dia menunjuk salah satu figure action kapal going merry._

"_ya, itu figure action yang kamu berikan untukku untuk mengganti figure action yang dirusak dongwook. Aku sangat menghargai pemberianmu itu. Kamu bela-belain bekerja untuk membeli ini." Jawab eunhyuk sedih. "karena kamu membelaku, kamu berkelahi dengan dongwook dan di skors. Appamu marah dan menghukummu"_

"_ya, appa tak memberiku uang saku. Makanya aku bekerja biar bisa beli figure action untukmu" jaehee kembali memerhatikan deretan figure action koleksi eunhyuk._

"_ini figure action limited edition kan, kamu berhasil membelinya?" Jaehee mengambil salah satu figure action. "aku juga membelinya"_

"_oh, yang itu, hati-hati memegangnya, itu figure action paling berhargaku, itu figure action yang mempertemukanku dengan kyuhyun" jawab eunhyuk, dia melihat kyuhyun._

'_jadi ini sangat berharga ya bagimu?' batin jaehee memandang figure action itu dengan sendu._

"_kalian sedang mengobrol apa?" tanya eunhyuk. dia menghampiri kyuhyun dan donghae._

_Jaehee memerhatikan figure action yang sedang di pegangnya. Dada jaehee mendadak sesak._

'_aku datang terlambat hyukkie. Kalau aku lebih cepat memberikan figure action ini, apa aku akan mendapatkanmu juga' batin jaehee, dia tertawa kecil, tersasa pahit. Dia menertawakan pemikiran bodohnya itu._

"_hae, bolehkah aku berkunjung ke rumahmu?" tanya jaehee._

_Flashback end._

.

"sekarang apa kamu ingin lari ke inggris dan menghindari eunhyuk lagi?" donghae menggoda jaehee. Jaehee tertawa mendengarnya.

"waktu itu aku masih labil. Sekarang aku sudah punya tanggung jawab yang harus ku pegang, aku tak mungkin meninggalkan perusahaan yang sudah appa percayakan padaku. Setelah ku pikir lagi, mungkin menjadi sahabat eunhyuk akan lebih baik, eunhyuk sangat menghargaiku sebagai sahabatnya, aku tak boleh melukai kepercayaannya itu. biar aku berkorban saja. Hei, berkorban itu terlihat lebih keren kan?" ucap jaehee.

"wah.. wah.. wah.. kamu makin dewasa saja" goda donghae lagi.

"berhenti menggodaku lee donghae. Dasar ikan amis" jaehee menunjuk muka donghae.

"dan kamu berhenti memanggilku ikan amis lagi" donghae menggabruk (?) ke jaehee, dia menimpa badan jaehee dan menggelitik badan jaehee. Mereka berdua tertawa.

"OH MY GOD" teriak eunhyuk. "jaehee, apa semenjak kamu di inggris kamu tak mendapatkan seorang wanita dan kini beralih dengan seorang laki-laki?" eunhyuk kaget dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya, dia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Donghae sedang menindih badan jaehee dan terlihat sangat mesra. Sontak donghae bangun dan duduk di samping jaehee. Jaehee merapihkan bajunya yang berantakan.

"bicara apa kamu? Dulu kan kita juga sering seperti ini. Apa kamu juga mau ikutan?" jaehee menatap eunhyuk nakal.

"kalau aku sedang tak hamil, sudah ku hajar kau" eunhyuk mengepalkan tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke jaehee.

Eunhyuk, jaehee dan donghae mengobrol tentang masa lalu mereka lagi, kembali mengenang kebersamaan mereka dulu sampai kyuhyun datang menjemput eunhyuk karena malam sudah larut.

.

"kyu, hari ini jadwalku ke dokter untuk pemeriksaan, bisakah kamu mengantarku?" tanya eunhyuk.

"mian, hyukkie, tapi hari ini aku ada rapat penting. Bagaimana kalau dengan donghae saja?"

"baiklah" jawab eunhyuk lemas. Dia sangat kecewa.

"mian, hyukkie, tapi hari ini benar-benar tak bisa mengantarmu. Kalau besok bagaimana?" bujuk kyuhyun.

"besok Dr. Kim tak masuk. Kalau kamu memang sibuk, gak apa-apa. Biar donghae saja yang mengantarku." Eunhyuk memaksakan dirinya tersenyum, berusaha untuk terlihat seceria mungkin.

"mian hyukkie. Akhir-akhir ini pekerjaanku semakin banyak saja" kyuhyun membelai rambut eunhyuk dan memeluknya.

"kwaenchana, kamu kan memang harus kerja keras untuk anak-anak kita" ucap eunhyuk lagi

.

Minggu akhirnya datang juga, eunhyuk dan kyuhyun sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Mereka mau membeli perlengkapan untuk bayi mereka.

Saat kyuhyun menutup pintu apartemennya, muncullah dua sosok namja keluar dari kamar no. 67.

"hyukkie, mau kemana kalian?" tanya jaehee.

"kamu tadi malam nginap? Kenapa tak bilang padaku?" eunhyuk balik nanya.

"kalian mau kemana?" tanya donghae.

"ah, kami mau belanja untuk peralatan bayi kami, kalian mau ikut?" ajak eunhyuk. kyuhyun yang mendengarnya langsung mendelik.

"tak usah, kalian pergi saja berdua. Aku dan donghae ada acara" tolak jaehee.

"ayo ikut saja" eunhyuk merangkul lengan jaehee. Jaehee yang diperlakukan oleh eunhyuk seperti itu merasa tak enak dengan kyuhyun. Jaehee melihat kea rah donghae meminta tolong, donghae hanya mengangkat pundaknya. Donghae nyerah.

"ehem" kyuhyun berdehem. Eunhyuk tak memerdulikannya. "hae, aku pinjam lenganmu" kyuhyun sedikit memberi penekanan di setiap akatanya. Dia merangkul lengan donghae, diajaknya donghae untuk berjalan cepat mendahului eunhyuk dan jaehee. Kepala kyuhyun sedikit mendongak dan membuang mukanya ketika eunhyuk melihatnya.

Eunhyuk makin mengencangkan pelukannya di lengan jaehee. "kajja jaehee" balas eunhyuk, dia juga membuang mukanya ketika kyuhyun menatapnya.

Jaehee dan donghae bengong melihat kelakuan sepasang suami istri aneh itu. mereka berempat sudah tiba di tempat parkir mobil. Tanpa permisi eunhyuk langsung naik ke mobil jaehee.

"hyukkie!" teriak kyuhyun. Jaehee mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dia memberikan kunci mobilnya ke kyuhyun. Mendadak otak kyuhyun berjalan lambat. Dia bengong.

"palli" jaehee menyadarkan kyuhyun dari bengongnya,.

"gomawo" kyuhyun mengambil kunci mobil jaehee dan menyerahkan kunci mobilnya, lalu membungkuk.

"ini mobil jaehee, ngapain kamu masuk ke sini" usir eunhyuk.

"kamu juga ngapain di sini, sudah tahu ini mobil jaehee" kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya.

Eunhyuk memelototi kyuhyun.

"sudahlah chagiya, jangan marah lagi" bujuk kyuhyun.

"siapa yang duluan. Rasa cemburumu berlebihan kyu, kamu tahu kan aku dan jaehee hanya teman" eunhyuk bicara dengan nada kesal, dia melipat tangan di dadanya.

"ara.. ara.. kita pergi ya" kyuhyun menstarter mobil jaehee dan melajukan mobilnya.

.

Mereka berempat berkeliling di mall dekat apartemen mereka. Eunhyuk merasa pegal-pegal karena sudah berjalan terlalu lama, maka mereka pun memutuskan untuk istirahat di salah satu café di mall.

"apa kalian sudah mencari nama untuk anak kalian?" jaehee memulai obrolan mereka.

"belum. Kalian punya saran?" jawab eunhyuk.

"mmh, perkiraan dokter kemarin, bilang anakmu perempuan dan laki-laki kan? bagaimana kalau eunhae dan eunjae. Eunhyuk donghae dan eunhyuk jaehee. Bagus kan? " usul donghae.

"right, eunjae dan eunhae, its good name" jaehee mengajak donghae untuk _high five_.

"hei, apa maksud kalian, aku suaminya, jadi harus ada namaku. Cho Eun Kyu dan Cho Hyun Eun." Kyuhyun mulai sewot.

"apa-apaan itu. anakmu kan nanti pasti sudah ada margamu kyu, jadi kamu tak usah menyumbang namamu" protes donghae.

"suka-sukaku" kyuhyun gak mau kalah.

"ish, nanti nama anakku harus Luffy dan Ace" eunhyuk nimbrung.

"masa nama anakmu seperti itu hyukkie" ucap jaehee.

"ya, benar, masa nama anak kita seperti itu" kyuhyun tak setuju.

"eunhae dan eunjae itu sudah bagus" donghae kukuh dengan usulnya.

"eunkyu dan hyuneun. Titik" ucap kyuhyun tegas. Dia berdiri seolah menantang donghae. Eunhyuk menarik tangan kyuhyun dan menyuruhnya duduk.

"sudah-sudah. Hae, itu anak mereka, biarkan mereka memutuskan sendiri siapa nama anak mereka." Lerai jaehee. "kamu sudah lapar kan hyukkie, mau pesan apa?"

"YA, jaehee-ssi. Kamu memang bossku, tapi tolong hargai saya. Saya ini suami eunhyuk. jangan kamu memberi eunhyuk perhatian berlebihan seperti itu. setidaknya jangan di hadapan saya" kyuhyun akhirnya meledak juga.

"kyu" panggil eunhyuk cepat. "ini tempat umum" eunhyuk melihat ke sekitar, beberapa orang melihat mereka berempat.

"mian" ucap kyuhyun entah ke siapa, dia kembali duduk dan mengambil menu. Jaehee masih shock, tak menyangka kyuhyun bakal bertindak seperti itu. donghae juga ikutan shock.

"mian kyu, kalau begitu. Baiklah, Hae, kamu mau makan apa? Kamu tak suka seafood kan ya, mmh, baiklah, bagaimana kalau _fish n chip_ saja ya" ucap jaehee sekenanya. Donghae makin shock diperhatikan seperti itu.

Eunhyuk tertawa melihat jaehee berbicara seperti itu dengan wajahnya yang polos dan donghae yang bengong mendengar .

Kyuhyun? Campur aduk. Dia ingin tertawa tapi dia merasa gengsi. Dan akhirnya terciptalah raut muka kyuhyun yang sulit untuk diartikan. *nah lo, bingung kan?

Makanan sudah datang, mereka segera melahap makanan mereka. Selesai makan mereka ngobrol lagi.

.

"kyu, aku ingin es krim rasa strawberry" rengek eunhyuk saat mereka berempat berjalan menuju tempat parkir.

"biar aku saja yang beli" donghae segera berlari.

"gomawo hae" teriak eunhyuk. donghae mengangkat tangan kanannya, mengisyaratkan dia mendengarnya.

"kyu, kemarin waktu aku ke dokter, perawat dan dokter mengira donghae itu suamiku. Kata dokter itu 'suami anda sangat perhatian ya'" eunhyuk menirukan gaya dokter kandungannya.

"dan perawatnya lalu bilang 'iya dok, dan juga romantic, tadi waktu di ruang tunggu, suaminya bermain sulap untuknya, dia memberikannya setangkai bunga'" eunhyuk lagi-lagi menirukan sang perawat lengkap dengan ekspresi mukanya.

Jaehee yang melihatnya terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan eunhyuk. kyuhyun men_death glare_ jaehee. Jaehee menghentikan tawanya dan menjadi serius, walau masih menyisakan senyum tipis di bibirnya, dia merasa lucu melihat kyuhyun yang sedang cemburu. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak sedang berada dalan _good mood. _Kyuhyun sedang bersender pada mobilnya, tangannya dia silangkan di datanya, kakinya dia tekuk sedikit, dan mengetuk-ngetuk tanah dengan ujung sepatunya, kepalanya menunduk.

'hae, kini kamu dalam bahaya' batin jaehee.

"donghae masih bermain sulap? Aku sudah lama tak melihat aksinya" ucap jaehee.

Tak lama donghae datang. "hyukkie, es krimnya sudah habis" donghae sedang mengatur nafasnya, karena dia baru saja berlari.

"ya sudah" eunhyuk mengembungkan pipinya, dia kecewa.

"tapi apa ini?" donghae seperti hendak mengambil sesuatu dari belakang kepala eunhyuk dan

TADAAA..

Di tangan donghae sudah sebungkus es krim yang eunyuk inginkan. Eunhyuk tertawa memperlihatkan tawanya yang khas.

"wah, akhirnya aku melihat aksi sulapmu lagi hae" jaehee bertepuk tangan.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati donghae. Tiba-tiba tangannya meremas kerah baju donghae paksa. "kamu tak mencintai hyukkie kan?" donghae kaget dengan kyuhyun yang mendadak memperlakukannya seperti itu, dia belum mencerna dengan baik apa yang dikatakan kyuhyun.

"m-mwo?" tanya donghae.

"kamu tak mencintai hyukkie-ku kan?" kyuhyun menaikkan nada suaranya.

"kyu" pekik eunhyuk. Dia memukul pundak kyuhyun "lepaskan"

Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkeramannya. "ayo masuk mobil" kyuhyun berjalan ke mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk eunhyuk. eunhyuk pun masuk dengan jengkel.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju pintu kemudi, matanya masih setia memandang donghae dingin. Jaehee juga mendapat kehormatan yang sama. Kyuhyun menatap mata donghae dan donghae bergantian, matanya mengancam.

"jaehee, kalau kamu nanti kabur ke Inggris lagi, ajak aku ya" ucap donghae, matanya memandang kyuhyun dengan takut.

"apa dia sering seperti ini?" tanya jaehee ketika mereka sudah masuk di dalam mobil jaehee.

"kalau marah sih sering, tapi kalau cemburu baru sekarang" jawab donghae, dia masih merasakan hawa mengancam kyuhyun, dia bergidik ngeri membayangkan kyuhyun.

.

"kyu, kemarin cemburu dengan jaehee, sekarang donghae" ucap eunhyuk sambil memakan es krimnya.

"apa kamu tak sadar, donghae selalu memberikanmu perhatian yang sangat lebih? Ibumu juga sangat menyayangi donghae lebih dariku" kyuhyun makin kesal membayangkan sikap heechul yang selalu baik pada donghae.

"terserah kamu saja. Awas saja kalau kamu ngapa-ngapain jaehee dan donghae" ucap eunhyuk santai.

"tuh kan, kamu juga lebih memerhatikan mereka." Kyuhyun mendadak mengerem mendadak. Membuat eunhyuk sedikit terhempas dari duduknya, untung saja seat belt dapat menahan tuhbuhnya.

"aw, sakiit kyu" eunhyuk memegang perutnya. "kalian kaget ya, appa kalian memang bodoh"

Kyuhyun spontan mengusap-usap perut eunhyuk. "mian, mian, mian, jongmal mian" kyuhyun memelas.

"dasar bodooh" eunhyuk menjambak rambut kyuhyun dan mengoyang-goyangkan kepala kyuhyun. "tak bisakah kamu lebih hati-hati lagi? Kamu ingin membunuh anak kita? Suami macam apa kamu ini?" rentet eunhyuk.

Donghae dan jaehee yang mobilnya tepat di belakang mereka kaget karena mobil kyuhyun berhenti mendadak. Mereka keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri mobil kyuhyuk karena takut terjadi sesuatu dengan eunhyuk.

Donghae mengetuk kaca mobil di samping eunhyuk tapi tak ada reaksi dari dalam. Mereka tak dapat melihat ke dalam karena gelap. Donghae dan jaehee pun melihat dari depan mobil. Mereka tertawa melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah itu.

Eunhyuk menjambak rambut kyuhyun dengan membabi buta, sedangkan kyuhyun hanya pasrah dengan perbuatan istrinya itu. terlihat kyuhyun sesekali memohon meminta ampun.

"dendam kita terbalaskan hae" jaehee mengajak donghae untuk ber_high five._

_._

.

TBC..

.

Kyu: authooooooor sialan, gue jambak juga lu..

Author berlindung di punggung eunhyuk..

Author: OK, kyu, chapter depan, lu bakal bikin jadi lelaki paling bahagia sedunia dah.. I promise.. seratus ribu dulu tapi *nodong

.

Update kilaaaatt.. hhe..

Anami Hime:

Permintaan dikabulkan,, niatnya emang mau cewek ma cowok sih,hhe..

Park chaesoo:

Kyu menikmatinya kok, percaya deh *apasih.. dah di lanjut yah..

Yohhanna:

Sekarang gimana? Dah garang gak tuh? Taemin ma changmin? Dipertimbangkan.. hhe

Zakurafrezee:

Hhe,, mendadak keinget ma tu orang, jadi dimasukin aja deh.. masukan diterima ya, anaknya cewek ma cowok..

Ecca. augest:

Mian yah, kepaksa pake OOC.. soalnya kan siwon di awal cerita di ceritain jadi pacarnya sungmin,, tadinya bingung mau pake sapa lagi.. member suju yang lain udah punya peran masing-masing ^^.. mau junsu, nanti dia juga dah author siapin buat peran yang lain..

Thiefhanie. Fhaa:

Gomawo kalau suka.. ^^

.

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah baca n review.. *bowing**

Review kalian bikin author makin semangat buat lanjutin ni ff.. makasih juga yang udah ngehargain ff buatan author ini ^^

Siyuuuu..


	10. sweet moment

**Cerita dari Kyuhyuk:**

**Sweet Moment**

.

.

chapter 10

* * *

Cerita kali ini diawali dari eunhyuk yang sedang berdiri di depan cermin lemari di kamarnya. Kyuhyun sedang duduk bersender di sofa yang ada di sudut kamar mereka, memainkan benda hitam kecil di tangannya, wajahnya serius.

"kyu" eunhyuk sedang memandang setiap jengkal tubuhnya lewat cermin. Kyuhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman.

"perutku semakin besar ya, dan badanku juga semakin gendut" ucap eunhyuk lagi.

"hmm" gumam kyuhyun lagi.

"kyu, aku jadi berpikir, apa yang kamu suka dariku?" tanya eunhyuk menghampiri kyuhyun dan duduk di samping kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meletakkan PSPnya dan keningnya berkerut.

"haruskah ku jawab?" jawab kyuhyun masih dengan kerutan di keningnya.

"tentu saja" ucap eunhyuk cepat.

"ini pertanyaan paling sulit"

"wae?"

"aku tak pernah bertanya pada diriku kenapa aku mencintaimu. Rasa itu datang sendiri ketika ku pertama kali melihatmu. Dadaku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Setiap kali ku melihat senyummu, semacam ada kehangatan yang menyelimutiku." Kyuhyun memandang wajah eunhyuk.

"apa kamu suka karena senyumku?" tanya eunhyuk lagi, dia sepertinya tak puas dengan alasan kyuhyun. Tak mungkin hanya karena senyuman, kyuhyun mau melamarnya dan menikahinya.

"entahlah, semakin lama ku mengenalmu, semakin lama ku bersamamu dan semakin aku dekat denganmu, sepertinya aku selalu jatuh cinta dengan semua hal yang ada padamu" jawab kyuhyun lagi, dengan matanya yang teduh, kyuhyun meyakinkan eunhyuk.

"benarkah itu?" eunhyuk menaikkan alisnya, "semua hal yang ada padaku? Apa saja itu?"

'oh, tuhan, apa dia tak percaya dengan apa yang telah aku katakan atau dia tak mengerti dengan apa yang aku katakan? Come on hyukkie, aku sedang berusaha untuk romantis' pikir kyuhyun.

"caramu mencintaiku, caramu memperlakukanku" ucap kyuhyun lagi, dia ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya tapi eunhyuk menunjukkan ekspresi orang yang sedang bingung.

"dan ekspresi polosmu ini" eunhyuk memainkan hidung eunhyuk dengan gemas.

"ya, aku memang terlalu polos, sampai aku bisa menerimamu menjadi suamiku begitu saja" eunhyuk mulai merajuk, dia sepertinya kurang suka dibilang polos.

"hee,, jadi kamu tak suka menikah denganku?" kyuhyun pura-pura ikutan merajuk.

"ya, aku tak suka. Polos dan bodoh beda tipis." Eunhyuk cemberut. "aku juga bingung kenapa dulu aku menerimamu dengan mudah. Kamu sangat pervert, evil, tak tahu apa itu romantic, walau sangat perhatian sih, tapi sesungguhnya kamu bukan tipe lelaki idamanku, apa kamu tahu itu?" ucap eunhyuk menatap kyuhyun tajam.

"YA, kenapa kamu menjelek-jelekanku, dari tadi aku memujimu, memangnya seperti apa tipe idamanmu itu?" tanya kyuhyun. Dia kaget dan kesal bersamaan. Kaget karena eunhyuk baru bilang sekarang kalau dia bukan tipenya, kesal karena eunhyuk tak memujinya.

"Ace" eunhyuk nyengir.

"ish, mana ada orang seperti dia" kyuhyun mendengus.

"kata siapa. Ada tau, yunho oppa, dia sangat perhatian dengan adiknya sama seperti Ace"

"lalu kenapa kamu menikah denganku? Tak menikah dengan yunho hyung saja?" kyuhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"itu salahmu, kenapa kamu mengenalkanku dengan yunho hyung setelah kamu melamarku hah?" eunhyuk harus bisa mendongak agar bisa menatap kyuhyun.

Sebagai info, yunho adalah saudara kandung changmin dan changmin adalah sahabat kyuhyun.

"sekarang mau kamu apa hyukkie? Kalau kamu tak suka menikah denganku?" tanya kyuhyun kesal.

"aku terpaksa menjalani sisa hidupku denganmu, semakin hari aku juga semakin mencintaimu, semakin hari aku juga semakin tak ingin kehilanganmu. Caramu memperlakukanku membuatku semakin jatuh cinta. Aku memang bodoh bisa jatuh cinta dengan lelaki sepertimu. Semua usahamu untuk menutupi kekuranganmu memang selalu gagal, tapi usahamu itu semakin menarikku untuk selalu mencintaimu. Cintamu yang hangat membuatku semakin nyaman ada di dekatmu" ucap eunhyuk dengan nadanya yang jelas dia sedang merutuki nasibnya kenapa bisa mencintai kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk mencoba berdiri dengan memegang lengan kyuhyun, perutnya semakin berat dan membuatnya susah untuk berdiri tanpa bantuan orang. Kyuhyun membantu eunhyuk berdiri, tapi pandangannya, matanya membulat, dia terpukau dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan eunhyuk. Dia sadar eunhyuk sedang menyampaikan rasa cintanya dengan cara eunhyuk sendiri.

"kamu tahu? Apa penyesalan terbesarku? Penyesalan terbesarku adalah mencintaimu semakin dalam. Semakin hari cintaku semakin dalam, dan itu karena caramu memperlakukanku" eunhyuk memberikan penekanan di akhir kalimatnya. Kini eunhyuk sedang mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher eunhyuk.

"itu membuatku repot. Aku ingin membalas rasa cintamu itu. Tapi aku selalu berpikir, apa cintaku cukup untukmu? apa aku selalu membuatmu nyaman berada di sisiku? apa aku bisa menjadi istri yang baik? aku tak cantik dan kamu, tampan" eunhyuk seperti menyesal menyebut kyuhyun tampan. "apa aku pantas bersanding di sampingmu? Semua pertanyaan itu selalu menghantuiku dan itu semua membuatku repot tahu" eunhyuk menatap kyuhyun nakal. Kyuhyun mendengarkan setiap perkataan istrinya, sesekali dia tersenyum.

"dimataku kamu adalah wanita paling sempurna yang pernah ku temui" jawab kyuhyun.

"chagi, percayalah padaku, aku akan selalu mencintaimu, tentu saja dengan caraku dan aku juga semakin mencintai caramu mencintaiku" ujar kyuhyun lagi. Kyuhyun memegang kepala eunhyuk dan semakin menghilangkan jarak wajahnya dengan eunhyuk. _deep kiss._

"emmh, kyu, h-hentikan, anak kita menedang-nendang perutku" ucap eunhyuk. kyuhyun menghentikan ciumannya. Dan sedikit berjongkong, mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan perut eunhyuk.

"hey, kalian kenapa mengganggu, kalian gak suka ya melihat appa kalian senang?" kyuhyun mengajak aegyanya bercanda. Dia meletakkan tangannya di perut eunhyuk, merasakan gerakan aegya-aegyanya.

'Tuhan, terima kasih atas anugerah yang kamu berikan padaku. Terima kasih telah memberikan rasa ini, rasa cinta terhadap istriku. Tuhan, ku memohon padamu, jangan pernah ambil rasa cintaku ini padanya, perdalam lagi rasa cintaku ini. Jagalah mereka, orang-orang yang ku sayangi ini. Doa kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kyuhyun berdiri lagi.

"hyukkie, terima kasih sudah mencintaiku" kyuhyun menatap mata eunhyuk lebih dalam, dia melihat banyak cinta di mata eunhyuk untuknya, "terima kasih untuk pelukanmu ketika ku merasa lelah, terima kasih untuk semua senyumanmu ketika ku merasa jenuh, terima kasih untuk kehangatan yang kamu berikan ketika ku merasa kesepian" ucap kyuhyun lagi.

"sama sepertimu, semakin hari, cintaku padamu semakin besar, dan semakin hari aku tak ingin kehilanganmu, mungkin karena inilah, aku tak suka melihat kamu dekat-dekat dengan donghae dan jaehee" kyuhyun mendadak bad mood mengingat keua namja itu.

"tetaplah selalu mencintaiku dengan caramu. jika kamu menyesal dengan mencintaiku, baiklah, aku akan membuat penyesalanmu itu semakin besar" kyuhyun menyeringai.

"berarti cintamu semakin besar dong?" jawab eunhyuk polos.

'hyukkie, aku tak bisa berkata lagi, aku tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi untuk mengutarakan betapa besarnya cintaku padamu' batin kyuhyun.

.

cinta selalu datang dengan cara yang berbeda.. its power of love..

.

TBC..

* * *

.

Pendek? Author gak bisa mikir lagi, author lagi terbuai dengan kata-kata kyuhyun,hhe..

Mian yah kalau banyak typo,,

Kemarin waktu baca review kalian, banyak yg bilang kocak, author penasaran bagian mana yang kocaknya, eh, waktu baca ulang, banyak yang salah tulis yah,hhe.. mian..

Author bingung ma chapter ini, entahlah, author nulis apa ini, pengen nyiptain suasana yang so sweet, tapi berhasil gak nih..

Langsung aja balas review deh yah..

Vaa: hhe,, makasih..

Jaewonna: iya, gpp.. emang bikin ngakak yah? Author waktu bikinnya ngakak juga sih,hhe

Lee Eun Jae: udah nasib kyu kayak begituh,hhe..

Thiefhanie. Fha: kalau gemes ma kyu, ayo bantuin hyukkie jambak kyu *eh

Park chaesoo: iya, kemana aja si kyu, baru cemburu sekarang.

Lytaimoet812: hyukkie salah juga sih, knapa kyu gk diperhatiin.

JJ: dah lanjut yah.. kyu pasti selalu cemburu, kan makin cinta ma hyukkie *cieeee, kyu

Yohanna: hhe,, makasih ya,, kalau makin seru mah..

Nurul. P. putri: punya istri kayak hyukkie kayak ngitu, mana ada yg gak takut,hhe

Myhyukkiesmile: hhe, kyu emang dongdong *eh.. dah lanjut yah..

KHs: hhe.. duh, pertanyaan bagus nih.. gak tau sampe chapter berapa, sampe anak-anak kyuhyuk lahir mungkin,hhe.. rencana sih 3-4 chapter lagi.. tapi kalo para readers banyak yg minta lanjut, ya bakal dilanjutin.. ^^

Eun607: hee.. oh, iya, author jd lupa ma penghuni yg lain, tapi next chapter mereka bakal lebih sering dimunculin kok..

Venssie Steph Katou Nanaho: hhe, dah dilanjut ya nih..

..

Ok.. cukup sekian dan terima kasih buat semua readers.. makasih dah ng'review,, makasih dan ng'fav n ng'follow ni cerita.. big thanks.. author peluk semua satu-satu deh.. hhe..

Siyuuuuu ^^


	11. Finally

**Cerita dari KyuHyuk:**

**Finally..**

.

.

Chapter 11

.

* * *

"kyu, kenapa kamu tak pernah romantis?" tanya eunhyuk.

"romantis? Haruskah setiap orang romantis? Setiap orang punya caranya sendiri dalam menyampaikan kasih sayangnya, apa untuk menyampaikan kasih sayang harus dengan cara yang romantis? Menurutku romantis adalah menunjukan rasa sayang kita dengan cara yang berbeda dari biasanya. Apa karena perhatian adalah bentuk rasa sayang yang wajar, maka tak dapat di artikan sebagai hal yang romantis?" jawab kyuhyun. "apa kamu ingin aku romantis?"

"aku hanya ingin kamu jadi dirimu sendiri. Aku kan sudah bilang, aku menyukai caramu mencintaiku. Kamu menyampaikan rasa sayangmu dengan cara yang romantis atau tidak, aku sudah tak perduli. Yang ku inginkan, kamu selalu mencintaiku" ucap eunhyuk lagi.

"chagiya, Tuhan memang sayang denganku, dia sudah memberikan salah satu malaikatnya untuk menemani hari-hariku" kyuhyun memeluk eunhyuk, dia menyimpan dagunya di leher eunhyuk.

"dan Tuhan sudah mengirimkan iblis untukku" balas eunhyuk.

.

Di _gathering room_ lantai 7 next apartment. Di ruangan itu ada siwon, sungmin, leeteuk, ryeowook dan eunhyuk.

"hyukkie, kapan kamu melahirkan?" tanya sungmin.

"mhh, kata dokter sih 2 minggu lagi" jawab eunhyuk.

"apa kamu sudah membeli semua keperluan bayi?" tanya leeteuk.

"belum semua sih, hanya keperluan-keperluan dasar saja" jawab eunhyuk lagi.

"memang apa yang kamu butuhkan?" tanya siwon.

Eunhyuk tersenyum penuh arti. Semua melihat wajah eunhyuk dengan curiga.

'uh, siwon, kamu salah bicara' batin leeteuk.

'chagiya, kenapa kamu tanyakan itu' batin sungmin.

'aigoo, sepertinya aku salah ngomong' batin siwon.

'ck, seharusnya aku tak ke sini' batin ryeowook.

"hai, kalian sedang apa?" kyuhyun membuka pintu, di belakangnya ada donghae dan jaehee.

Kompak, mereka semua melihat ke arah pintu. Berdoa, semoga eunhyuk akan lupa dengan pemikirannya.

"chagi, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini" kyuhyun duduk di samping eunhyuk.

"hae, apa dia temanmu?" tanya ryeowook, dia melihat jaehee.

"ah, iya, kenalkan dia teman kecilku dan eunhyuk. Namanya Jaehee" ucap donghae sambil merangkul pundak jaehee.

"oh ya, jaehee, kenalkan dia ryeowook, dia bekerja sebagai guru. Dan ini leeteuk hyung, dia seorang DJ. Dan pasangan itu siwon dan sungmin, mereka bekerja di perusahaan asuransi."

"annyeong, I'm jaehee" jaehee sedikit membungkuk. Semuanya tersenyum pada jaehee.

Jaehee dan donghae pun duduk di sofa.

"kalian tadi sedang mengobrol apa?" tanya donghae. Semua kembali memandang donghae kesal. Donghae jadi salah tingkah.

"ah, iya, aku hampir lupa. Chagi, mereka mau membelikan kita peralatan bayi." Ucap eunhyuk bahagia. Disambut dengan seringaian kyuhyun. "jeongmal?"

Donghae sepertinya mengerti apa maksud tatapan mereka. Dia sudah mengingatkan eunhyuk dengan tak sengaja.

"aku belum beli _stroller_, karena anakku kembar, jadi harus _twin stroller_. Bagaimana kalau siwon yang membelikan?" eunhyuk menatap siwon. namun belum sempat siwon menyanggupi, eunhyuk sudah bicara lagi.

"dan kamu sungmin, _baby carriers_" bossy eunhyuk keluar. Sungmin mengangguk patuh. Dia pikir itu tak terlalu mahal.

"teukkie hyung, mmh, apa yah,_ baby bottle and food warmer_ saja" leeteuk mengangguk pelan, dia sedang berpikir 'kira-kira harganya berapa ya?'

"dan untuk wookie, sepertinya, kamu tak usah membelikanku apa-apa" ucap eunhyuk. ryeowook yang mendengarnya sangat gembira.

'aku selamat' batin ryeowook.

"tapi, nanti kalau aku lahiran, bantu aku mengurus bayi yah, kamu suka dengan anak kecil kan?" ucap eunhyuk lagi "Kyu, kita bisa hemat untuk babysitter kan?" eunhyuk menatap kyuhyun.

Ryeowook menghela nafas pendek. Mengurus dua bayi sekaligus tak mudah.

"kamu pintar hyukkie" jawab kyuhyun, dia tertawa.

Siwon, sungmin, leeteuk dan ryeowook menunduk lesu. Mereka baru saja di rampok oleh eunhyuk.

"eh, hae dan jaehee, kalian belum yah?" ucap eunhyuk melihat donghae dan jaehee bergantian.

Deg..

"hae, besok kan aku ada rencana untuk merenovasi kamar tamu jadi kamar anak-anak, kamu besok bantu kyuhyun yah, jadi aku tak perlu membayar tukang. Oia, kyu, tempat tidur, mau di belikan oleh appa dan eomma kan?" tanya eunhyuk. kyuhyun mengangguk.

"tak bisakah aku membelikan keperluan bayi saja?" tawar donghae.

"tidak" jawab eunhyuk tegas. Semua tertawa. *poordonghae

"dan kamu jaehee. Apa yah?" eunhyuk sedang berpikir. "kamu naikan jabatan kyuhyun saja" usul eunhyuk.

"hyukkie, mian, itu masalah pekerjaan, aku tak bisa bantu" jawab jaehee.

"kalau begitu, naikkan gajinya" balas eunhyuk.

"itu tak bisa hyukkie" jawab jaehee lagi.

"arrghhh, kalau begitu, belikan aku _car seats, bean bag seats dan baby monitors_." Eunhyuk sedikit kesal.

"kenapa banyak sekali?" protes jaehee.

"naikkan gaji kyuhyun atau beli itu semua? Ayo pilih?" ancam eunhyuk.

"ara,, ara,," jaehee mendesah.

"tapi kyu, kita belum beli peralatan bath and skincare, dan masih banyak yang belum kita beli loh"

Mencium ada bahaya, siwon, sungmin, leeteuk dan ryeowook segera berdiri.

"hyukkie, aku pulang dulu yah, sudah ngantuk" ujar sungmin, dia pura-pura menguap.

"aku antar minnie dulu yah" siwon merangkul sungmin.

"besok aku ada siaran pagi, aku pulang dulu yah, aku ingin tidur juga" jawab leeteuk.

"mmh,, sepertinya yesung hyung akan pulang, aku belum menyiapkan makanan untuknya" ryeowook mencari-cari alasan untuk bisa pergi.

"ah, benar, yesung hyung dan hankyung gege belum" eunhyuk seperti mendapat petunjuk.

.

.

Donghae sedang berkunjung ke kantor jaehee. Sedang asik mengobrol, handphone donghae berbunyi. Dia mengangkat teleponnya. jaehee menatap donghae seolah bertanya, 'siapa?' setelah donghae menutup teleponnya.

"hyukkie, dia memintaku untuk ke rumahnya" jawab donghae.

"ada apa?" tanya jaehee.

"paling menyuruhku memijat kakinya" jawab donghae lemas. "apa kamu sudah membeli pesanan hyukkie?"

Jaehee menggeleng. "kalau sekarang bagaimana? Kita beli bersama?" tawar jaehee.

Donghae mengangguk.

Jaehee dan donghae keluar ruangan, di luar, berpapasan dengan kyuhyun.

"kalian mau kemana?" tanya kyuhyun.

"aku ingin membeli pesanan nyonya hyukkie" donghae ketus.

"dan anda Mr. Lee?" kyuhyun menatap jaehee dengan dingin.

"sama seperti donghae" jaehee tersenyum.

"lalu kalian mau kemana setelah itu?" tanya kyuhyun lagi. *kyu kepo ih, hha

"aku disuruh hyukkie untuk datang ke apartemennya." Jawab donghae lagi.

"dan anda?" kyuhyun bertanya pada jaehee.

"sama seperti donghae" jaehee nyengir.

"andwae, kalian tak boleh ke apartemenku" kyuhyun mengeraskan suaranya. Dia merentangkan tangannya, menghalangi jaehee dan donghae yang mau pergi.

"wae? Kita di suruh hyukkie kok" kata donghae.

"tidak. aku suaminya. Jadi aku berhak melarang kalian"

"ish,, cho kyuhyun. Kita tak akan mengambil istrimu pergi" jaehee mulai jengkel.

"tidaaaaaaaaak" kyuhyun teriak lagi.

"baiklah, aku tak akan pergi ke apartemenmu, jika hyukkie ngamuk, kamu yang tanggung jawab" donghae pergi mengacuhkan kyuhyun, jaehee ikut di belakang donghae.

"ara.. ara.. kalian boleh ke rumah, tapi janji jangan terlalu lama. Dan kamu jaehee, kamu itu pemimpin di sini, masa keluar di saat jam kerja" kyuhyun menyeringai.

"kalau kamu ingin ikut dengan kami, ya pergi saja" jawab jaehee.

"benarkah?" kyuhyun mendadak ceria. Dia mengekor di belakang jaehee.

.

.

Eunhyuk dan kyuhyun sedang dalam perjalanan ke _fishy café._ Di mobil..

"kyu, apa melahirkan itu sakit? Lalu apa harus di suntik? Kamu kan tahu aku takut jarum suntik. Dan kalau anak kita lahir nanti, apa aku bisa merawat mereka? Nanti eomma untuk beberapa waktu tinggal bersama kita yah?" rentet eunhyuk.

"tenang saja, aku akan selalu di sampingmu saat kamu melahirkan nanti." Jawab kyuhyun. "kita sudah sampai"

Kyuhyun membukakan pintu untuk eunhyuk.

Mereka masuk ke dalam café. Mereka berdua menghampiri jaehee dan donghae yang sudah duduk di salah satu sofa.

"kamu sedang hamil tua, masih saja jalan-jalan" jaehee mengeluarkan perhatiannya.

"dokter menyuruhku untuk banyak jalan" ucap eunhyuk.

"hyukkie, aku punya sesuatu untukmu" jaehee berdiri dan berjalan menuju piano yang ada di dekat mereka. Dia memainkan lagu ost. One piece "we are".

Eunhyuk bertepuk tangan setelah jaehee selesai bermain piano. "kamu hebat" ucap eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan tak suka.

"aku juga bisa main itu" ucap kyuhyun ketus.

"kalau begitu silahkan Mr. Cho" tantang jaehee.

"kyu,," eunhyuk meringis, dia memegang perutnya.

"baiklah" kyuhyun berdiri, dia tak mendengar eunhyuk.

"kyuuu" teriak eunhyuk. kyuhyun menoleh.

"apa kamu mau melahirkan?" tanya jaehee, dia hendak memangku eunhyuk.

"jaehee, dia istriku, lepaskan itu" kyuhyun menepis tangan jaehee, dia berteriak.

"kalau begitu, cepat angkat dia" teriak jaehee. Dia panik.

"kyuuuuu, sakiiiiiiit" teriak eunhyuk lagi.

"tak perlu kamu suruh aku akan membawanya" kyuhyun balas teriak.

"kenapa kalian semua teriaaaaak?" donghae ikutan teriak. Donghae ikut panik gak jelas.

"cepat bawa dia ke rumah sakit" jaehee mulai tenang. Kyuhyun menggendong eunhyuk.

"dimana aku memarkir mobilku?" kyuhyun bingung, dia masih panik. "mana kunci mobilku?" ucap kyuhyun lagi.

"pakai mobilku saja" jawab jaehee. "kamu sedang panik, bahaya kalau bawa mobil"

Kyuhyun dan eunhyuk duduk di kursi belakang, donghae didepan dan jaehee yang membawa mobil.

"kyuu, sakiiit. Aku tak tahan lagi" ucap eunhyuk lagi.

"pegang tanganku" kyuhyun menggenggam tangan eunhyuk.

"aaaarrrrrrrrrghhh" tiba-tiba eunhyuk menjambak rambut kyuhyun.

"jangan menjambak rambutku" kyuhyun mencoba melepaskan tangan eunhyuk dari rambutnya.

Pletaaakk..

"ini sakiiiiiiit kyu" teriak eunhyuk lagi.

"pegang tanganku saja. Coba tarik nafas, buang, tarik nafas, buang" ucap kyuhyun, dia coba menenangkan eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menuruti apa yang disuruh kyuhyun.

.

Setelah perjuangan yang sangat melelahkan akhirnya Cho Eunkyu dan Cho Hyuneun terlahir ke dunia. Eunhyuk melahirkan dengan normal. Kedua bayinya lahir dengan sehat.

Dan di ruang rawat inap, eunhyuk sedang tertidur. Kyuhyun? Dia juga sedang tertidur di sofa.

Jaehee dan donghae memandang kyuhyun dengan wajah kasian.

Tangan kyuhyun penuh dengan bekas cakaran, rambutnya acak-acakan. Mereka berdua dapat membayangkan bagaimana kyuhyun menemani eunhyuk saat melahirkan tadi.

.

Keesokan lusanya, eunhyuk dan kedua anaknya sudah boleh pulang. Kyuhyun membantu eunhyuk untuk berjalan. Ryeowook dan heechul sedang menggendong eunkyu dan hyuneun.

Kyuhyuk menamai anak laki-laki mereka cho eunkyu dan anak perempuan mereka cho hyuneun

Di apartemen kyuhyuk pun ramai, di sana ada ryeowook, sungmin, heechul, simon d, dan donghae.

"hyukkie, yang mana eunkyu dan mana hyuneun?" sungmin bingung.

"ini eunkyu" ucap ryeowook.

"berarti ini hyuneun ya, eomma, bolehkah aku menggendongnya?" heechul memberikan hyunen pada sungmin.

"kenapa semua wajahnya terlihat sama?" tanya donghae polos.

"tentu saja mereka kembar, jadi sama" jawab kyuhyun.

"tapi aku tak bisa membedakannya" ujar donghae lagi. Kyuhyun memerhatikan kedua anaknya.

"kamu benar, aku juga tak dapat membedakannya" jawab kyuhyun polos.

Pletaaakkk.. heechul menjitak kepala donghae dan kyuhyun

"hyuneun yang perempuan dan eunkyu yang laki-laki" ucap heechul. "kalian bodoh"

"tapi chagiya, kalau mereka sudah besar mungkin kita bisa membedakannya, tapi sekarang, mereka terlihat sama saja" simon memerhatikan wajah kedua cucunya.

"makanya, aku memakaikan mereka baju dengan warna yang berbeda, hyuneun memakai baju berwarna pink dan eunkyu berwarna biru" eunhyuk menjelaskan.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

Akhirnya hyukkie lahiran juga ya..

Langsung balas review aja deh ya,,

**Nurul. p. putri**: tadi baru lahiran,hhe

**Lee minji elf**: kyu hebat yah,hhe

**Dreanie**: hhe,, gomawo ^^ hyukkie dah lahiran tadi,hha

**Yohhanna**: romantis ala kyuhyuk ^^

**Zakurafrezee**: jarang kan kyuhyuk romantis, perlu syukuran nih kayaknya,hhe

**Lee eun jae**: dah lanjuuuuut yah, ^^

**Lee HyukWook**: hyukkie dah lahiran tadi,hhe..

**Park chaesoo**: itu bakat terpendam kyu,, hhe..

**Ecca**: hmm.. everyday is blessing.. hhe..

**Myhyukkiesmile**: hha,, gak tau tuh mreka kesambet apa, jadi pada ngegombal n romantic gitu,,

**Ecca. augest**: hhe, mian,, skrg anak kyu dah lahir kan..

**Eun607**: hadeuuh.. author blum nikah.. I'm just a dreamer, jd cuma ngebayangin aja..

.

"_When you look at your life, the greatest happinesses are family happinesses_." ~Joyce Brothers

Siyuuuuuuuuu ^^


	12. all for one

Cerita Dari KyuHyuk:

.

all for one

Chapter 12

.

* * *

"wooookkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeee ee" kyuhyun menggedor-gedor pintu apartemen ryeowook.

"ada apa?" tanya ryeowook ketika membuka pintu apartemennya.

"ayo ikut aku" tanpa basa-basi kyuhyun menarik tangan ryeowook dan membawanya ke apartemennya.

"kyu, ada apa?" tanya ryeowook lagi, dia membiarkan dirinya ditarik oleh kyuhyun.

"tolong kami" kyuhyun memasang muka memelas.

"memangnya ada apa?" ryeowook makin heran.

"nanti juga kamu tahu" kyuhyun menyeringai.

.

"sekarang ini, kamu seorang ibu, hyukkie, kamu harus belajar, memandikan anak saja kamu tak bisa. Dan kamu kyu, walau kamu namja, kamu harus bisa melakukan ini" omel ryeowook. Dia baru saja selesai memandikan eunkyu dan hyuneun.

"aku kan belum terbiasa wookie" bela eunhyuk.

"aku bukan tak mau wookie, tapi eunhyuk melarangku, aku juga ingin belajar memandikan anakku" kyuhyun ikut membela diri.

"andwaeeee.. figure action luffy saja kamu patahkan, apalagi…. andwae," teriak eunhyuk. dia bergidik membayangkan kyuhyun memandikan kedua anaknya.

"mereka kan anak-anakku, mana mungkin aku tak hati-hati" kyuhyun balas teriak.

"sudah jangan bertengkar. Aku sudah selesai. Aku pulang dulu" pamit ryeowook.

"ne, gomawo wookie" eunhyuk mengantar ryeowook keluar.

"kalian sudah tampan dan cantik. Untung saja ketampanan appa menurun ke kalian yah" kyuhyun mengajak anak-anaknya mengobrol.

"eunkyu, hyuneun, dengarkan appa, kalian harus jadi anak yang pintar ya, seperti appa"

"tapi jangan kamu turunkan sifat evilmu itu kyu" ucap eunhyuk yang kini sudah ada di belakang kyuhyun.

"dan jangan pelit seperti eomma" tambah kyuhyun.

"aku tidak pelit, hanya menghemat, cari uang itu susah, dan semua yang kita butuhkan kan pakai uang kyu" eunhyuk akan memulai pembelaannya.

"ara.. ara.." kyuhyun menyudahi karena pemikiran eunhyuk tentang perbedaan pelit dan hemat itu sangat berbeda. Dan eunhyuk akan dengan senang hati memberikan penjelasannya dengan panjang lebar.

.

Sebulan sudah berlalu semenjak kelahiran eunkyu dan hyuneun. Dan eunhyuk baru berani memandikan anak mereka. Sebulan kemaren ryeowook dengan "sukarela" memandikan eunkyu dan hyuneun.

Kini eunhyuk baru saja menidurkan kedua anaknya. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam, tapi suami eunhyuk belum juga pulang.

"eunkyuuuuu.. hyuneuuuuuun.. appa pulang" seorang namja dengan suara bassnya berteriak.

"sssst, mereka baru saja tidur" eunhyuk menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibirnya.

"ish, aku pulang mereka sudah tidur, aku berangkat mereka belum bangun. Kapan mereka lihat appanya yang tampan ini"

"besok kan weekend, kamu bisa sepuasnya bersama dengan mereka" ucap eunhyuk, dia membantu kyuhyun melepas dasinya dan melepaskan kemeja kyuhyun.

"besok weekend yah, aku lupa. Chagi" kyuhyun menatap istrinya tajam.

"ne"

"kenapa kamu makin cantik saja?" kyuhyun merangkulkan tangannya di leher eunhyuk. "saranghae" kyuhyun mengecup kening eunhyuk.

"aish, nado saranghae, cepat mandi dulu, biar ku siapkan makan malammu" eunhyuk mendorong badan kyuhyun.

"gak mau" kyuhyun merajuk.

"aigoooo" eunhyuk risih dengan sikap kyuhyun, dia mengecup pipi kyuhyun cepat.

"aku ke kamar mereka dulu yah"

"andwae, mandi dulu, baru boleh bertemu dengan mereka" kyuhyun menarik tangan kyuhyun dan mendorong badan kyuhyun.

"kamu semakin galak saja ya hyukkie"

"tapi kamu makin suka kan?" goda eunhyuk.

"wah, kamu makin genit juga" goda kyuhyun lagi. Dia menahan langkahnya dan memegang lengan eunhyuk. dia mendekatkan wajahnya, dan beberapa detik lagi bibir kyuhyun akan menyentuh bibir eunhyuk, tapi..

Oeeeekkkkk..

"ish, selalu saja begini" kyuhyun mendengus kesal, istrinya pergi meninggalkannya.

"kamu mandi dulu saja dulu kyu, aku urus anak-anak dulu" ucap eunhyuk sebelum pergi ke kamar eunkyu dan hyuneun.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan jam 1 malam. Kyuhyun dan eunhyuk sudah terlelap dalam tidur mereka. Tiba-tiba suara duet eunkyu dan hyuneun membelah keheningan malam saat itu.

Kyuhyun bangun dan ke kamar eunkyu dan hyuneun.

"kalian kenapa? Appa di sini" mendadak eunkyu dan hyuneun berhenti menangis. "kalian kangen dengan appa ya?" kyuhyun mengajak eunkyu dan hyuneun mengobrol.

"kalian tidur ya, appa nyanyikan lagu untuk kalian"

Puff, the magic dragon  
Lived by the sea  
And frolicked in the autumn mist  
In a land called Honah Lee

Little Jackie Paper  
Loved that rascal Puff,  
And brought him strings and sealing wax  
And other fancy stuff. Oh!

Puff, the magic dragon  
Lived by the sea  
And frolicked in the autumn mist  
In a land called Honah Lee

Puff, the magic dragon  
Lived by the sea  
And frolicked in the autumn mist  
In a land called Honah Lee

Together they would travel  
On a boat with billowed sail  
Jackie kept a lookout perched  
On Puff's gigantic tail

Noble kings and princes  
Would bow whene'er they came,  
Pirate ships would lower their flag  
When Puff roared out his name. Oh!

Puff, the magic dragon  
Lived by the sea  
And frolicked in the autumn mist  
In a land called Honah Lee

A dragon lives forever  
But not so little boys  
Painted wings and giant rings  
Make way for other toys.

One grey night it happened,  
Jackie Paper came no more  
And Puff that mighty dragon,  
He ceased his fealess roar.

His head was bent in sorrow,  
Green scales fell like rain,  
Puff no longer went to play  
Along the cherry lane.

Without his life-long friend,  
Puff could not be brave,  
So Puff that mighty dragon  
Sadly slipped into his cave. Oh!

Puff, the magic dragon  
Lived by the sea  
And frolicked in the autumn mist  
In a land called Honah Lee

Puff, the magic dragon  
Lived by the sea  
And frolicked in the autumn mist  
In a land called Honah Lee

Akhirnya eunkyu dan hyuneun tertidur juga. "suara appa memang merdu kan ya?" narsis kyuhyun keluar. Lama sekali kyuhyun memandang wajah kedua anak mereka. Senyum tak terlepas dari wajahnya.

"kyu" suara eunhyuk mengagetkan kyuhyun.

"kyu, kamu nangis?" eunhyuk melihat pipi kyuhyun yang basah.

"ani" kyuhyun menghapus air matanya.

"jelas-jelas kamu menangis"

"ne, aku nangis" kyuhyun tiba-tiba memeluk eunhyuk.

"ada apa kyu?" eunhyuk heran dengan kelakuan suaminya.

"aku hanya sedang bahagia. Aku tak menyangka saja, kini aku sudah punya istri dan dua anak. Keluarga kita sudah sempurna. Tuhan memang terlalu sayang padaku." Kyuhyun makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"kamu kenapa sih kyu, sepertinya evilmu sudah hilang" eunhyuk melepas pelukan kyuhyun dan mendorongnya.

"apa kamu rindu dengan evilku?" ekspresi kyuhyun berubah drastis. Kyuhyun menyeringai. "baiklah, jika kamu mau ini" kyuhyun menggendong eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

"turunkan aku kyu, mau apa kamu?" eunhyuk berontak.

"kita buat adik untuk eunkyu dan hyuneun" seringai masih bertahan di wajah kyuhyun.

"ishh, ini masih terlalu cepat kyu" eunhyuk makin berontak. Kyuhyun menurunkan eunhyuk.

"kalau kamu tak mau, kamu tidur di luar" ancam kyuhyun.

"biarin saja, aku bisa tidur di sini" eunhyuk mendorong kyuhyun keluar dari kamar eunkyu dan hyuneun dan menutup pintu kamar.

"dasar bodoh" kyuhyun sedang mengutuk dirinya. "hyukkie, ayo buka pintunya" kyuhyun mengetuk pintu kamar.

"jangan berisik, anak-anak sedang tidur" ucap eunhyuk.

"buka dulu pintunya"

"andwae" ucap eunhyuk lagi.

"ara,, ara,, bikin adik untuk hyuneun nanti saja, tapi ayo kita tidur bareng lagi" bujuk kyuhyun.

"benar?" tanya eunhyuk.

"iya iya"

Akhirnya pintu kamar pun terbuka, kyuhyun pun memasang senyum terbaiknya.

"ayo kita tidur chagi" kyuhyun bersuara dengan nada yang aneh, ada nada menggoda di dalamnya.

"ish, mulai kan?" eunhyuk mau menutup pintu kamar lagi tapi kyuhyun menahannya.

"iya,, iya, ayo kita tidur" kyuhyun menarik tangan eunhyuk dan merangkulnya, mengajaknya ke kamar mereka.

.

"hyukkie, aku sudah mengganti pampers mereka, tapi kenapa mereka masih menangis, apa mereka lapar?" teriak kyuhyun.

"apa kamu memakai pampersnya dengan benar?" tanya eunhyuk.

Pletaakk..

"dasar bodoh, tentu saja mereka menangis, mereka tak nyaman, kamu memakaikan pampersnya terbalik kyu" eunhyuk membuka kembali pampers yang di pakai eunkyu dan hyuneun.

"appa kalian memang bodoh" eunhyuk mengajak kedua anaknya berbicara. "nah, mereka diam kan?"

"ku kira sama saja belakang dan depan" kyuhyun membela diri.

"ayo kita main" eunhyuk membawa eunkyu dan kyuhyun membawa hyuneun. Mereka pergi ke _Gathering Room_. Sudah ada penghuni lantai 7 yang lain di sana.

"huwaaaa, eunkyuuuu.. hyuneuuuuun" teriak sungmin dan ryeowook antusias ketika eunhyuk dan kyuhyun masuk.

"ini pasti eunkyu kan" tanya sungmin pada eunhyuk. eunhyuk memberikan eunkyu pada sungmin.

"dan ini pasti hyuneun." Ryeowook mengambil hyuneun dari pangkuan kyuhyun.

"appa kyu makin mahir saja menggendongnya" puji donghae.

"tentu saja, aku kan jenius" kyuhyun bangga.

"dan karena kejeniusanmu, kamu perlu seminggu untuk bisa menggendong sendiri tanpa bantuan orang" cibir hankyung.

"namanya juga belum pengalaman" bela kyuhyun.

"hyukkie, apa kamu tak repot mengurus dua bayi sekaligus?" tanya yesung.

"kan ada wookie dan hae yang bantu" jawab eunhyuk enteng.

"semenjak ada eunkyu dan hyuneun, entah kenapa ruangan ini jadi semakin ramai" leeteuk mulai nimbrung di obrolan mereka.

"apalagi sebentar lagi siwon dan ming akan segera menikah" sindir eunhyuk.

Siwon nyengir kuda dan sungmin tersipu malu.

"mwo? Kalian akan menikah?" tanya yesung kaget.

"apa kamu sudah melamar ming?" tanya donghae sama kagetnya dengan yesung.

"kenapa kamu tak bilang pada kami? Kapan itu? bagaimana ceritanya?" leeteuk iku-ikutan heboh.

"ish, kalian bisa tenang sedikit tidak, hyuneun kaget mendengar teriakan kalian" bentak ryeowook. Dia menenangkan hyuneun.

"mian" ucap leeteuk, karena dari semuanya dia yang paling heboh.

"aku sudah melamar ming minggu kemarin di depan orang tuanya. Mungkin kami akan menikah beberapa bulan lagi." Jawab siwon.

"dimana kalian akan menikah?" tanya kyuhyun.

"belum kami bicarakan lagi" kini sungmin yang menjawab.

"kalau kalian butuh bantuan, bilang saja, tapi jangan minta biaya padaku ya" ucap eunhyuk. "kalau kalian butuh EO yang bagus, aku bisa merekomendasikannya"

"ya, bilang saja kalau kalian butuh sesuatu." Timpal kyuhyun.

_Gathering Room. Di tempat inilah semua berkumpul dan berbagi cerita, tempat untuk saling menguatkan tali persahabatan mereka.._

.

Skip time..

Eunkyu dan Hyuneun kini sudah berusia 4 tahun..

Siwon dan sungmin pun sudah menikah, kini sungmin sudah pindah ke apartemen siwon, dan apartemen sungmin di jual dan di beli oleh jaehee.

.

"kyuuuuu.. sarapan sudah siap" teriak eunhyuk dari dapur.

"ne" kyuhyun keluar dari kamar. "mana anak appa yang cantik dan tampan?" kyuhyun memeluk eunkyu dan hyuneun dari belakang. Dan mengecup pipi kedua anaknya itu.

"aku sudah besar appa" ucap eunkyu lucu, dia mengusap bekas ciuman kyuhyun.

"iyya, anak appa sudah besar" kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambut eunkyu.

"ish, appa nakal, nanti eunkyu gak tampan lagi" sepertinya sifat narsis kyuhyun turun ke eunkyu.

"hyuneun, akan sayurnya" perintah eunhyuk. hyuneun menggeleng.

"appa juga tak pernah makan sayuran" jawab hyuneun imut.

"kata siapa. Appa suka makan sayur kan? Lihat ini" eunhyuk menyuapi kyuhyun, matanya memelototi kyuhyun karena kyuhyun tak membuka mulutnya. Eunhyuk mencubit tangan kyuhyun dan ketika kyuhyun berteriak.

Happ..

Eunhyuk memasukan sayuran ke mulut kyuhyun.

"makan" ucap eunhyuk dengan nada mengancam. "lihat, appa makan sayuran kan? Hyuneun makan juga ya?" bujuk eunhyuk.

"hmm" hyuneun mengangguk.

Kyuhyun mati-matian membuat wajahnya seceria mungkin, dia mencoba menampilkan wajah dengan ekspresi 'wah, makanan ini enak sekali'.

.

THE END..

.

.

Hhe.. TBC aja deh.. *dasar author plin plan..

.

.

* * *

Sampai sini dulu yah,, mian kalau gak sesuai dengan harapan kalian ^^

Kalian pasti pengen diceritain gimana kyuhyuk ngerawat bayi mereka,, tp bener-bener author gak kebayang gimana ngerawat bayi,hhe..

Oia buat yang ngebayangin eunkyu ma hyuneun kayak gimana, imajinasi kalian aja yah.. kalau author sih ngebayangin hyuneun kayak junsu n eunkyu kayak changmin.. hhe..

mian cerita di ni chapter, judul ma cerita gak nyambung,hhe.. jadi aneh ya ceritanya..

Makasih buat yang masih setia membaca cerita dari kyuhyuk ini yah..

Lee minji elf: iyya, finnaly melahirkan yah.. hhe

Nurul. p. putrid: evil kyu, pasti turun dong,hhe

Lee Eun Jae: hhe,, finally anaknya lahir maksudnyah,hhe

TheDarkVa: hhe,, gomawo.. kyuhyuk yg daebak, ^^

Yohhanna: hhe.. makasih yah.. ini udah di lanjutin, moga suka ^^

Thiefhanie. Fhaa: finally, lahir juga yah..

Park chaesoo: hhe,, hyukkie kalau masalah bgituan emang dah ahli bgt,, evil pasti nurun,hhe

Lee HyukWook: hhe.. hyukkie dengan prinsip hematnya.. ok, dah lanjut ya..

Zakurafrezee: hhe,, hyukkie keren yah, strategi hematnya..

Augesteca: coba tanya aja k kyuhyuk gimana mereka ngerawat eunkyu ma hyuneun,hhe

Myhyukkiesmile: itulah prinsip ekonomi, cari keuntungan sebesar mungkin,hhe..

Lee Eun In: hhe,, bayangin aja hyukkie si super hemat dengan kyu si raja evil, anaknya kayak gimana,hhe

.

Buat kalian semua yang udah baca n review juga,,, makasih banyak yah..

Siyuuuu..

NB: author lg bingung tamatnya kayak gimana, ada masukan?


	13. Love Forever

**CERITA DARI KYUHYUK**

**.**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

****.

"eunkyu dan hyuneun hari ini bermain dengan appa ya, eomma pergi dulu, nanti sore eomma pulang" eunhyuk kemudian mencium kening cho twins bergantian.

"hyuneun mau ikut" ucap hyuneun manja.

"eunkyu juga" eunkyu memeluk lengan eunhyuk dengan manja.

"eomma tak bisa membawa kalian, kalian mau apa? Nanti eomma belikan ya?"

"aku mau es krim strawberry yang banyaaaaaaak" hyuneun membuat lingkaran yang besar di udara dengan kedua tangannya.

"aku mau game yang baru" jawab eunkyu singkat.

"nanti eomma belikan, tapi kalian di rumah ya?"

"eung" cho twins mengangguk kompak.

"anak yang pintar, cium eomma dulu" tanpa komando cho twins mencium pipi eunhyuk.

"aku pergi dulu ya, chagi, jaga mereka ya, jangan lupa memberi mereka makan, dan jangan sampai mereka menghancurkan rumah. " eunhyuk mengecup pipi kyuhyun.

"siap" kyuhyun memberi hormat pada eunhyuk. "kamu juga jangan pulang terlalu malam, kamu suka lupa waktu kalau sedang belanja diskonan" kyuhyun menunjuk-nunjuk hidung eunhyuk.

"ne.. ne.. aku kan pergi bersama sungmin"

"justru itu, apalagi kalau kamu ada teman untuk hunting barang-barang diskon, makin lupa waktu saja"

"ya.. ya.. aku berangkat dulu" eunhyuk sudah mulai kesal.

.

"nah, sekarang apa yang kita lakukan? Bagaimana kalau kita tidur saja?" kyuhyun mengajak kedua anaknya berbicara.

"aku ingin menyanyi" hyuneun berlari menuju dvd player dan mengambil dvd lagu anak-anak.

"aku ingin main game" eunkyu berlari menuju kamar kyuhyun dan mengambil PSP milik kyuhyun.

"baiklah, lakukan apapun sesuka kalian" kyuhyun menghampiri hyuneun dan menyalakan dvd player dan kemudian duduk di sofa menonton tv, eunkyu sudah duduk di sana, di tangan eunkyu sudah ada PSP, dia sudah mulai larut dengan dunianya.

"kalau menjaga anak seperti ini sih, tenaaaaang" kyuhyun menaruh kedua kakinya di meja dan tangannya terlipat di dadanya. Dia memerhatikan hyuneun yang sedang bernyanyi, mata hyuneun focus pada televisi. Dan eunkyu, tentu saja, pada PSPnya.

"bakatku menurun pada mereka berdua" ucap kyuhyun bangga.

"eunkyu, sudah level berapa?" tanya kyuhyun. tapi eunkyu tak memperdulikan kyuhyun.

"ish, dasar gila game" gerutu kyuhyun *coba ngomongnya sambil ngaca deh kyu

PRAAAAANGGG..

'suara apa itu' ucap kyuhyun kaget, dia menengok ke arah dapur, tempat suara itu berasal.

"hyuneun" teriak kyuhyun. "sejak kapan kamu di situ? Diam, jangan bergerak, nanti kamu terluka"

"aku ingin minum" ucap hyuneun. Kyuhyun menghampiri hyuneun dan menggendongnya.

"kenapa tak bilang, nanti biar appa yang ambilkan" kyuhyun mendudukan hyuneun di samping eunkyu. "tunggu di sini appa ambilkan minum buatmu" hyuneun mengangguk.

Kyuhyun mengambilkan hyuneun minum dan mebersihkan gelas yang dipecahkan hyuneun.

DDUK.. DDUUK..

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" teriak eunkyu.

"ada apa lagi?" kyuhyun berlari k cho twins.

"aku kalah lagi" teriak eunkyu, dia marah. "dasar PSP bodoh" eunkyu memukul meja dengan PSP yang sedang di pegangnya.

"PSP kuuuu. Eunkyu, apa yang kamu lakukan, ini barang berharga appa" teriak kyuhyun.

Eunkyu dan hyuneun kaget melihat kyuhyun yang marah. Cho twins menatap kyuhyun dan dalam hitungan detik

1

2

3

"eommaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.. aku ingin ke eommaaaaaaaaaaaaa.. huwaaaaa" teriak cho twins, mereka menangis. Lengkingan tangisan mereka sungguh luar biasa.

"sstt,, uljima, jangan menangis, mian, mian, dan kamu hyuneun, kenapa menangis, appa kan tak marah dengan kamu" kyuhyun memeluk cho twins.

"appa jahaaaaat" teriak hyuneun.

"issh.. maafkan appa. Kalian jangan nangis lagi"

5 menit sudah berlalu, cho twins masih bertahan dengan tangisnya, mereka ingin bertemu dengan eunhyuk. Segala cara kyuhyun lakukan untuk membujuk cho twins.

"appa belikan es krim dan game ya"

"gak mau, nanti eomma mau beli" jawab eunkyu.

"kalau begitu, kita main kuda-kudaan ya"

"gak mau, hyuneun mau eomma" rengek hyuneun.

"kita perang bantal lagi" bujuk kyuhyun lagi. Cho twins geleng kepala kompak.

"mau eommaaaaaaaa" teriak cho twins.

"eomma kan sedang pergi, nanti sore baru pulang. Eomma kan sedang membelikan es krim dan game untuk kalian."

"eommaaaaaaaaaaaaa" cho twins makin mengeraskan tangisan mereka.

"baik.. baik.. ayo kita pergi menyusul eomma" ajak kyuhyun. Dia menyerah.

.

Kyuhyun dan cho twins sudah sampai di Department Store tempat eunhyuk sedang berbelanja.

Kyuhyun menggendong hyuneun dan eunkyu berjalan dengan di gandeng kyuhyun.

"appa, ada game centre" teriak eunkyu histeris. Dia loncat-loncat dan menunjuk-nunjuk game centre.

"appa, aku ingin bonekaaaaa" hyuneun berontak minta turun. Cho twins sepertinya sudah lupa tujuan utama mereka.

"kalian tak ingin bertemu dengan eomma?" tanya kyuhyun, dia menurunkan hyuneun.

"aku ingin main ke game centre" ucap eunkyu.

"aku ingin boneka itu" hyuneun menunjuk ke salah satu toko mainan.

"hei, lihat, kita toko itu saja, appa harus beli PSP yang baru" ucap kyuhyun, sikapnya tak kalah seperti kedua anaknya.

"aku ingin ke sana" rengek eunkyu.

"aku ingin boneka" rengek hyuneun.

"appa ingin PSP baru" rengek kyuhyun.

Eunkyu dan hyuneun meronta dari pegangan kyuhyun, mereka duduk di lantai dan menangis. Spontan mereka bertiga kini menjadi pusat perhatian.

"aishh, uljimaa" kyuhyun hendak menggendong hyuneun, melihat itu eunkyu makin mengeraskan tangisannya. Akhirnya kyuhyun menggendong eunkyu dengan tangan kiri dan hyuneun dengan tangan kanannya.

"uljima ne" ucap kyuhyun lagi.

Cho twins mengangguk, tapi mereka masih terisak.

"kita beli boneka untuk hyuneun dulu ya, baru kita ke game centre" usul kyuhyun. cwo twins mengangguk lagi. Saat kyuhyun mau melangkahkan kakinya, dia melihat namja yang sepertinya sangat dia kenal.

"donghae ya" teriak kyuhyun, dia tersenyum lebar melihat donghae yang sedang berjalan. Merasa ada yang memanggilnya, donghae celingak celinguk, mencari sumber suara, tapi ketika melihat kyuhyun, dia langsung menutupi wajahnya dan pura-pura tak melihat.

"eunkyu, hyuneun, tangkap donghae ahjussi" kyuhyun menurunkan cho twins. Kini cho twins berlari menuju donghae, seperti sedang berburu hewan buruannya.

"kenaaaa" teriak eunkyu dan hyuneun.

"annyeong hae" kyuhyun menyeringai.

"aku bukan donghae, kalian salah orang" ucap donghae, dia mencoba melepaskan diri.

"kamu sendirian?" tanya kyuhyun, dia tak memerdulikan ucapan donghae.

"kenapa aku harus bertemu kalian sih? Aku kan ke sini mau refreshing. Rusak sudah semuanya" donghae mendesah.

"apa kamu melihat hyukkie?" tanya kyuhyun lagi.

"kalian belum bertemu dengannya? Tadi ku lihat dia sedang bersama yunho hyung" jawab donghae polos.

"mwo? Dimana? hyuneun dan eunkyu dengan donghae ahjussi ya, appa cari eomma dulu" kemudian kyuhyun pergi entah kemana.

'shit' donghae mengumpat.

Eunkyu dan hyuneun menarik-narik baju donghae.

"ahjussi, kita bermain di game centre ya?" eunkyu menyeringai.

"hae ahjussi, belikan hyuneun boneka ya?" hyuneun tersenyum manis.

'kyuuuuuuuu, jangan pergiiiiiiiii' hati donghae menjerit.

.

Kyuhyun terus mencari eunhyuk, dan menemukan eunhyuk sedang berada di toko perhiasan. Dia melihat, yunho sedang memasangkan cincin di jari manis eunhyuk.

Muka eunhyuk memerah, dia masuk ke dalam toko, melepaskan cincin yang dipakai eunhyuk dan menarik tangan eunhyuk keluar. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut kyuhyun. jelas, sangat jelas, kini kyuhyun sedang marah.

Kyuhyun terus menarik eunhyuk, dia tak mendengar apa yang di ucapkan oleh eunhyuk.

Kini mereka berdua ada di parkiran di tempat tadi kyuhyun memarkir mobilnya.

"kyu, sakit" eunhyuk menarik tangannya.

"kamu bilang mau belanja, tapi kenapa malah berduaan dengan yunho hyung? Katanya mau belanja dengan sungmin" kyuhyun membentak eunhyuk.

"ayo kita masuk ke mobil" eunhyuk mengajak kyuhyun untuk masuk ke mobil, dia tak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian karena pertengkaran mereka berdua.

"dengarkan penjelasanku. Aku memang pergi bersama sungmin. Sungmin sudah pulang duluan karena siwon meneleponnya, karena anaknya menangis terus. Tadi aku bertemu dengan yunho oppa, ada changmin juga" jelas eunhyuk, dia mencoba untuk tenang, harus ada yang mengalah. Dan saat ini kyuhyun tak mungkin mengalah.

"lalu untuk apa yunho hyung memberikanmu cincin?" kyuhyun mendengus,

Eunhyuk menarik nafasnya lagi, masih mencoba untuk tetap tenang. "sebentar lagi kan hari ibu, yunho dan changmin sedang mencarikan hadiah untuk jaejoong ahjumma."

"benarkah?" kyuhyun memelankan suaranya, dia nyengir, lagi-lagi rasa cemburunya membutakan dirinya.

"jadi kamu sudah mengerti kan?" eunhyuk menggertakkan giginya. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Sepertinya kyuhyun dapat merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya.

"makanya, sudah ku bilang, jangan terlalu mudah untuk cemburu, kamu harus meminta maaf pada yunho hyung" eunhyuk menjambak rambut kyuhyun.

"ne.. ne.. mian" ucap kyuhyun, dia berontak.

Tok.. tok.. tokk..

Ada yang mengetuk kaca pintu mobil kyuhyun. kyuhyun membukanya dan dilihatnya, dua namja jangkung sedang berdiri di samping mobilnya.

"yunho hyung" kyuhyun memberikan senyumnya. "hyung, maafkan aku, aku yang salah" kyuhyun membuka pintu mobilnya dan langsung memeluk yunho.

"apa hyukkie sudah menjelaskan semuanya?" tanya yunho.

"ne" kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

Pletaaakk..

Changmin menjitak kepala kyuhyun.

"ish" kyuhyun memelototi changmin.

"kendalikan rasa cemburumu itu" changmin menggertakkan giginya.

"suami mana yang tak cemburu melihat namja lain memasangkin cincin ke jemari istrinya? Hah?" perang mata pun tak terhindarkan.

"sudah" lerai yunho. "ini hanya salah paham. Kamu tak salah kok kyu, itu wajar. Baguslah kalau semua sudah beres. Kita pulang saja min. kyu, kita pulang dulu ya. Hyukkie, gomawo atas sarannya" yunho dan changmin pun pergi.

"ayo, kita juga pulang" kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mobil.

Mereka berdua saling terdiam, eunhyuk masih kesal dan kyuhyun hanya mencari aman.

"anak-anak kamu titipkan dengan siapa?" tanya eunhyuk.

"donghae" kyuhyun gak sadar kalau anak-anaknya ketinggalan.

"semoga eunkyu dan hyuneun tak menghancurkan rumah donghae" ucap eunhyuk lagi.

"tenang, eunkyu dan hyuneun sedang bermain di Deparment Store" Ucap kyuhyun masih santai.

"mwo?" eunhyuk mengernyitkan dahinya. Kyuhyun berpikir sebentar.

"aku lupa" mata kyuhyun membesar ketika menyadari anak-anaknya tertinggal.

PLETAAAKKKK..

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Eunhyuk masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"eommaaaaaa" cho twins membangunkan eunhyuk dengan mencium kening eunhyuk bergantian.

"mmh, anak-anak eomma sudah bangun" eunhyuk memeluk kedua anaknya.

"saatnya sarapaaaaan" kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar dan membawa roti panggang selai strawberry dan segelas susu rasa strawberry.

"ehh" eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya. "tumben kyu"

"memangnya aku tak boleh melayani istri tersayangku?" kyuhyun menaruh nampan di samping eunhyuk.

"aku mau rotinya" ucap eunkyu.

"aku mau susunya" ucap hyuneun ikut-ikutan.

"hei, ini untuk eomma, kalian kan sudah sarapan tadi" kyuhyun mengamankan sarapan eunhyuk.

"kalian masih lapar? Berikan itu kyu, aku bisa buat lagi nanti"

Kyuhyun akhirnya memberikan sarapan eunhyuk untuk cho twins. Eunkyu langsung menyambar roti dan hyuneun langsung meminum susunya.

"aku sudah mencuci piring, cuci pakaian, dan bersih-bersih" ucap kyuhyun bangga, dia menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya.

"jeongmal? Tumben, ada apa sih?" eunhyuk makin heran.

"apa harus ada alasan untuk membantu pekerjaan istrinya?" kyuhyun menggoda eunhyuk dengan mengedipkan matanya.

"ih genit" eunkyu menunjuk kyuhyun. "appa genit" tegas hyuneun.

"ish, kalian ini, selalu membela eomma kalian" kyuhyun memeluk cho twins dan menggelitiki badan mereka.

"eomma, tolong" teriak cho twins. Eunhyuk pun menggelitiki badan kyuhyun.

Akhirnya perang pun dimulai..

Gelak tawa membuat ruangan itu menjadi hangat. Kebersamaan yang indah.

.

"apa kamu baik karena hari ini hari ibu?" tanya eunhyuk. kyuhyun menggeleng.

"everyday is mother day" jawab kyuhyun, dia memeluk eunhyuk dan mencium kening eunhyuk.

"tapi, nanti kamu tak usah membantuku lagi ya, aku tak mau ada piring pecah, baju yang terkena lunturan dan kekacauan lain yang kamu timbulkan" eunhyuk mengalungkan lengannya di leher kyuhyun.

"kamu cukup berikan uangmu dan cintamu padaku" eunhyuk tersenyum lebar. kyuhyun tertawa mendengarnya.

"siap, asal kamu harus membayarnya dengan hidup bersamaku sepanjang hidupmu" kyuhyun menyeringai.

"ish, aku rugi banyak kalau begitu. tapi baiklah, sepanjang usiaku, aku akan mencintaimu"

dan kemudian..

deep kiss..

.

.

The end…

.

Akhirnya tamat juga yah.. mian kalo endingnya gak sesuai dengan yang di harapkan..

Makasih sama yang udah setia membaca ^^ big thank to u all.. *hug

.

myhyukkiesmile: hhe,, jadi makin pengen punya suami kayak kyu ya,hhe..

zakurafrezee: hhe.. namanya juga orang tua yang baru punya anak, belum pengalaman,hhe

nurul. p. putri: hyukkie galak emang udah bawaan dari lahir kali,hhe

Lee HyukWook: hha,, salah kyu sendiri kenapa gak suka sayuran *dijambak kyu

Lee Eunjae: ne,, kita ketemu lagi,hha

Yohanna: belum,, sekarang baru tamat,hhe

thiefhanie. fhaa: gomawo,, dah lanjut yah..

park chaesoo: tenang,, jaehee gak ngapa-ngapain, dia udah kapok, gak mau bikin maslah ma kyuhyuk.. hha

Lee Eun In: hhe.. moga yg sekarang masih suka ^^

.

OK.. cerita dari kyuhyuk saya cukupkan sampai di sini ^^

*bow


End file.
